Not Always a Mage and Other Stories of Mahora
by Makuhari-Fan01
Summary: Chapter Twenty-five: Back-tracking just a bit for a more conventional story about Tsukuyomi.
1. Chapter 01: Not Always a Mage

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Ballantine - DelRey in the United States, NOT by me.

If I don't want my one-shots to go off into oblivion, I guess I'll have to combine them. Thanks to everyone who reviewed 'Not Always a Mage' when it was first posted.

(-)

'Not always a Mage' and other stories of Mahora.

Chapter One: Not Always a Mage.

Watching the Mahora Paparazzi Kazumi Asakura run about trying to find information on Sayo Aisaka, Class 2a's 'mysterious missing student,' brought the memories Konoemon Konoe had of the girl once more to the surface. Mostly happy memories, but also many sad memories.

Many had been his battles as a mage. However, his memories of Sayo Aisaka were from a time he had vehemently rejected magery, and had gone off to fight, as a mundane, the battles of a war more terrible than any in the history of the normal world, or the hidden world.

(-)

Like many of the young men his age, Konoemon Konoe had been caught up in the idea it was Japan's divine destiny to 'Bring the eight corners of the world under one roof.' The beginning of this mission of course would be the establishment of the 'Greater East-Asian Co-Prosperity Sphere.'

Ignoring his father's wish that he remain and continue his training as a mage, Konoemon left to become a pilot in Japan's growing navy. "Magic from the 'Hidden World' is of no-use to Japan's future!" he had argued on the evening of his departure. His father's desire for him to help in some foolish library on a lake, and to become a teacher in a nearby girls school, that was work for a WOMAN. HE was a MAN. He would take up the more immediately useful and mundane instruments of war, and use them to defend Japan against the growing threat from the United States, and other countries of the West.

(-)

Konoemon Konoe met his first love, Sayo Aisaka, on the occasion of her mother's funeral. As her mother was the wife of his fighter squadron's commander, the pilots of the unit had gone to pay their respects to their commanding officer's family. Standing near the entrance to the funeral area, dressed in a dark mourning kimono and trying desperately not to cry as she greeted those passing by, was a small, dark-haired girl Konoemon had only seen before in a picture. When she glanced up furtively as he gave his respects, he was so taken by her quiet beauty that the next mourner had to nudge him to get him to move on.

After obsessing over Sayo for nearly a month, he finally worked up the courage to discretely ask her father if he might have permission to write to her. Perhaps expecting his squadron commander to be upset by his insolence, he was pleasantly surprised that permission was granted. From then on, as time permitted, he would write her as often as possible. On occasion, when her father went home on leave, he would even volunteer as driver, something beneath his position as a pilot, just to have the opportunity to see her!

Now Sayo was NOT a 'Yamato Nadesico' in any sense of the word. Many of his fellow pilots thought him foolish for his attraction to her. In some ways, perhaps they were right. Sayo still had the clumsiness of youth, her cooking was merely passable, and the one time he heard her try to play a Koto made his hair stand on end! However, he saw what they did not. A young, motherless girl, trying her best to balance the needs of running her father's house, raising her younger sister, and the desire to continue her own education. His comrades called Sayo frail. Plain. Konoemon was handsome! An officer in the navy! He could have his choice of any number of prettier, older WOMEN! Why did he pursue this 'girl?' Konoemon would only shake his head at their words. In Sayo's hidden strength and modest prettiness, he saw a person he hoped to eventually spend his life with.

Sayo's effort eventually won her acceptance, much to Konoenon's distress, into the girls school run by his own father. This placed her quite close to his squadron's training area though, and that bothered him not in the least.

One Fall night, while her younger sister and father tended the Leopard Lilies in their home's small garden, Konoemon took Sayo's hand and quietly spoke to her about the possibility of eventually taking him as her husband. As the shocked look on her face slowly turned to one of happiness, he spoke of his dreams for himself, his dreams for Japan, and finally of the many things he could offer her as the wife of a pilot in the navy. Now her age of course, and the possibility of hostilities with the United States meant formal arrangements would have to wait, but he still hoped Sayo would accept him.

He was not disappointed

(-)

The last time Konoemon would see Sayo alive was later that fall, just before his squadron was to ship out for what promised to be long term manuvers. Having stayed out all night in a storm, trying to protect some flowers her sister had planted at school, she now lay in bed, suffering through the effects of what seemed to be a particularly nasty cold.

After explaining he would be gone for a while, Sayo had become upset, crying and saying she had a feeling something bad would happen if he left. Konoemon's heart had wavered at that. If he used his father's influence, he knew he could stay, but his pride, and his confidence in himself, would not let him ask for such help. So, in the end, he simply smiled at her and said he would return as soon as he could. Nodding in resignation, she handed him a parting gift, a Hachimaki with a lock of her hair sewn inside.

Holding such a precious gift from the girl who didn't want him to leave, Konoemon knew to stay any longer would mean breaking down. He grasped her hand and thanked her for the gift, stepped back, gave a smart military salute, then turned and left.

(-)

While Konoemon had been at Pearl Harbor, ruthlessly destroying the enemies of Japan, Sayo developed complications of Pneumonia and died.

Both Konoemon and Sayo's father were devestated by her death. Konoemon more so because he became filled with thoughts that if he had been there, as she had asked, then he might have been able to do something.

The grief of Sayo's father would only last six months. He would die in the disasterous Battle of Midway. Konoemon survived. He would continue to fight and suffer for an additional three years.

Finally, as a member of the 'Tokubetsu Kogeki Tai' special attack team in the last days of the war, Konoemon decided his time had come. He had gone off, intendng to crash his plane into any enemy ship he could find. His suffering would finally end, and he could be with Sayo at last.

Flying towards the sea, he looked down and beheld his fathers school, the silly library on the lake, and finally the tiny little clock tower, now surrounded by the Leopord Lilies planted by Sayo's sister. Looking back up just as the Sun burst over the horizion, Sayo's spirit came to him in that glorious flash of light he expected to be his last. Floating before him, her hair now a shimmering silver instead of the black he remembered, she shook her head, then moved forward to wrap her ghostly arms around his shivering shoulders. Sobbing softly, she told him she forgave him for not staying with her. Now, she begged him not not to waste the chance survival had given him, but to instead simply return home and resume the life he had before the war. As tears began forming in his eyes, he nodded without speaking. Sayo kissed him, their first and only kiss, then vanished in a burst of spiritual energy.

Konoemon returned to his father, who, barely able to contain himself at seeing his emotionally aged son still alive, welcomed him home with with open arms.

(-)

Later, when his nightmares finally ended, Konoemon would resume his training as a mage in the Kanto Magic Association. As his skills grew, he would become the leader of that organization, and on the passing of his father, the Dean of Mahora Academy.

Soon after becoming Dean of Mahora, Konoemon discovered Sayo was haunting one of the classroom buildings. Over the years, he would try many times to help her move on, but she could never remember why she wanted to stay, so all his attempts failed. Eventually, as her memory faded even more, and his pain at seeing what had become of her spirit grew, he stopped visiting her.

(-)

Now, as Konoemon watched the mundane Kazumi Asakura look helplessly around the old Mahora clock tower, he expended a small amount of Magical energy, casting a spell so she could see what he as a mage could, that Sayo Aisaka's ghost, at that moment crouching and crying amongst the Leopard Lilies, had finally remembered why she could not move on.

Expecting she would finally do so, he turned and left.

Sayo, as Konoemon would later learn, would quickly make other plans.

No longer alone due to the actions of Kazumi Asakura and her many new friends in class 2a, Sayo would decide instead to stay.

(-)

**Authors notes:**

**"Not Allways a Mage" was inspired by a vague challenge posted in the "Maho Sensei Negima - Forums - The Train Station - Couples?" forum thread.**

**I know it's more Konoemon than Konoemon - Sayo, but this is where my inspirations lead me. Appologies if this upsets anyone.**

**"'Tokubetsu Kogeki Tai' special attack team." The Kamikazi Corps.**

**"Hachimaki." Not always, but generaly a 'Rising Sun' headband.**

**"Yamato Nadesico." Term for a 'Perfect Japanese lady.'**


	2. Chapter 02: Fate

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Ballantine - DelRey in the United States, NOT by me.

(-)

'Not always a Mage' and other stories of Mahora.

Chapter 02: Fate's Lament.

"On the foolish timidity of my employers."  
-by: Fate Averruncus

I know most people think of me as just a simple minion, blindly following the orders of my employers, and to a certain extent this is true, but I also watch how they work, and what I see appalls me.

Take Chigusa Amagasaki for example.

Chigusa was a woman with a legitimate grudge against the Kansai Magic Association. Her parents had been killed in the last war, and through omission or commission, (she never told me which,) the Kansai Magic Association was responsible.

Now, Chigusa took a number of years to prepare for her revenge. She spent time training in Eastern Magic, the use of Ofuda Tags, and the summoning and controlling of Lesser and Superior Demons. In addition, she made and cultivated alliances with other Magic Associations willing to assist her in gaining revenge. All this to prepare to kidnap Konoka Konoe, heir to the Kansai Magic Association, and then use her power to summon the Giant Ogre Ryomen Sukuna no Kami. She seemed on the surface to be quite serious in her goals.

I should have known better. After all, how can you take someone who uses frogs and stuffed-toy demons (even if they do have sharp claws) seriously?

Now, asking me not to harm bystanders is partially within reason, but her continual insistence on not permanently, or at least strongly, dealing with those who eventually defeated her was just blatant stupidity.

Chigusa's first attack, in an attempt to secure the theft of a private communication between the Kanto and Kansai Magic Associations, was a distraction by Ofuda frogs. If she had shown more patience, a better distraction would have been to use some form of food poisoning in the Bento box lunches she was selling as part of her infiltration disguise. The saying is that a small change early on brings large results latter. In this case, poisoning the food would have disabled many of Konoka Konoe's defenders. Thus making her kidnapping, and theft of the communication at a later time, much easier.

A first attempt to kidnap Konoka Konoe nearly succeeded. Failure in this instance was brought about through Chigusa's continued inability to take immediately lethal steps against her opponents. Confronted by guardians of the Kansai Heiress, she allowed herself to be drawn into bragging about her plans, and thus gave her enemies time to bring about her defeat. If not for my personal intervention, she would have been captured at this time, and all her plans lost.

After a second failed attempt to kidnap her while visiting Kyoto's Cinema Village, Konoka Konoe entered the safety of the Kansai Magic Association's headquarters. Faced with this, I finally convinced Chigusa to let me have more freedom in dealing with the Kansai Heiress's guardians. Unfortunately she still insisted on non-lethal means. I should have know better, and just dealt with things my own way. (A failure on my part I admit, but the Istanbul Magic Association looks poorly on insubordinate magi, so I had to obey or face censure.)

Still, the kidnapping of Konoka Konoe was finally successful. If not for the magic canceling abilities of a harisen wielding Ministra, everyone in the Kansai headquarters would have been temporarily petrified, and Chigusa's plan fully secured. (I should have drowned that Ministra when I had the chance, considering the trouble she made later. Yet another unfortunate failure on my part brought about by Chigusa's foolish insistence on non-lethal fighting means.)

Using Konoka Konoe's powers, Chigusa completed the summoning of Sukuna. That should have been the end of things. Instead, the delays caused by how she wanted to fight gave the Kansai Heiress's child teacher, a mage-in-training named Negi Springfield, his Ministra Asuna Kagurazaka, Konoka's guardian Setsuna Sakurazaki and several others time to overpower the ogres summoned to guard the summoning ceremony. I might have been able to snatch victory from the jaws of defeat, but once again, the continual delays allowed the mage Dark Evangel, (I have no idea why, considering her reputation,) to arrive and provide the finishing blow to Chigusa's plans by destroying even the mighty Sukuna.

With no further reason to stay, I took my leave.

Upon my return to Istanbul, I made it quite clear in my report why I thought Chigusa Amagasaki failed.

A failure to strike early and decisively.  
Insistence on non-lethal means of fighting. If you kill or permanently cripple an enemy, they can no longer present a threat.  
Failure to simply 'act,' and not be drawn into useless conversation. I've never met an opponent yet who let themselves be talked to death.  
Failure to listen to and seriously consider the advice of subordinates.

And finally;

The insistence of the Istanbul Magic Association itself on nearly blind obedience to those it contracts it's magi out to.

Hopefully my future employers will not insist I refrain from doing what must be done to ensure their success.

(-)

**Author's notes:**

**Since I dislike Fate so much, I wanted to try writing something sympathetic about him.**

**Written as my application piece for the AQS Negistar Press.**


	3. Chapter 03: Christmas Cake

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Ballantine - DelRey in the United States, NOT by me.

Chiroru, Master Ueda and Chi are the property of Clamp, Young Magazine, Geneon and Tokyo-Pop, not me.

With thanks to Kafka'sdragon in 'Other Side of the Mirror' for Chigusa Amagasaki's new look.

(-)

'Not Always a Mage' and Other Stories of Mahora.

Chapter 03: Christmas Cake.

(-)

Wandering around Mahora City on Christmas Eve, Setsuna Sakurazaki was enjoying some alone time with HER Kono-chan when an unexpected vision disturbed the warmth of the moment. Before her stood a pair more mismatched than she could have possibly imagined. The first was a small blonde girl wearing glasses, a frilled dress and a large brimed hat, who also wore a pleasant smile and held a small box. The second, a tall woman in a heavy coat, sporting large-framed glasses and short, dark hair with a white streak running through one side, had a scowl and looked like she didn't want to be where she was.

"Tsukuyomi and Chigusa!" Having left her nodachi in the dorm, Setsuna stepped in front of Konoka to protect her Shukun with hand-to-hand if need be. "What are you doing here?"

Chigusa Amagasaki looked down at Tsukuyomi. "I told you this wouldn't wor-eerk!"

Grinding a toe into Chigusa's foot while maintaining her smile, Tsukuyomi held out the small box. "Please be at ease Sempai. My Shukun and I simply came to enjoy the evening and a little Christmas cake with our contemporaries."

Still wary, lest it be some form of a trap, Setsuna was surprised when Konoka stepped forward to take Tsukuyomi's box. Quickly opening the lid, she looked inside, then smiled brilliantly up at Chigusa. "This is Christmas cake from Chiroru! Master Ueda and Chi make a Christmas cake that's simply to die for!"

Blushing, Chigusa reached up to scratch nervously at her cheek. "Well, we are both Kyoto Onmyouji, so Tsu-chan suggested I should at least declare a truce for tonight..."

Beaming with all the innocence of someone completely free of guile, Konoka reached out and took Chigusa's hand. "Thank you very much! I know just the perfect coffee shop where we can enjoy this!"

Moving to stand beside Setsuna, Tsukuyomi looked up with a rosiness to her face that wasn't all from the chilly, night air. "Sempai, shall we join them?"

Truce was truce. If her Kono-chan wasn't safe with another Onmyouji and Shimei-ryu present, it was unlikely she ever would be. Seeing the longing in Tsukuyomi's eyes, Setsuna smiled and reached out for the little twin-blade's hand. "Let's go!"

Happier than she'd been since her acceptance into the Shinmei-ryu, Tsukuyomi nodded and allowed her Sempai to lead the way in their Shukun's wake.

oware.

(-)

**Author's notes:**

**Just a short little bit of fun I did on a whim.**

**BTW, in case you haven't noticed in my fics, I'm not a part of the 'Tsukuyomi is insane,' crowd.**


	4. Chapter 04: Chisame's Bad End

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Ballantine - DelRey in the United States, NOT by me.

While reading volume two of the manga again, as well as watching the applicable episode of the first Negima anime season, I finally managed to pull together my motivation. So, here is a story I've been wanting to do for a long time, but never got around to before.

AU story based on Volume 02, Chapter 012: 'E-Girl Life.'

(-)

"Go left? Go right? Sometimes a single decision is more important than you might think."  
-Anon.

(-)

'Not Always a Mage' and Other Stories of Mahora.

Chapter 04: Chisame's Bad End.

(-)

"Someone so pretty shouldn't hide behind such huge specs!"

"But I..."

Before she could complete her thought, something snapped in Chisame Hasegawa's mind. Turning around, she went back inside her room. After making sure this time that the door was locked, she calmly changed from the bunny-girl outfit and back into her school uniform. Ignoring Professor Springfield's plaintive calling of her name and knocking at the door, she retrieved her spare glasses and calmly sat down at her computer desk.

Of all the strange things Chisame had witnessed at Mahora Academy, Class 2A's ridiculous, ten-year old English teacher was the first she realized it was possible to do something about. Picking up the phone, she called her father and explained to him that one of the school's professor's had come into her room uninvited, and after being told to leave, had taken a personal possession and attempted to use it to entice her to go somewhere she had no interest in going.

Before that call was finished, the knocking at her dorm room's door ceased.

Next, Chisame called not the Mahora City police, who would only try to dissuade her from pressing charges, but the Prefectural Police.

Finally, while waiting for the arrival of the police, Chisame turned on her computer and went out onto the internet to tell all of 'Chiu's' fans about what had happened...

(-)

_("No good deed goes unpunished...")_

Setting down the police report, Dean Konoemon Konoe of Mahora Academy sat back in his chair and wondered about the cynicism of the person who had first come up with that saying. _("I can't believe the career of Nagi's son is going to be delayed or ruined, all because of his concern for a student, and the innocent taking of a girl's glasses!")_

Leaning forward, Konoemon rubbed briefly at his temples, then looked up at his Chief of Staff, Toko Kuzunoha. "Is there nothing that can be done about this?"

Still angry at how out of control things had become, Toko shook her head. "If Miss Hasegawa had called the academy police like anyone else would have, we might have been able to control this. By involving her father, and through him an important member of the Japanese Parliament, as well as the Prefectural Police, whose supervisor hates Mahora's autonomy anyway, it became almost impossible to resolve quietly. If she hadn't also told so many people on-line about the incident, Professor Akashi might have been able to more easily control the release of the story. Taken together though, too many people are aware of what happened. If we were to forcibly resolve this issue through 'special means,' it would cause more secondary trouble than the career of a single mage, no matter who his father was, is worth."

Turning slightly, Konoemon gave Class 2A's former Homeroom Professor a look expressing faint hope. "Professor Takahata. You earlier indicated that the lawyer for Miss Hasegawa's father had delivered a note indicating a possible willingness to compromise on this matter?"

Upset at himself for recommending to Negi Springfield that he try to get Chisame Hasegawa more involved with the rest of Class 2A, Takamichi T. Takahata nodded. "He said that if we dismiss Professor Springfield, his client would not pursue the matter any further."

Sighing, Konoemon leaned over, bracing a shaking forehead atop the arc formed by his interlaced fingers. "Well then, I guess the only thing to do is send Negi back to Meldiana. If something else doesn't come up for him before then, we can quietly bring him back after Miss Hasegawa graduates."

Clenching his fist in distaste over what he now had to do, Takamichi turned to leave Konoemon's office. After opening the door, he looked back over his shoulder at the gloom filled group gathered around the Dean's desk. "I'll go let Negi know, then help him get to the airport..."

(-)

Arriving back at Class 2A after an absence spent getting rid of the ridiculously young Professor Springfield, Chisame Hasegawa saw with satisfaction that the much more believable Takamichi T. Takahata was once again to be the class's homeroom teacher. _("Good! No more brat professor for this girl!")_

Ignoring the looks given to her by Evangeline McDowell, Nodoka Miyazaki, and a few others, Chisame sat down next to Yue Ayase and was surprised to see the seat in front of Asuna Kagurazaka occupied by a tall girl with long, curly red hair. _('Wasn't some Chinese girl sitting there?")_

Looking around the room, Chisame saw with growing unease that someone next to Yuuna Akashi she'd thought was a robot was instead a thin girl with bleached hair and darkly tanned skin. In addition, the fourth member of Class 2A's cheer squad, instead of the pig-tailed equipment geek she thought she remembered, was sitting in the seat next to the class's only(?) Chinese student, Ku Fei.

Hearing Professor Takahata tapping a ring on his desk to call the class to order, Chisame forgot about things that had to be normal, opened up her textbook, and got ready for the day's English lesson.

(-)

Belief in what she considered 'reality' didn't stop Chisame Hasegawa from giving a shudder of nascent fear as she stepped from the late train onto an ominously empty platform near the Mahora Academy Girl's dorms.

A late night helping out the professor in her computer lab found Chisame arriving home after dark. The eerie atmosphere caused by a blinking platform lamp who's ballast was going bad made her wish fervently that she'd come home earlier.

A clunk as the car door closed, then the humming of electrical motors as the train pulled away broke the temporary spell of paralysis, and Chisame started moving rapidly towards the stairs leading down from the platform. Nearing the bottom, she was brought up short by the sudden appearance from the shadows near the platform's exit of an apparent child.

"Fifteen years..."

Invisible threads suddenly gripped Chisame around her throat and body, stifling her cry of startlement. Unable to move or make a sound as the threads began digging into her skin, she could only watch as her classmate Evangeline McDowell slowly entered the circle of light given off by an overhead lamp.

"Fifteen years I've waited for an opportunity to escape this place. It arrives all in one, mostly helpless little package, and you had to go and chase it away!"

With the continually contracting 'threads' making it increasingly difficult to breath, Chisame could only make the weakest of struggles as her body and head were forced back, leaving her throat fully exposed.

"Since you ruined my original plans, I've decided to make you part of the backup plan."

Beginning to grow light-headed from a lack of oxygen, Chisame could only stare as Evangeline came over, smiled, and brushed away a few stray strands of hair covering her exposed throat.

"One would imagine, after you initiated the dismissal of a professor, that your disappearance would bring less than positive attention to Mahora Academy. With Mahora's administration suitably distracted by the inevitable chaos, and the power from your virgin blood, I'll be able to break the curse imprisoning me here, and at long-last escape this wretched place."

Evangeline smiled again, revealing a pair of extended canines. Chisame felt her eyes go wide as the blonde girl leaned down and sank those shining fangs into an exposed throat. Heart beginning to race as her blood pressure dropped, she stared up at a blood red, full moon and marveled at the unreality of being killed by a vampi...

oware.

(-)

**Author's Notes:**

**_"No good deed goes unpunished."  
_A saying coined by the American poet Edgar Allan Poe.**

**Chisame Hasegawa would be vaguely aware of the changes to the time stream resulting from her actions, (new students replacing Chao, Satomi, and Chachamaru,) because of her being the focus of the divergence.**

**Within my 'Ala Alba in the World of Magic,' story, Negi getting kicked out of Mahora means at a minimum;**

**Failure of several important romantic relationships to develop, thus meaning Chao and Cheiu Lingshen (Satomi Hakase,) are never born.**

**Chachamaru is never built, thus Evangeline McDowell never learns the warmth of friendship.**

**Konoka Konoe will be successfully kidnapped by Chigusa Amagasaki, and Setsuna Sakurazaki will be killed in a failed attempt to rescue her.**

**Ryoomen Sukuna no Kami will be successfully summoned by Chigusa Amagasaki, and the Kansai and Kanto Magic Associations destroyed.**

**Fate Averruncus and Kosmo Entelecheia will carry their plans to fruition, and the Mundus Magicus will be destroyed.**

**All because of good intentions and a pair of glasses...**


	5. Chapter 05: Fate versus Satsuki

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Ballantine - DelRey in the United States, NOT by me.

SPOILER ALERT! AU story occurring after c189.

This is simply a commentary by Fate, taking place roughly during volume nine of the manga.

(-)

"There was just that one time I lost my focus."  
-Fate Averruncus

(-)

I believe I can say without being too immodest that I am a strong mage. After all, I helped pacify nearly an entire temple complex full of argumentative people, was involved in the resolution of the Ryomen Sukuna no Kami incident, and once even battled the 'Maga Nosferatu' with acceptable results. I am confident in my abilities and experience, and believe, hopefully without too much prideful mannerism, that I am capable of successfully handling any job or assignment given to me by my employers.

Now then, during the planning stages of a future venture in the Mundus-Magicus, I found myself with some time off. Deciding it might be good to permanently settle accounts with a rival of mine in Japan, I proceeded there with every intention of doing so.

I arrived at Mahora Academy, my rival's place of employment, in the late evening several days before the academy's pre-summer Mahora Fest. Having an instinct for such things, I quickly located my rival at a closed Dim Sum street vendor named 'Chao Bao Zi.'

Since there seemed to be no one around, I was provided with a perfect opportunity to begin negotiations with my rival, who seemed to be asleep in Chao Bao Zi's storage car. I started to approach, but as I did, the owner or chef of Chao Bao Zi exited the kitchen car. In all my existence, I have never seen a more beatific, pleasant, Bodhisattva-like face than the one possessed by that girl. Here before me was someone who's very presence could in all likelihood stop a riotous brawl.

Having been noticed, I was invited to sit in the serving area of Chao Bao Zi's kitchen car. Saying she could tell I had just arrived in Japan, and was suffering slight indigestion from the effects of airline food, the girl partially re-opened the kitchen car and proceeded to start cooking. Despite the proximity of my rival, complete with the chance for nearly one-sided negotiations while he was indisposed, I found myself unable to resist the invitation.

While continuing to maintain a smiling disposition, seemingly without a care beyond her kitchen, this chef of Chao Bao Zi drew me in, making me forget my entire reason for coming to Japan. Rightly guessing that jet-lag meant this was normally my morning, she proceeded to make me breakfast.

Saying she knew just the thing to help me relax and to settle my stomach, the chef quickly set before me a delicious vegetable conge, a type of rice porridge, followed by one of chicken. While I enjoyed these the chef produced a clay steeping pot of 'Pu Erh,' or fermented Bolay tea. Though I prefer coffee, the strongly flavored tea still settled my stomach, and prepared me for the rest of my meal.

Next came several steamed dishes. First, a 'Har Gau' translucent-skinned shrimp dumpling I found particularly enjoyable, not having tasted such excellent shrimp of late. Second were several fluffy white dumplings containing a succulent barbecue pork. Finally, as my last dish, I enjoyed a 'Cheong Fun' rice noodle roll filled with beef and sprinkled with sesame seed.

After finishing off another pot of tea, listening to the chef's mild conversation while I did so, I found myself completely relaxed and starting to nod off. Seeing this, she apologized for providing such an expansive meal, and said there was a place for me to rest inside Chao Bao Zi's storage car if I wished it.

Waking completely refreshed the next morning, I ignored some other person also sleeping in the storage car and went outside to be greeted by the unbelievably fresh-looking chef of Chao Bao Zi. (If only I could look so good in the morning!) She asked me how I felt, then reminded me that I should hurry, or I might miss my flight home. It wasn't until I was half-way there that I realized I had never engaged in the negotiations which had been the entire purpose for coming to Japan.

Investigations I conducted after my return revealed that the chef of the Chao Bao Zi was one Satsuki Yotsuba, student number 30, Mahora Academy Junior High class 3A, the very one taught by my rival. Considering how casually she distracted me, it almost seemed as if she had divined my purpose for coming to Japan! _(Surely this was impossible!)_

In any case, while I unhesitatingly recommend visiting the Chao Bao Zi at Mahora Academy if you are in search of an excellent meal, I personally hope the chef never becomes an associate, or full partner of my rival. If her abilities to distract, and to put someone at their ease were brought to use during future negotiations, I would have to fear for my success in such endeavors!

oware.

(-)

**Author's Notes:**

**Originally written for an on-line fan-press group, but never used.**


	6. Chap 06: Something Lost Something Gained

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Ballantine - DelRey in the United States, NOT by me.

Yukimi is the future Oracle of the Kansai Magic Association. She was created by Kafka'sdragon, and is used here briefly with his permission.

(-)

"Incomparable Doll Master that she was, The Dark Evangel was still no match for those of the Kagura Onmyouji."  
-Amagi Ayanakoji. Author of: "Academy Diary."

(-)

Not Always a Mage, and Other Stories of Mahora.

Chapter Six: Something Lost, Something Gained.

(-)

"Miss Konoka! Where are you?"

Spread out over the entirety of the Kansai Magic Association compound, shine maidens and male security guards bent to the task of searching for their leader's daughter.

"Have you found any sign of where my daughter has gotten off to?"

Sighing and shaking her head, the leader of the shrine maidens turned to face Eishun Konoe as he came up behind her. "No Sir. We are positive Miss Konoka hasn't left the temple grounds, but we still have no idea where she is."

Exasperated and worried, Eishun glanced up and let his gaze wander across the many buildings of contained within the Kansai Magic Association grounds. _("I wish Yuki-chan had had the chance to develop more before the last oracle passed away. She's still so unstable we don't dare risk using her to locate my daughter!")_ Thinking about the frightened red-headed child, Eishun shook his head in sympathy. As a father, his own drifting thoughts about what might have happened to Konoka were bad enough. What Yukimi might see didn't bear considering.

A shrine maiden exited one of the nearby storage buildings. Looking up, Eishun caught her eye and received a negative shake of the head. _("Next time Konoka wants to play 'Hide and Seek,' I'm definitely going to pay more attention to her!")_ Giving a sigh, he turned back to face the leader of the male security guards. "It takes Konoe blood to pass through the wards on the storage building with all the things we inherited from the Kagura's. Have everyone else keep searching while I go look there."

As the guard made a slight bow, accepting his instructions, Eishun started to walk away. After a few steps, he turned to look back once more. "Should the representatives of the Shinmei-Ryu show up with the Sakurazaki girl, keep them entertained until I return."

As the leader of the Kansai Magic Association continued walking away, the guard bowed once more.

(-)

Angrily fuming as she walked, Konoka Konoe wandered aimlessly through the dimly-lit aisles of a dusty storage building. Her normally cute face marred by a tremendous pout, she thought about being ignored by her father, and began to walk faster. _("Stupid Papa! Always doing things with HIS friends!")_

Memories of her mother's kind smile and gentle touch halted Konoka's aggravated stride momentarily. Unfortunately, the intrusive image of the wizened old man with the top-knot and hoop ear-rings who had been visiting her father interrupted that pleasant reminiscing. Fuming, she started moving forward again. _("Stupid Papa! Maybe I should just run off somewhere and go make my own friends!")_

Walking down a set of stairs without thinking, Konoka turned a corner and continued walking and mumbling to herself. When she finally noticed the increasing dimness of her surroundings, she stopped and turned back. Seeing multiple possible pathways between the piles of dust covered crates, she suddenly realized it was impossible to tell which one lead back to the stairs.

Such light as there was didn't illuminate anything beyond the next intersection. Quickly growing frightened by the darkness and suddenly oppressive silence, Konoka ran down the aisle until she came up against a blank wall. Without thinking, she turned and ran again until she came up against another blank wall. "Papa... help me..."

Running back to the next intersection, Konoka turned and ran down that until with a loud crack, the floor fell away, and she dropped screaming into the inky blackness below.

(-)

Standing at the top of the stairs leading into the building's underground storage areas, Eishun paused as a barely heard scream echoed up from a part of the building he'd only entered once before. "Konoka? KONOKA! Are you down there?" Not hearing any response, he chanted a mantra that increased the lighting in the darkened area below. Quickly spotting tiny footprints in the fine dust that could only belong to his daughter, he descended the stairs and moved off carefully between the floor-to ceiling stacks of unmarked crates.

(-)

Sitting up on a small pile of rotted and splintered wood, Konoka looked up at the brightly lit hole above and wondered what had caused the place she'd fallen from to suddenly get brighter. Standing, she brushed the moldy wood and dust off her kimono, then began looking for a way out. A looming presence of someone else in the dark room prompted a jump and a shout of fear, but as her eyesight adjusted to the lighting from above, she could see that the person had remained seated in a chair placed against the unlit room's wall.

Moving forward, the first thing that drew Konoka's attention was the 'person's' shockingly pink hair. Moving closer still, she took another look and finally realized the 'person' was probably just a doll. Reaching out tentatively, she took hold of a gloved hand and found it to be very soft and life-like. Growing bolder, she moved up next to the maid-uniformed doll to look up at its amazingly life-like face. _("Wow... what a pretty doll... it almost looks like she's just asleep...")_

Remembering the story in a fairy-tale she'd read, Konoka began looking around for something to stand on. Finding a small crate, she dragged it over to the doll's feet. Climbing up on the little platform, she reached out to brush a few strands of hair from the dolls face. _("A Prince woke up the sleeping Princess in my story-book... If I kiss this doll, I wonder if it will wake up?"_) Leaning forward, she pursued her lips, closed her eyes, and prepared to do the thing the prince had done in the story.

"KONOKA!"

Surprised to suddenly hear her name called, Konoka started to turn to look, tripped on the slat edging the crate, and fell off.

Hearing his daughter's yelp coming out of the splinter-lined hole, Eishun carefully lay down and moved up to its edge. "Konoka! Are you down there?"

Rolling over on her knees, Konoka rubbed her sore bottom. "Owie..." Looking up, she saw her father and quickly forgot the pain. "PAPA!"

Sighing with relief, Eishun extended his hand down towards Konoka. "Grab hold, and I'll pull you up."

Giddy with excitement, Konoka got up and dragged the crate over beneath the hole, then stood on it so she could reach up to take her father's hand. "Papa! You came to look for me after all!"

After letting Konoka wrap both hands around his own, Eishun focused his Ki energy and easily lifted her up and out and onto hopefully solid ground.

Before he could even move away from the hole, Konoka extended her arms up towards Eishun. "Papa! Pick me up!"

Doing as his daughter requested, Eishun deftly settled Konoka in the crook of his right arm. "That's not very nice Konoka, running off like that. Everyone was VERY worried about you!"

Pouting, Konoka turned away. "It's all your fault Papa! You wouldn't play with me!"

As Konoka turned slightly to see what his reaction would be, Eishun could only nod. "I'm sorry. As busy as I was, I shouldn't have ignored you like I did."

Showing yet another childish mood swing, Konoka turned back and hugged Eishun's neck for all she was worth. "That's okay Papa! You came and found me anyway!" Leaning back once more, she gave her father an excited look. "Hey Papa! Guess what I found!"

Even knowing what the answer might be, Eishun still showed genuine curiosity over how Konoka might describe what she'd seen. "What did you see?"

Raising her arms, Konoka spread them out as wide as she could. It was a BIG doll! She was sooo pretty! Her clothes were all blue and white and red! She had pink hair, was dressed like a maid, and looked so real it seemed like she might wake up with a kiss! Just like the princess in my story!"

Suddenly worried, Eishun tightened the grip he held on Konoka. "DID you kiss her?"

Looking a little sad, Konoka shook her head. "No, but maybe we can come back and get her later! It might be fun to have such a big doll as a friend!"

Smiling sympathetically, Eishun patted Konoka on the back. "Maybe that won't be necessary. The Aoyama's are coming by today to drop off a little girl names Setsuna who's just your age. Why don't you try being friends with her instead?"

Excited once more, Konoka hugged Eishun again. "A REAL friend? Thank you Papa!"

As he returned Konoka's hug, Eishun glanced back over his shoulder. _("What wonderful timing! I'm not sure the temple could have survived the excitement if that 'Doll' back there had become Konoka's 'friend!'")_

(-)

As Eishun and Konoka exited the storage building, the lights quickly dimmed to their former level.

Far below, in the renewed darkness, a heart that had begun to awaken slowed into dormancy once more. If this was not the time, that was fine. One day, a new Master would come, and the Angel of Steel would live again.

oware.

(-)

**Author's Notes:**

**Of course, the 'Angel of Steel' is Kurumi, from the anime and manga; 'Steel Angel Kurumi.'**

**'Steel Angel Kurumi,' both the anime and manga, are owned by Kaishaku, Kadokawa Shoten and Pony Canyon in Japan, and ADV in the United States, NOT by me.**


	7. Chapter 07: A Lost Puppy

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Kodansha USA in the United States, NOT by me.

Other characters are also the property of their respective creators and owners, not me.

While not quite a 'story of Mahora,' this chapter still ties in to my big Negima story 'Ala Alba in the World of Magic, and explains why Collet was where she was in that story.'

"What an unbelievable path that set me on..."  
-General Collet Farandole. Author of: "My Youth in Ariadne."

Not Always a Mage, and Other Stories of Mahora.

Chapter Seven: A Lost Puppy.

(-)

_("I swear I won't ever do THAT again!")_

Ears and tail drooping, Collet Farandole dragged herself back up the stairs to her room in the Valkyrie Cadet dorms.

Reading up on memory erasure spells while riding a broom back from her uncle's house, she hadn't been paying attention and crashed into a constable directing traffic around an accident. Things would have been worse if the spell she'd been practice-chanting had actually gone off, but the constable was a quick sort, and caught her wand before it hit the ground.

With a look of displeasure that rivaled that used by her uncle, the constable ordered Collet to sit on the curb until he finished his business. That was torment enough, but when the man finally came over to speak to her, he remained silent until she finally dared to look up.

That set off a monologue that went on for over an hour, as the constable expounded on Ariadne's traffic laws to the N'th degree, on how 'reading and riding' was extremely unsafe, and on how since she was a Valkyrie Cadet, wasn't she ashamed to have to be lectured by a mere constable?

Ears drooping, tail wrapped tightly around her leg, Collet had nodded and answered with a simple 'Yes Sir.'

Apparently satisfied, the constable let her go.

Setting her broom in its corner, she undressed quickly and gathered up her shower kit. Part of the reason the constable had probably let her go was that he'd kept her sitting in the sun for most of the time she'd been waiting. Not bathing before she went to bed would mean having to change her sheets in the morning, and she'd just done that the day before.

Gently pushing open the door to the bathroom, Collet heard two showers already running. She wondered who it was for a moment until she recognized the voice of Emily Sevensheep, representative for Class C, the group of cadets they both belonged to.

"I hope that Nagi clock doesn't sell tonight Bea. If it wasn't for having to meet with my mother in an hour, I'd go down to Humikane Curios tonight to pick the thing up!"

At the mention of a Nagi Springfield idol good, Collet felt her ears perk up.

"Emily-sama, Humikane's closes in less than a half-hour. You only just received notice about it, so surely it won't sell before you can go down there in the morning. We don't have class tomorrow, so as long as you get up early you should be fine."

cree-battan...

Leaning out over the top of her shower stall door at the sound of the bathroom door suddenly opening and closing, Emily looked out into the dressing area. "Hello?"

Silence was the only answer as Beatrice matched Emily's pose. "No one's there Emily-sama. Maybe they were in one of the water-closets and we just didn't notice when we came in?"

Feeling the oddest sense that she had just avoided some kind of threat, Emily stared at the entrance to the bathroom for a moment, then shook her head and returned to showering. "I suppose so..."

(-)

Tossing her bathing kit on the bed, Collet rushed to put her clothes back on. _("Curfew is in ten minutes, if I can get outside the Magorum grounds before that, I can make some excuse when I come back!)_

Finishing with her blouse, Collet realized she was off a button and silently berated herself as she rushed to redo the job. Finished at last, she was starting to reach for her broom when she saw a charm her uncle had given her on the nightstand.

Uncle Balthazar had always managed to find her when she was lost as a child, so she considered it to be a good luck charm. Snatching it up, she put the chain around her neck and grabbed her broom. Not even wanting to waste the slightest bit of time, she opened the window and jumped out even before mounting the broom.

Dropping nearly to the ground made her start a bit wobbly, but she'd saved at least two minutes by not taking the stairs. Increasing speed, she rose up and shot over the wall, trailed by the voice of a guard who shouted that she should be 'Using the gates, and not jumping the walls!'

Five minutes put her in the best place to land near Humikane's without being seen; a small public park off the alley behind the shop. Getting back into the Magorum would be much easier if she wasn't being led there for curfew violation by a constable, so it was best if she avoided landing in front of the shop itself.

Smiling, Collet started running towards the gap between Humikane's and the statuary shop next to it. All she had to do now was get through there, and she'd finally score a Nagi idol good before Emily cou...

(-)

Stepping out from his hiding place, Sharif Amir looked at the prize the flytrap spell had caught, then turned on the mage who had set it up. "You idiot! That's the wrong girl!"

Anger showing on his face, the mage didn't back down. "How was I supposed to know that? All you and Connel would tell me was that I was supposed to capture a Valkyrie cadet! The only other information you gave me was that she'd be a junior third-year! Well; she's wearing a third year uniform, what else do you want!"

Unable to remain mad at the mage, since he did have a point, Sharif started chewing unconsciously on his thumb. If they delayed too much; constables, or worse, Valkyries, would come to investigate the odd spell-flare. "We don't have time to screw with this stupid beagle, but we can't let her go. Take her to Connel and tell him what you told me. Even if I knew who the target was, it's still his fault for being so ridiculously secretive about it, so I'll back you up if he complains."

With a nod, the mage quickly enveloped the flytrap-frozen beagle-girl in a hammerspace pocket before disappearing down the darkened alley.

Shaking his head, Sharif started walking out towards the street. The first thing he needed to do was get that Nagi Springfield bait clock back from Humikane, then start planning a long vacation from his statuary shop. That damn harpy Cycilia Sevensheep at KitNews may have escaped the wrath of the enemies she'd made again, but the disappearance of a Valkyrie Cadet was going to make thing too hot to be worth sticking around a moment longer than necessary.

(-)

(One week later.)

Looking down at his scrying scroll, with the scale expanded out almost as far as it could go, Balthazar Farandole confirmed that the glowing pip was still sitting just outside Zephillia. Vicky Seras had emphasized that Ariadne couldn't press things too harshly with the mercenary town over a single cadet, but she had also said he was free to do whatever he wished as his niece's guardian.

The personification of 'whatever he wished' was now standing before him, in the form of representatives of the Stellan Knights. "Mister Glaces. I don't care what you have to do; I want my niece back!"

Leaning forward, Glaces took a look at Faradole's scroll, made a few notes in a pad, then straightened back up. "You can count on us Mister Farandole. I'll get a team heading that way as soon as I get back to my office."

Nodding in thanks, Balthazar stood and saw Glaces to the door. Returning to his desk, he looked down at the scroll again, focusing on the steady glow that marked his niece's location. _("I don't know what you've gotten yourself into this time Collet, but at least you had the good sense to take that charm I gave you...")_

oware. (Or; 'To be continued in Ala Alba: Chapter Fifteen: Garden of Stone.')

**(-)**

**Author's Notes:**

**It seems Emily's mother Cycilia had enemies even before the Fourth Battle of Ostia in Ala Alba in the World of Magic.**

**Time-wise, this event takes place just before Fate attacks the Ala Alba at the gate-port in Megalo-Mesembria.**

**The Stellan Knights also appeared in Ala Alba, chapter fifteen.**

**General Farandole... The explanation for that will have to wait for another time!**


	8. Chapter 08: Four for New Ostia

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Kodansha USA in the United States, NOT by me.

Other characters are the property of their respective owners and creators, not me.

It's been a really long time since I've posted anything...

I HAVE been writing, and editing... just not posting... _(A huge body of work for a possible post high school Negima story exists, but it's very beta right now.)_

I was originally going to replace chapter twenty-two of Ala Alba in the World of Magic with this chapter, but I couldn't bring myself to do so.

The stories explaining how Collet Farandole wound up in Zephillia, 'A Puppy Should Always Wear its Collar,' (taking place a week before the gate port attacks, and being effectively a 'chapter zero,') and 'Blood Will Tell,' (taking place about two weeks after those attacks,) are a normal part of 'Ala Alba in the World of Magic,' and should be considered a part of that larger story.

While it can be read separately, it wouldn't hurt to read chapter seven before this one.

(-)

"The 'Battle of Vimy Ridge' was the first real test of combat for several of Ariadne's future leaders."  
-Captain Asagiri Komaki. (Ret.) Author of: "The Valkyrie Brigade and the Fourth Battle of Ostia"

(-)

'Not Always a Mage' and Other Tales of Mahora

Chapter eight: Four for New Ostia.

(-)

(Ariadne Magorum, Valkyrie Brigade Trainee Dormitory)

_(Two weeks prior to the test for Cadet Auxiliaries to accompany the Valkyrie Brigade on its security mission to the Twentieth Celebration of the end of the Schismatic War at New Ostia.)_

"_**LIGHTNIG AXE!"**_

Dressed in a terry-cloth robe and slippers, still drying her hair with a towel after finishing a shower, Emily Sevensheep walked out into the third-year trainee's common area to hear the sounds of a gladiator match being shown on the HD viewer.

Curious as to who it might actually be, since the Lightning Axe was a signature spell of the presumed dead Nagi Springfield, she walked over and stood behind her roommate, Beatrice Monroe. "What's showing?"

Without needing to take her eyes away from the HD, Beatrice recognized Emily both by voice and the scent of the blonde girl's soap. "Taped replays of the winners of the Minerva Cup in Granicus City from ten years ago; a team called 'Lightning Axe.'"

Somewhat irritated that a pair of unknowns would dare to take a move belonging to the Great Nagi-sama, Emily focused on the HD while she continued drying her hair. Surprisingly, instead of using some slipshod half-correct imitation of the spell, the team on the HD did Lighting Axe full justice. "Wow… they almost make it look easy…"

As the opponents of Lightning Axe signaled their capitulation, Beatrice turned and looked up at Emily. Not surprisingly; her roommate seemed to thinking about the logical extension of her comment. "Ojou-sama. Since I wanted to understand how it worked, I've already done the basic research on the origins and execution of the Lightning Axe spell. If you'd like to try it out, I'll be happy to assist you."

The very idea that she might possess enough ability to use one of Nagi-sama's signature spells made Emily want to immediately shake her head. Looking down at Beatrice though, and seeing the serious expression on her friend's face, she found she decided it wouldn't hurt to at least give the spell a try. "Sure; why not."

Before Beatrice could say anything further, a hurricane of loudness stormed into the common area in the person of Private Carmen Ibanez, the Valkyrie Knight assigned after the disappearance of Collet Farandole to insure all the third-years were present and accounted for at evening curfew.

"_ALRIGHT YOU DADDY'S GIRLS; FALL IN FOR EVENING FORMATION!"_

Later on, Emily tapped the rune controlling the lights in the room she shared with Beatrice, then carefully moved through the darkness and climbed into her own bed.

"Ojou-sama… have you heard any word about Collet?"

Despite the darkness, Emily shook her head. "Not a thing. I suppose Collet might have run off to Ostia for the war's end celebration, but I doubt she'd do something like that two months in advance."

Though the class rep constantly berated Collet Farandole for the mistakes the beagle-girl was prone to make, Beatrice could tell Emily was worried, in her own way, about their classmate. "I hope nothing bad happened to her, Ojou-sama."

Even considering the trouble Collet disappearing had caused her as Class Representative, Emily's thoughts echoed her roommate's. "I hope so as well, Bea."

(-)

(Outside Ariadne)

Growling to herself, Emily lamented the loss of her clothes as well as the loss of the lead in the broom rally to test who could qualify to be assigned as Valkyrie Auxiliaries when the brigade left in a few weeks to go oversee security at the twentieth anniversary of the end of the Schismatic War being held in New Ostia.

By executing an unexpected sacrifice play, as well as by exiting the city through the Sheep's Gate instead of going over the wall like everyone else, Jei fon Katze and Sachi du Sha had stripped the favorite to win the broom-rally nearly naked and seized the lead.

Though cutting through the Forest of Monsters would have saved time, Emily decided it would be better to just pour on the speed and try to catch up. As it was, there was no telling what she and Beatrice might disturb if they did take such a shortcut.

As she led the way through the only safe route between the eastern and western parts of the forest, with Beatrice close at her heels, Emily found a memory coming unbidden to the fore.

With just over two weeks of practice, she had managed to master a passable version of Lightning Axe.

Inviting her mother to the spell practice range with the intent of showing off what she'd accomplished had turned into a confusing experience. Instead of being happy for Emily, her mother had, for the briefest of moments, shown a pained look. Though she quickly covered that look with a smile, her praise had still been oddly subdued.

With a shake of her head, Emily drove the memory away. If anything; worry over her mother's reaction had been what lead to the mistakes she'd made so far in the race. If she wanted to win and be chosen to go to Ostia, she couldn't afford any more distractions.

Eyes growing wide with surprise, Beatrice watched as Emily put on a sudden burst of speed and started pulling ahead. "O… Ojou-sama! Please wait… I can't keep up with you…"

Blinking, Emily looked back and realized she'd been leaving Beatrice behind. "Bea; we really need to hurry if we're going to catch up."

Panting, Beatrice pulled up beside Emily as the two of them neared a low rise called Vimy Ridge, one of the broom race checkpoints and the end of the Forest of Monsters. "I… I know, Ojou-sama… but… your speed…"

"_**KIYAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"**_

Seeing a large flock of birds suddenly take off out of the forest to their right, followed by a blast of splintering wood, Beatrice reached out and grabbed Emily's arm. "Ojou-sama! Look out!"

Panicked and wide-eyed, Jei and Sachi suddenly re-crossed Vimy Ridge, heading back towards Emily and Beatrice. As a part of the forest behind them disintegrated into a cloud of splinters, both lost control of their brooms and crashed to the ground.

Shouldering the splintering trees aside as it left the forest was a creature few real Valkyries had ever encountered, much less Valkyrie trainees…

"_**Griffon Dragon!"**_

Common sense told Emily to run, that she stood no chance against such a powerful beast. Conscience and her duty as a Class Representative pulled her in another direction.

Something as shallow as winning a trip to New Ostia no longer mattered. What did was that to leave Jei and Sachi behind in order to escape would be to condemn both to death. "Bea! Testudo shield formation; follow me!"

Drawing her wand, Beatrice chanted her activation key and followed Emily without a second thought.

With an impact that dug into the sod around Jei and Sachi, Emily landed and manifested the strongest shielding spell she knew. Just as the Griffon Dragon let forth a blast of its whirlwind breath, she felt Beatrice' shield lock in just behind and below the top edge of her own. Hesitating only for a moment, Jei and Sachi shook off their fear and quickly added their own shields, locking them in to the sides.

Together, with someone shouting words none would be able to remember later, they just barely managed to weather the attack.

As the Griffon Dragon sat back slightly, perhaps surprised they had managed to survive, Emily's thoughts were racing. _("If we run; it will catch us, but we can't stay either, because its attack is too powerful… that means the only real option we have is to launch our own attack… but that won't work because none of us know a spell powerful enough to break… a… horn… No one except me…") _"Bea; you and the others lead it back into the forest! Head for that pillar of rock! When you get there, start hitting it with sagita. I'll circle around and hit a horn from behind its wind-shield!"

'Insane' was Beatrice' first thought about the plan; but her body was already moving, acting on an instinctive faith in Emily's plan.

Hearing Emily's instructions, Jei and Sachi gave each other worried looks before nodding in acceptance of their part in the plan. When the Griffon Dragon fired its whirlwind breath again, they leapt out of the way along with everyone else, then followed Beatrice as she waved and shouted, trying to draw the creature back into the forest.

Racing away, Emily watched over her shoulder as the Griffon Dragon began to follow Beatrice and the others. After waiting just a bit longer, she turned and headed towards the pillar of rock that was her plan's rendezvous point.

Considering how dangerous the creature was; their only real chance for survival, much less escape, was to stun it by breaking off a horn. Failure to do so, with it being in an irritated state, meant it would probably finish the four of them off, then go on to attack other participants of the broom rally.

To use the Lightning Axe though… Emily felt the shadow of doubt trying to cloud her mind, doing its worst to leach away the confidence that came with the simple decision to act. Shaking her head, she focused once more on reaching the place set for the rendezvous with Beatrice and the others.

(-)

A Griffon Dragon appearing on the route for the Broom Rally was a near disaster. So much so Grandmistress Seras herself became involved beyond her normal roll of presenting the winner's award.

One team of broom-riders from the race had just landed back at the starting point, while the tracking monitor indicated that most of the rest were on the way back. Unfortunately, stationary indicators showed that two teams and four girls were still out on the course. For that reason, Seras activated a telepathia link with the current commander of the Valkyrie Brigade. "Captain Komaki. All but the first two teams have been successfully recalled. How soon before the ready squad leaves the armory?"

"We're leaving now; Grandmistress! We'll reach the far side of the Forest of Monsters within five minutes."

_("Five minutes…")_ Pained by what such an eternity could mean for the four girls confronted by a creature which could kill them with but a trifling effort, Seras grimaced visibly. "Keep me informed."

_("Yes Ma'am.")_

(-)

"AAAHHHHHHH! I don't wanna' be stripped naked before I die!"

After giving her now nearly bare friend Jei von Katze just the briefest of glances, Sachi du Sha turned back to dodging the Whirlwind Breath of the Griffon Dragon and following Beatrice Monroe through the trees of the Forest of Monsters. "Shut Up! You can weasel sympathy out of someone later! Right now just keep dodging!"

Whipping her broom around a tree, Beatrice risked a glance back at the Griffon Dragon. Seeing she had a few precious, safe seconds away from its breath attack, she slowed so her two companions could catch up. "Jei, you and Sachi do what you did against Emily! Split apart at the rock, then hit it from both sides with sagita. When it focuses on one of you; I'll come over the top and attack. Keep dodging and hitting it whenever it tries to focus on someone until Emily gets here."

It wasn't normal for people from different classes to order each other around, but Beatrice' calm confidence was reassuring, so Jei gulped and nodded. "Ye… Yes Ma'am! Sachi! I'm going right!"

Without a word, Sachi nodded and started to ease towards the left side of the rock pillar they were rapidly approaching.

After passing to the left and right of rock pillar; Jei and Sachi snap-turned behind it and shot out towards the Griffon Dragon's flanks.

Braking to a hard stop, Beatrice took shelter behind the pillar.

Apparently confused by what had just happened, the Griffon Dragon roared in frustration before firing a blast of Whirlwind Breath at the pillar. Seeking out the prey its simple intellect understood to still be nearby, it ignored Jei and Sachi.

Both hands visibly shaking even as she fought to stay calm, Beatrice watched as a storm of rock splinters began flaking away from the pillar and flying off into the woods.

Rushing back to Beatrice' defense, Jei and Sachi unleashed sagita attacks against the Griffon Dragon's flanks. It ignored them, letting its wind shield absorb the damage in favor of concentrating on prey it knew was trapped.

When the bits of rock stopped flying, Beatrice heard the sounds of a sagita attack as expected, but instead of going after Jei or Sachi, the Griffon Dragon fired another blast of its Whirlwind Breath at the rock pillar.

When a flake of rock suddenly curved around the shrinking pillar at hit her in the face, Beatrice realized with a growing sense of panic that she'd managed to trap herself, and that the Griffon Dragon was trying to force her out into the open… _("O… Ojou-sama… help me…")_

_("No plan survives contact with the enemy…") _Sachi du Sha wanted to punch her history instructor in the face for being so right as she watched Beatrice get hit again by a rock splinter carried by the whirlwinds surrounding the dark-haired Class C girl's hiding place. Fortunately, instead of giving in to panic, she managed to focus on trying to come up with a new plan…

…forcing the Griffon Dragon to look down would make it easier for Emily to attack from above, instead of having to do so from directly behind…

Watching Sachi land before launching her next sagita attack struck Jei van Katze as madness, however, her friend must have a plan of some sort, so she did the same.

Through eyes hazed by pain, Beatrice realized what Jei and Sachi had done, and started to try to tell them to run, but her voice wouldn't come. Shaking like a leaf, she couldn't even make herself move to try to distract the Griffon Dragon as it began swinging its head back and forth, apparently trying to decide which annoyance to deal with first.

Just as the Griffon Dragon turned her way and she began to have serious doubts about her continued survival, Sachi saw a blur of movement out of the corner of her eye.

Like a spear, Emily came in unerringly behind the Griffon Dragon's wind shield. She tried to use a difficult spell technique designed to stop its user on an Auric, but lost control of her broom and started to fall.

Realizing she was about to lose her one chance to stop the Griffon Dragon, Emily pushed away from her broom. As it sailed on and shattered to bits against the inside of the creature's wind shield, her fall was stabilized enough to do what she needed to do.

"_**LIGHTNIG AXE!"**_

Hitting the Griffon Dragon's wing as she continued falling stunned Emily for a moment, and she didn't see what happened next.

When the Lightning Axe hit its target, Jei couldn't decide what shocked her more; that Emily had used a spell most often associated with the Thousand Master, or that it actually worked…

Even as one of its horns broke off and dropped to the ground with a thud, the main effect of Emily's spell swept through the Griffon Dragon's brain and nervous system. All of its motor controls completely disrupted, it twitched convulsively for several seconds, then fell over, hit the ground with a loud crash, and lay still.

Still groggy, Emily sat up as Jei and Sachi ran over to her. Even as they offered congratulations and shoulder slaps, she was looking around for the one person who was still missing. "Where's Bea?"

Remembering what had been happening moments before, Sachi pointed hesitantly towards the rock pillar. "Um… the Griffon Dragon stayed concentrated on Beatrice… I think it might have got hurgh…!"

Standing up made Emily's head swim, and she fell heavily against Sachi. Pushing off the long-haired girl immediately, she staggered over towards the rock pillar. Knowing she might not like what she found still didn't prepare her for what was hidden in the shadows. "Bea… are you okay?"

Shaking like a spastic Tokage, Beatrice' hands were so tight around her broom the knuckles were white. Looking up at the sound of Emily's voice; the expression of fear on her face was immediately replaced by one of shame.

Even though Beatrice flinched away as she reached out, Emily didn't let that stop her from pulling her shivering friend into a gentle embrace. "It's okay Bea, there's nothing to be afraid of any more…"

Having someone hold her didn't seem to do any good; if anything Beatrice felt like she was shaking even harder. "O… Ojo… sa… ma… I… I… froze… like… a… cowar…d."

Instantly beginning to make shushing sounds, Emily pulled Beatrice in close and began to stroke her friend's head. "Now, now… we're just cadets. I know we're not supposed to do anything to shame the Valkyrie Brigade, but I think in this case Captain Komaki or Grandmistress Seras won't hold a little honest fear against you…"

"After taking on and stopping a Griffon Dragon that could have become a serious threat to the broom rally participants? I doubt it."

Looking up, Emily realized the Commander of the Valkyrie Brigade was now standing a short distance away, flanked by most of a squad of fully armored Valkyries. "Captain Komaki!"

When Emily tried to stand, Captain Komaki waved at her to be still. Kneeling next to the two embracing girls, she reached out and placed a hand on Beatrice' shoulder. "Cadet Monroe."

Responding to the command presence in Captain Komaki's voice, Beatrice released the grip she held on Emily and turned to face the Valkyrie Brigade commander. "Ye…yes Ma'am?"

Seeing the confused emotions flashing across Beatrice' face, Komaki smiled inwardly, recognizing that the girl was at least trying to get herself under control. That meant she was still salvageable as a potential future member of the Valkyrie Brigade. "This area is still dangerous. I want you to evacuate back to the starting point of the broom rally with the other three cadets. Cadet Sevensheep's broom was destroyed, so you'll need to carry her on yours."

Finding a focus besides continual worry about what had just happened, Beatrice managed to stand up. "Yes Ma'am."

Motivated by the Griffon Dragon making a sudden**, **unexpected twitch, Emily, Beatrice, Jei and Sachi quickly departed.

Knowing the type of movement meant the Griffon Dragon was still a long way from waking up, Komaki sighed dismissively before focusing on her telepathia link with Grandmistress Seras once more. _("I think we've found our Valkyrie auxiliaries for the trip to New Ostia.")_

_("…are you sure, Captain?")_

Komaki mentally nodded. _("Grandmistress; whatever it was Cadet Sevensheep used on the Griffon Dragon, she nearly killed it. If anything, she should probably be disciplined for taking such extreme risks, except that everything she did points towards someone who can think calmly under stress. She needs to go just to help that develop. Cadet Monroe seems to have had a bit of a crisis of confidence, sending her will help restore it. Cadets Katz and du Sha deserve to go because they were in the lead when the broom rally was called, but also because their response to what happened displayed an ability to work well in an ad-hoc team.")_

_("Very well then; I see to it that the necessary arrangements are made.")_

As the telepathia link cut off, Komaki turned to watch as two members of her squad worked to recover the Griffon Dragon's severed horn.

Lots of useful, legal, things could be made from dragon's horn, so it made no sense to let such an unexpected windfall go to waste.

(-)

Riding behind Beatrice, Emily could still feel an occasional shudder go through her friend. Thankfully, their frequency was quickly dropping, giving reason to hope there hadn't been any permanent psychological damage. "Feeling better now Bea?"

Thankful Emily hadn't expressed contempt for her showing weakness in the fight against the Griffon Dragon; Beatrice turned slightly and gave Emily a nod. "I… I am as well as can be expected, Ojou-sama…"

As the wall surrounding Ariadne's old city became visible in the distance, Emily felt Beatrice take a deep breath.

"Emily…"

Since Beatrice almost never used her name, Emily's ears perked up in surprise. "Yes?"

"Thank you."

Knowing it was better not to say anything else, Emily just reached up and gave Beatrice' shoulder an affectionate squeeze.

With the mood finally much more relaxed, Jei von Katze gave an exasperated sigh. "What a drag. It looks like we're all losers today. Sachi and I went to all that trouble to trick you Emily, and we still lost!"

Looking at the shredded clothing of her companions, Beatrice' nicks and cuts, and being quite aware of the collection of bruises she'd probably acquired by falling to the ground, Emily decided it was a cheap price they'd paid. "Who cares? We're alive. That's good enough for me."

Impressed by Emily's matter-of-factness, Jei and Sachi nodded approvingly to each other.

"I really wanted to see that Nagi-sama from Granicus City though…"

Unable to contain herself; Sachi burst out laughing, followed soon after by her friend Jei. "Ohh… oh my side…! Emily, that's so like you! Responsible and serious Class Representative one minute; raging fan-girl the next!"

Suddenly flushed and mildly angry, Emily tried to think of some kind of a comeback. That she could feel Beatrice trying to suppress her own laughter didn't help things any. "I… well; a teenage girl does have to have interests besides school you know!"

Leaving the object of their amusement what little dignity she had left, Jei, Sachi and Beatrice kept silent the rest of the way back to the broom rally's starting point.

Applause and whistling finally banished the last of the color from Emily's cheeks, and she looked up to see what looked like all the third-year junior girls, including the broom-rally participants, waiting for the four of them to land.

Stepping off of Beatrice' broom, Emily quickly found herself trapped in a little circle of enthusiastically applauding girls, along with Beatrice, Jei and Sachi.

Noticing some of the other broom rally participants, Jei leaned in close to Emily. _("What's going on? They're acting like we're the winners…")_

Just as confused as Jei, Emily could only shake her head in response to the Nek-Jin's whispered question.

Starting with a sudden murmuring at the back of the crowd, a pathway opened which revealed the tall figure of the Grandmistress of Ariadne; Victoria Seras.

Seeing the pleased expression on Seras' face as she started walking through the crowd confused Emily even more. "Grandmistress, what's going on?"

Stopping a polite distance away from Emily, Seras crossed her arms. "No need to feign modesty, Cadet Sevensheep; everyone is simply congratulating the winners of the broom rally."

Trying not to gape like a beached fish, Emily held out her hands in a questioning manner. "How can that be? Grandmistress; we didn't even complete the course."

Giving a tiny nod; Seras conceded Emily's point. "True, but you and the other were furthest ahead at the time the race was called because of the Griffon Dragon."

Looking to her companions, Emily found no understanding there, since they seemed as confused as she was. Turning back to the Grandmistress, she tried to put on a look of firm determination. "I'm afraid we'll have to refuse Ma'am, since we didn't complete the race, and didn't do anything deserving of such an honor."

For the briefest of moments, Seras was actually shocked. Emily Sevensheep had been known to sing her own praises on occasion; even to strut about with a bit of haughty arrogance. If the look on the cadet's face didn't confirm a true lack of understanding, she'd have suspected her of false modesty. "Goodness, Cadet Sevensheep, it seems there has been a bit of a misunderstanding here. While it is true that wining the broom rally is the normal criterion for the prize that is handed out each year, bonus consideration can also be given for other elements. I should think that stopping a Griffon Dragon that might have become a grave threat to the participants of the broom rally, especially without suffering any significant injuries, would qualify you as first place winners."

Like a bolt from the blue, Emily suddenly remembered just how dangerous what she and the others had done was. Part of her mind suddenly began babbling; _('what was I thinking?')_ but by clamping down on it hard, she was able to remain calm. "I… thank you for granting us the honor of accompanying the Valkyrie Brigade, Grandmistress. We'll do our best to make sure our actions reflect well upon it in New Ostia."

A soon as Emily made a little bow of acceptance, the crowd erupted into cheers again. All of the third year girls crowded forward once more to offer their congratulations, and Grandmistress Seras soon found herself forgotten. Just as she was about to leave, Beatrice Monroe appeared before her. "Can I do something for you Cadet Monroe?"

Still feeling ashamed, despite reassurance from Emily, Beatrice forced herself to look the Grandmistress in the eye. "Ma'am, I apologize for saying so, but I'm not sure I deserve the honor you've given me…"

Privileges of rank meant access to special video coverage, so Seras had seen most of what had happened on the far side of the Forest of Monsters. Beatrice coming to her provided the opportunity to confirm for a second time Captain Komaki's evaluation of the cadet. "Why is that, Cadet Monroe?"

Holding her head high like she was offering her throat to the Grandmistress, Beatrice clenched her hand with determination. "I… I froze while we were fighting the Griffon Dragon Ma'am. When I had promised to help Cadets Katze and du Sha, and the time came, I couldn't make myself move… If Emily hadn't come…"

Even as she struck a thoughtful pose, Seras smiled inwardly. _("Good girl. She's come to me to make sure there isn't any reason to think she'd conceal some faulty action in the future. Excellent.")_

Her expression stern, but warm, Seras held Beatrice' gaze. "Cadet Monroe; think you the only Valkyrie ever to show fear? What matters now is that you learn from the experience, and act accordingly in the future."

Relief washing across her face, Beatrice remained still for a moment longer before making a deep bow. "Thank you Grandmistress! I swear I'll do my best!"

After Beatrice went to join her friends, Seras turned to go.

Now that the decision about the auxiliaries for the Valkyrie Brigade contingent being sent to New Ostia had been dealt with, she needed to get back to her office. A report from the investigation team trying to determine who exactly was responsible for crippling Ariadne's gate port facility was waiting for her, as well as a decision about whether or not to follow her secretary's suggestion to give her normal bodyguard contingent a well-deserved rest while she attended the Twentieth War's End Anniversary celebration in New Ostia...

oware.

**Authors Notes:**

**Lightning Axe: A powerful spell used with great ease and effect by Nagi Springfield, and later by a team using the spell's name as their own on the gladiatorial fighting circuit.**

**Thusly is closed the second of two stories which explain how in 'Ala Alba in the World of Magic,' Collet, Emily, Beatrice, Sachi and Jei make it to New Ostia.**

**Activation key: Phrase used by a mage to help unlock the pathways allowing them to use more than beginners magic.**

**Chapter nine will begin a series of four origin stories for Fate Averruncus' ministra; Shirabe, Shiori, Homura, Koyomi and Tamaki.**

**The chapter that was replaced will be released again shortly, along with three other related chapters.**


	9. Chapter 09: Origins of the First of Five

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Kodansha USA in the United States, NOT by me.

Other characters are also the property of their respective creators and owners, not me.

_**(A/N: Yes, this story was released earlier as chapter eight, but due to my wanting it to be the first by order of the stories for the origins of Fate's ministra, I replaced it with a new chapter eight explaining how Emily Sevensheep and Co. made it to New Ostia, (in Yue Ayase absense in my Ala Alba story,) and now re-release it here. My appologies for any confusion this may cause...**_

_**Please take a look at the new chapter eight if you haven't done so!)**_

'Forever Autumn' is the property of the band Moody Blues and the appropriate related entities, not me. Song lyrics were found on a publicly accessible website.

While not quite a 'story of Mahora,' this chapter provides details about Shirabe Shidou's background that have only been hinted at up to this point. It will be the first of a four chapter series which will detail the origins of Fate's ministra within the two broader stories 'Ala Alba in the World of Magic' and kafka'sdragon's 'Markham Chronicles Negima.'

Please note that the girls will not be joining Fate in the same order they did in the manga.

Kafka'sdragon and I are effectively co-authors.

Be sure to visit kafka'sdragon's profile page to check out and read the different stories he has written!

(-)

"She was always his most ardent supporter..."  
-Mihai Dragomir, author of: "Puppet of Fate."

Not Always a Mage and Other Stories of Mahora.

Chapter Eight: First of Five.

(-)

(Alesia, near Auxois Mons, north-western frontier region of the Hellas Empire.)

_The summer sun is fading as the year grows old  
and darker days are drawing near…  
The winter winds will be much colder  
now you're not here…_

After spending only a week in Alesia, busking for such bread and money the villagers felt her singing was worth, Shirabe Shidou knew it was time to leave when she heard a quiet rumbling in the distance.

_I watch the birds fly south across the autumn sky  
and one by one they disappear  
I wish that I was flying with them  
now you're not here…_

Blind almost since birth, orphaned by the murder of her parents at the hands of horn-harvesters, she had been kicked out of her home village for being too much of a risk to be kept and watched over because of her disability… Somehow, with barely useable sound magic, and with a little bit of help from a bard who was sympathetic to her plight, she had managed to survive.

_Like the SUN through the trees you came to love me  
like a leaf on the breeze you blew away…_

Now though, with the type of thunder which usually presaged the region's heavy fall rains coming earlier than it normally did, she needed to get out of the mountains as soon as possible. If she didn't, the blanket of noise produced by the rain would render her magic sound-sight nearly useless, making it very difficult to move around. If the rains continued long enough, and the winter snows began, she would be trapped in Alesia until the spring thaw.

_Through autumn's golden gown we used to kick our way  
you always loved this time of year…  
Those fallen leaves lie undisturbed now  
cause you're not here… cause you're not here… cause you're not here…_

People in Alesia were amicable for the most part, but the village still had its share of residents with dark hearts. Such persons wouldn't hesitate to take advantage of someone who was blind and helpless. If she were lucky, they would simply use her for their own amusement during the fall and winter, before kicking her out in the spring…

…if not…

Slavers from Albor sometimes visited mountain villages in the winter, looking for people trapped there by chance or their own foolishness. Considering what draconic race she was a part of, as well as her current circumstances, Shirabe had no doubts about her fate if she were to fall into their hands…

_Like the SUN through the trees you came to love me  
like a leaf on the breeze you blew away…_

That meant that when she finished this song, even though it was late in the evening, she would need to leave right away. With no weather magic to tell her how long the approaching storm might last, the best bet was to get as far as possible up the pass between Auxois Mons and its neighbor before the rain even started. Traveling at night had risks, but to her such things didn't matter as much as they might to someone else.

_A gentle rain falls softly on my weary eyes  
as if to hide a lonely tear…  
My life will be forever autumn  
cause you're not here… cause you're not here… cause you're not here…_

When the villagers listening to Shirabe realized her melancholy song was ending, the clink of coins began to sound as they tossed them into the small bowl she'd set out.

_Cause you're not here… cause you're not here… cause you're not here…_

_Cause you're not here…_

As the last words faded away, several soft sounds also came, indicating someone had paid with rye-rolls or a chewy simit round bread or two. Grateful she wouldn't have to spend what little coinage she'd been given to buy her dinner; Shirabe bowed and thanked the person or persons profusely.

When the sounds of everyone leaving finally faded, she knelt to see what her take had been.

Simit; as she'd suspected, but less coinage than normal.

There wasn't really any reason to blame the villagers for how little they'd given her. If anything, Shirabe was happy about it, since needing to keep their resources for themselves confirmed they expected an early fall, and possibly a bad winter.

As if early rains weren't a good enough reason, the prospect of a long winter made it imperative not to delay crossing out of the high mountains any longer than necessary.

As she rolled up her thin blanket and grass pallet, with the food and her few possessions inside, the sound of someone approaching caused Shirabe to tense up. For once, her sound-sight seemed to fail her, and she couldn't tell exactly what the person looked like. "Who's there?"

With a crunch of shoes on cobblestones, the sounds of walking stopped.

"You're finished singing?"

Distinguishing people by the sound of their voice was something Shirabe had learned to do right away. Even without seeing him, she knew he was a short boy, as well as someone she'd not encountered before. "Yes. I need to leave before the rain starts."

Shifting position slightly, the person sighed with apparent disappointment.

"Ah well… be careful crossing the mountains."

Since it was a bit monotonic, the boy's voice actually frightened Shirabe slightly. _("Is this person serious; or are they telling me they intend to attack me in the mountains?") _"O… of course. Thank you for your concern."

Since no one suddenly jumped out to attack her, and the boy seemed to be walking away, Shirabe quickly finished her packing. Hearing the sound of thunder again, much closer now, she finally just rolled everything up in her pallet and blanket and left the village just as the sun touched the horizon.

(-)

An unexpected peal of thunder so disoriented Shirabe she stumbled and fell, scraping her hand. Rain started to fall shortly thereafter, degrading what little she could see even further. Despite the worsening situation, she knew there was an abandoned prospector's shack further up the trail, and so began hurrying to reach it before the storm began in earnest.

Seeming to want to leave her trapped in the open, the rain steadily increased.

Growing increasingly afraid, Shirabe started running, and just as the rain overwhelmed her ability to see with sound, she reached and stumbled through the open door of the shack.

Now effectively blind in every way due to the sound-masking effect of heavy rain, Shirabe felt her way over into a corner, unrolled the pallet and wrapped herself up in the blanket, then sat down to wait out the hopefully short storm.

(-)

_Blood…_

_The scent of blood meant injured prey… and injured prey meant one more meal for a hunting Mauthe Hund before it was time to hibernate for what promised to be a long winter…_

(-)

Waking with a start from a shivering half-sleep, Shirabe cast about with her sound magic, but could only discern the continual static of the rain.

Something might be out there… and she would never know it…

Accompanied by a loud, booming peal of thunder, the rain began to come down even harder… _("Surely anything in its right mind has taken shelter from this storm…")_

Though her shelter was dry, a single simit and partly wet clothes didn't make a good recipe for keeping warm. Pulling the blanket as tight as she could, Shirabe suppressed a shudder and tried to go back to sleep.

(-)

_Closer now… the source of the blood was closer… it wasn't moving, so catching it should be easy… if anything, the rain would keep they prey from noticing it was being hunted until it was too late…_

(-)

A loud shriek woke Shirabe from a dream where she was cradling someone badly wounded by an enemy in her arms… hearing the hideous shriek again, she began flailing about in a panic, trying to keep whatever was making the sound away. Still sound-blinded by the rain, her only chance was to scare whatever it was off before it could hurt her.

Another scream sounded over the rain, and Shirabe realized whatever was making the noise was outside the shack. A clench-toothed grunt of pain was followed by another loud shriek that was suddenly silenced. Fearing whatever had made the noise or voiced the grunt, she backed up into the corner of the shack and tried to will a heart pounding like it was about to explode to be quiet so she wouldn't be noticed.

Moments later, against the background of the rain, Shirabe heard someone come into the shack. This close, her crippled sound-sight could sense a pair of wet shoes squishing on the floor, but the lack of anything else made her think it was the boy from Alesia. "Hello? Are you the person who talked to me before?"

Taking a few more steps, the squishing sound came closer, then suddenly stopped with a thud as something fell to the floor.

Suddenly worried, Shirabe threw off her blanket and moved over to where she could just barely sense the unmoving form lying on the floor. "Are you okay?" Hearing no response, she moved closer and knelt before shaking the boys shoulder. When he moved and groaned, she caught a whiff of the unmistakable scent of blood.

Whatever had been out there, the boy had apparently been wounded while dealing with it. Now very afraid, Shirabe put her hands on his body and reached out with what little healing she had. Right away she sensed he'd been raked across the chest by claws. The wounds weren't very deep, but the claws had been poisoned. Not knowing what else to do, she concentrated on the only anti-poison spell she knew; one intended to clear up the effects of sting-weed, a common hazard along parts of the trail she used to reach the different mountain villages where she busked.

Surprisingly, the sense that the boy had been poisoned began to fade, and it was soon possible to start trying to heal his wounds. When that was done, Shirabe quickly checked him for any signs of additional wounds. None were found, but in the process, she confirmed that he was a Hu-Jin boy.

Woodwoses had been outcasts from the more pure-blooded dragon clans for centuries, but at least they weren't hunted by other dragons for the supposed magical properties of their horns like they were by slavers and some Hu-Jin from the Northern Alliance. The need to avoid such groups was the reason Shirabe had chosen the travel mostly between the remote villages of the Hellespont Montes. She couldn't collect much for her busking beyond what would insure simple survival, but at least there was the near assurance she wouldn't be actively hunted, despite being a lone Woodwose.

Outside, continued rumbling indicated the rain was unlikely to stop anytime soon. The boy didn't seem about to wake up, and was beginning to shiver from the cold. Shirabe knew what the best solution for chills was, based on what the bard had told her about survival in the wilderness, but the idea of lying down next to anyone, especially a Hu-Jin that had saved her life, was problematic to say the least.

Still… Woodwoses might have been 'fake' dragons, at least to their more pure-blooded cousins, but according to the bard who had helped her out, they still had pride in themselves, and they always honored their debts.

Whoever the boy was, it was likely he had saved her life. In such a circumstance, Shirabe knew what she had to do.

Pulling the boy over into the only dry corner of the room, she lay down next to him and draped her blanket over them both. He might be wet, and it might be better to remove both their clothes, but there was no way she could do something so brazen.

Besides… from what she could tell he had pleasant features, and she was so skinny… it would be too embarrassing to be exposed to him when he hopefully woke up…

(-)

Bird-song was the first sound Shirabe became aware of the next morning.

Despite a faint chill, she could tell from different sounds and smells that the rain had stopped and the sun was showing through the clouds. Pressed up against the strange boy, she had slept through the night until dawn. Reaching out, she realized he was no longer there and immediately sat up.

"Please be calm. I've not gone anywhere."

Turning to face the shack's doorway, Shirabe's sound-sight showed her the boy leaning up against the sill, a tiny bird balanced on one finger, looking back and forth and chirping happily.

With a wave, the boy sent the bird on its way.

"I thought I told you to be careful."

Despite his having saved her life, Shirabe suddenly felt angry at the accusatory comment. "Wa… what about you? I don't know what you fought last night, and I thank you for saving me, but why should you care so much about a little orphan busker anyway? You're not one of those horn-hunters from Megalo-Mesembria are you?"

Still leaning up against the sill, the boy seemed to be thinking as he turned to look outside.

"No. Nothing so pointless as that."

Mollified slightly, Shirabe felt herself flush slightly as her sound-sight revealed the boy's profile. "Why then?"

After a moment's continued thought, the boy turned to face Shirabe.

"I am just someone who thinks you can be more than a simple 'orphan busker.'"

Siting there, Shirabe realized the floor where the boy had slept was still slightly warm. As young as she was, the sensation suddenly filled her with confused thoughts. "I… I'm just a blind orphan, how can I be anything more?"

Stepping forward the boy knelt and took Shirabe's chin in his hand.

"I've been watching you for some time now. I know about the things you've been through, and I can see the potential you have, both as a person, and as a mage."

Despite the nearly emotionless, monotonic voice the boy spoke with, Shirabe realized his words were actually inspiring something in her she'd thought long dead… even in her dreams… hope. The idea that she might be useful to someone, despite her disability, was very entrancing. "Why me?"

Releasing Shirabe's chin, the boy stood. "Because there's something I must do, and I think you can help me do it."

Straight forward and no nonsense; Shirabe wondered if the boy was always like that… "What If I choose not to help?"

Sound-sight told Shirabe the boy had shrugged.

"Then that would be your choice. Anyone who helps me must do so of their own free will."

Much to her surprise, the boy suddenly turned and left the shack. Quickly realizing he wasn't going to come back, Shirabe gathered up her few personal belongings in the pallet and blanket before rushing outside to follow.

Already a good distance down the trail, she had to hurry to catch up with him. They walked in silence together for quite a while before she finally found the courage to speak. "Um… may I ask your name?"

Remaining thoughtfully silent as they walked, the boy gave Shirabe no clue as to what his intentions might be.

"Fate Averruncus."

_("A harbinger of fate…") _Not knowing what to say about such a name, Shirabe remained silent as she followed the boy over the pass, then down into the neighboring valley. "Fa… Fate…-sama… Where are we going?"

Stopping suddenly, the boy seemed to consider Shirabe's question for a moment, then just as suddenly resumed walking.

"Ariadne, since I need to check on several things that are going on there. After that we'll take a flight to Argyre. You'll need training to refine your abilities, if you truly wish to help me, and it will be easiest to do that by starting there."

About to voice her worries about going so close to Megalo-Mesembria, Shirabe was interrupted by the growling of her own stomach. As she flushed and tried to extract another simit from the blanket, Fate reached into a pocket and pulled out an apple, which he then held out to her.

So used to bread and the blandness of dried fruits and vegetables, the sweet scent of a real apple was almost more than Shirabe could take.

Accepting the gift after Fate encouraged her to do so, Shirabe held the apple in her hands for the longest time, marveling at how perfect it was. Wanting to enjoy it as much as possible, she used a small knife to cut off a piece before wrapping the rest in a threadbare piece of cloth.

It wasn't until she and Fate left the mountains and started across the plains to Ariadne that Shirabe finally finished the apple.

tsuzuku

**Author's Notes:**

**Busking: Entertaining in a public place for donations.**

**Simit: A bagel.**

**Woodwose: Term first used by kafka'sdragon in 'Markham Chronicles Negima: Other Side of the Mirror' to describe the race of dragons Shirabe belongs to. Since 'Ala Alba' and 'MCN' are tied together as one big story, I use it here as well.**

**Mauthe Hund: Barghest/Devil Hound. A nasty creature found most often in the Mundus Magicus. However, records exist which hit at it's occasional appearance in the Mundus Vertus as well. Barghests are akin in temperament and form to an attack dog.**

**This Fate is a 'young' Fate, and has not yet learned his full capabilities... though perhaps he had a reason to allow himself to be wounded?**

**Next to join will be Shiori.**


	10. Chapter 10: Origins of a Lost Artifact

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Kodansha USA in the United States, NOT by me.

Other characters are also the property of their respective creators and owners, not me.

While not quite a 'story of Mahora,' this chapter provides details about Shiori Hohoemu's background that have only been hinted at up to this point. It is the second of a four chapter series which will detail the origins of Fate's ministra within the two broader stories 'Ala Alba in the World of Magic' and kafka'sdragon's 'Markham Chronicles Negima.'

Please note that the girls will not be joining Fate in the same order they did in the manga, and also that Shiori _DOES NOT_ receive the artifact _Signum Bioregen_ when she eventually forms her partnership contract with Fate.

Kafka'sdragon and I are effectively co-authors.

Be sure to visit kafka'sdragon's profile page to check out and read the different stories he has written!

Mihai Dragomir is patterned after the chibi mage in the picture Negi finds in his father's house in Kyoto. By his name the character is a creation of kafka'sdragon, and is used here with his permission. See kafka'sdragon's story 'Markham Chronicles Negima: Other Side of the Mirror,' for more information about Mihai.

While an oversimplification; think of Mihai as a younger brother of Fate Averruncus. Note though; that he is definitely NOT Quartum from the manga.

Shiori and the older elf girl (Rhiori,) are the same as seen in the manga, though whatever their relationship was in the manga; here the older elf is Shiori's mother.

(-)

"She was my only equal in both worlds."  
-Chisame Hasegawa, author of: "Net Warrior in an Age of Magic"

Not Always a Mage and Other Stories of Mahora.

Chapter Ten: Origins of a Lost Artifact

(-)

"Mihai…"

Looking up from where he normally sat in a waiting room deep within the cliffside palace complex in Argyre, Mihai Dragomir saw his older brother and master, a white haired boy, standing in the doorway. "Yes, Master Fate?"

Though he had had many other names; the person who accepted the name 'Fate Averruncus' for the moment, now pointed back out into the hallway. "Come with me."

With no ambition or reason to do otherwise, Mihai stood and followed his master back down the hallway.

As they neared an airfish landing platform, Fate glanced back and down at the little elemental mage following in his wake. "I have been called back to the Mundus Vertus to speak with those in Istanbul. Since we still need to evaluate the current situation concerning the Eru-Jin who fled to Syrtis, I'm sending you to do so."

A barely perceptible, wooden nod was Mihai's only outward response. "Do you think I will be able to succeed at so important a task?"

Already looking forward again, Fate nodded. "Despite your nature, I'm sure you will succeed. In any case; should anyone attempt to interfere with your mission; send them to Kosmo Entelecheia without hesitation."

Another wooden nod… "Yes, Master Fate."

(-)

As he lay in the mud, rain pelting down on his back, Mihai wondered what was happening… he had been watching dispassionately as children, Hu-Jin, beast-kin, and even some Eru-Jin, played in a park, when he was struck by an ache…

Left on the ground, unable to move as it began to rain, the only thing he could be sure of was that seeing the unknowing offspring dolls of other dolls play had caused some kind of short circuit in his programming… a detached part of his mind said it was… 'longing…' but his logical side said such things where sentimental foolishness…

In any case… if something didn't change, he might expire before being able to complete his mission…

A shriek, followed by the sounds of someone running away through the wet grass, was soon followed by those of several people cautiously coming closer. Mihai could hear the lilting language of the Eru-Jin tribes, but wasn't sure about the matter until someone picked him up from the ground…

His head lolling and coming to rest against something soft, he was able to look up and see the face of an adult female Eru-Jin… at her side holding an umbrella was a young girl, perhaps not much older than he or Master Fate…

His internal bio-programming screamed for Mihai to flee; or to quickly dispatch them to Kosmo Entelecheia… If they possessed the mind reading abilities of their kind, it was too much of a threat to the things Master Fate wished to accomplish…

Calmed by the gentle, concerned looks on the faces of the Eru-Jin though, Mihai decided to just let go and quickly passed out.

(-)

Waking up, Mihai found himself in an open, sunny room… one very different from where he normally sat and waited. To one side a window was open, and to the accompaniment of fluttering curtains a gentle breeze blew in. Part of his mind said the compounds he detected were unnecessary details, but another part, as gently quiet as the breeze, simply said the scent of flowers was 'nice…'

Realizing everything worked again, he sat up, the single blanket covering him falling to his waist. Instead of his normal uniform-like clothing, he now wore a cotton shrift, and it too seemed to contain 'unnecessary details,' or 'a nice scent…' his mind couldn't decide which… Just as he began looking around for his regular clothes, the door to the room opened, and the younger female Eru-Jin stepped inside. She saw that he was up, and immediately turned around.

"Ma'ma! He's finally awake!"

Moments later the girl returned with her mother. The Eru-Jin woman came into the room, leaving the girl standing nervously in the doorway, then walked over and knelt next to the bed.

"How do you feel young man?"

With a flinch, Mihai jerked away from the Eru-Jin woman. When her unworried expression continued to betray no hint of presumption, he allowed a hand to be placed on his brow. "I… I am functioning properly…"

In the doorway, the girl giggled at his words. The woman glanced back at her daughter before facing the bed again. "You had some kind of fever… there weren't any claims of missing persons when we asked the lawgivers, and no one wanted to take care of you, since a 'some stupid Eru-Jin,' found you, so we brought you to our home. Shiori managed to get you to drink some herbal tea, thank goodness, and your fever has been steadily going down…"

Looking towards the doorway, Mihai could see the Eru-Jin girl blushing slightly. "I… I am unfamiliar with what to say in this situation… I think… 'thank you?' is appropriate?"

Now the Eru-Jin woman put a hand to her mouth and chuckled. "You certainly have an interesting was of speaking! Do you have a name?"

Suddenly feeling wary again, Mihai tensed up, but could only sustain doing so for a moment before the atmosphere made him relax once more. "Call… call me…" hesitating… it took a moment before his data base could come up with a safe answer to the request… "Smith… I am called Smith."

With an expression saying she could tell he was being… careful… the Eru Jin patted his hand and stood up. "Well then 'Mister Smith,' you're welcome to stay with us as long as you need to recover. If there's anything we can do to help, let Shiori or I know."

Feeling terribly confused; thinking on the one hand that 'mind reading Eru-Jin' weren't to be trusted, yet at the same time that the woman and her daughter were completely sincere, Mihai found it impossible not to nod in thanks. As the she smiled and stood to leave, he held out his hand. "May… may I ask your name, Miss…?"

Turning back, the Eru-Jin woman gave a slight bow before holding a hand out towards her daughter. "I am called Rhiori Hohoemu, and once again; this is my daughter Shiori."

Wearing matching smiles, both Eru-Jin turned and left the room.

Left alone, Mihai lay back down on the bed and turned to look out the window…

Quite unconcerned with what was happening below them, several clouds were visible through the opening… slowly drifting by as they were carried along by the breeze…

(-)

"…so like I said; Nagi Springfield is a big jerk! There's no way he's the hero everyone says!"

His expression unreadable, Mihai still nodded. Even though her contention was based on supposition in some cases, a bit of hard data, and emotion, it coincided… at least roughly… with the data he possessed. "I have never encountered the man myself, knowing him only by reputation, but your argument does seem to hold merit."

Suddenly showing a shocked expression, Shiori looked up from her MahoNet terminal and at Mihai… Despite his impassive expression, he seemed so sincere she was suddenly overwhelmed with emotion. Jumping up, she threw her arms around him in a fierce embrace. "Thank you, thank you! No one except my parents has ever agreed with me about that before!"

When Shiori suddenly made to kiss him on the cheek, Mihai felt a flash of worry just before an unexpected magical _'snap!' _drove the two of them apart. He didn't feel any different, but she was suddenly swooning on her feet… "Are you okay Shiori?"

Dropping heavily back down into her chair, Shiori nodded faintly… "Yeah… I just had a sudden headache… could you get me some medicine from the kitchen please?"

Without looking back, Mihai went to carry out his order… his… Shiori's… request…? It wasn't an order… so why was he doing what the Eru-Jin girl had asked? He had never done much of anything before on his own initiative…

As he reached the kitchen and moved to open the pantry, his Mandela warding suddenly activated. Before he could think about why it had done so, everything vanished in a blast of splinters and masonry…

(-)

Watching as a heavy sagita spell crushed the house belonging to the Eru-Jin family King Enteofushia had sent him to eliminate; Reinrich Heyhard had to smile with satisfaction. Even if this particular Eru-Jin family had moved far away from Argyre, the fact that mind reading abilities were strong in their bloodline meant they needed to be wiped out, lest they be used by the King's enemies. The daughter should nearly be mature enough to manifest the ability, despite her mother not having it, and thus the King had issued the kill order… just to be sure…

In any case; to make sure they could never produce another potential mind reading offspring, the parents were already dead, caught and eliminated an hour ago in the nearby town. All that remained to be done now was to make sure the daughter was dead. When the cloud of debris finally settled, he signaled several men to go forward and find the body.

After searching through the debris for just a short while, they pulled a battered and unconscious Eru-Jin girl into the open…

Deciding it might be nice to have a little fun first, he jerked a thumb towards a nearby tree. The men smiled with anticipation and quickly moved to follow the order.

Unexpectedly their captive woke up. Wild-eyed and struggling, the Eru-Jin started screaming about something that made one of the men stringing her up by the wrists flinch… a backhand from the same man left behind silence and a bloody lip.

Taking out his knife, Reinrich moved to where he could see the delicious fear in the eyes of someone he considered no better than an animal… With a few cuts of the blade, she was exposed to the world and the fear in her eyes grew exponentially…

He was about to lash out and make a shallow cut across her body when something came up from the ground and hit him in the arm…

Still holding the blade, his severed hand bounced once and then lay unmoving on the ground. Reinrich stared dumbly at it for a moment before finally clamping down instinctively on the spurting stump. Next to him, half-a-dozen stone spears came out of the ground and impaled the man standing there. The rest were transfixed by the spasmodically twitching body, or started shooting sagita and other spells back towards the house.

In a way; what Reinrich saw when he turned in that direction was more shocking than his wound… Covered by unbelievably complex shielding spells was a white haired boy he would have sworn was one of King Enteofushia's servants…

Whether he was or not didn't really matter… the boy eliminated all the men trying to fight him before they could even really think to try and run away…

Angry beyond both understanding and any definition his programing logic parameters could possibly provide; Mihai Dragomir lashed at the things before him until all had been silenced but one… That one he left for last, before finally casting a slow petrification spell.

Walking over from the rubble of Shiori's house, He made a fist and smashed the nearly petrified man before the effect reached his head…

An extreme look of disbelief displayed on the man's face as the spell reached completion disappeared when the fully petrified head smashed to bits on impact with the ground.

When everything was quiet again, Mihai Dragomir came back to himself… He didn't really feel any remorse, but he was confused by his reaction to Shiori being hurt and threatened… He didn't understand why he had lost control… He didn't understand something part of his mind called 'guilt…'

Self-preservation though was another matter… _THAT_ his logic parameters could explain clearly and completely.

Various things about the now dead men made it clear they were agents of King Enteofushia… if it were discovered he was responsible for their demise… the outcome could only be unfortunate… The King was not known to be very forgiving of those who disrupted his plans…

Fortunately; covering things up was child's play…

Holding out his hand, Mihai exerted control over the rock and soil beneath his feet. In less time that it took for a few breaths, the evidence of what had happened was pulled down until nothing remained, then even further until it would take the most sensitive detection spells to realize anything was even there… Once that was done, it was possible to turn his attention back to Shiori.

At some point the Eru-Jin had fainted, and was hanging limply by her wrists.

Taking Shiori down, Mihai made sure she hadn't been too badly hurt before going back to the wreckage of the house to find her some new clothes. When she was dressed again, he easily picked the Eru-Jin girl up, despite his small stature, and began walking towards town.

He needed to find Shiori's parents… after that he would think about what to do next…

tsuzuku

**Author's Notes:**

**While the incident recounted here is similar to the one in the manga, remember that it is Mihai who initially finds Shiori, and not Fate.**

**Next to join will be Homura.**


	11. Chapter 11: Origins of a Salamander

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Kodansha USA in the United States, NOT by me.

Other characters are also the property of their respective creators and owners, not me.

While not quite a 'story of Mahora,' this chapter provides details about Homura King's background that have only been hinted at up to this point. It is the third of a four chapter series which will detail the origins of Fate's ministra within the two broader stories 'Ala Alba in the World of Magic' and kafka'sdragon's 'Markham Chronicles Negima.'

Please note that the girls will not be joining Fate in the same order they did in the manga.

Kafka'sdragon and I are effectively co-authors.

Be sure to visit kafka'sdragon's profile page to check out and read the different stories he has written!

(-)

"A hotheaded wildfire... Despite my feelings about uncontrolled magic users, I find her attitude and temperament… intriguing…"  
-found in the recovered notes and diaries of the King of Argyre, Saseru Mifuzu Enteofushia

Not Always a Mage and Other Stories of Mahora.

Chapter Eleven: Origins of the Salamander

(-)

Living hand to mouth… sleeping wherever it seemed she might be safe… doing dirty work and other tasks at a Fagin's beck and call…

That was all Homura knew…

Before;

…however long ago that had been…

…she had vague memories of a life in the Syrtis sub-continent…

Before;

…before she had been taken by opportunists seeking profit in the chaos and destruction left behind by the continuous factional fighting raging across the region…

Brought to Phoenicus; she was to be sold to someone who had a taste for 'freshness…'

A moment;

…for just a moment, seconds really; she had been left alone…

…opportunity; seizing an instant; had given her freedom…

Desperation;

…and having both hands still bound behind her back…

…that had driven her to trust someone who promised to help…

Another instant;

…and she was trapped again…

At least;

…despite the restriction of having to do as the Fagin bid…

…there was a kind of freedom…

If she did what she was told…

…then what she did afterwards was her own choice…

(-)

Winter in Phoenicus was the worst…

Homura hated winter.

Winter meant having to consider holing up with others such as herself, and the possibility what few personal possessions she had might be gone when she woke…

Oh; the Fagin offered a warm room and safety from theft; but it came at a price that might as well have been theft.

In any case… she no longer trusted the Fagin… he was beginning to look at her the same way those she had been taken from Syrtis by had…

Unfortunate experience had taught her what that 'look' led to…

Girls who accepted the Fagin's protection, especially those older than she was; were sometimes sent to be with 'people,' who had that look.

Normally they would return; bruised… limping… most often with a hollow look in their eyes, handing over what that had received as payment to the Fagin.

Occasionally they did not…

…a cloaked someone might come by to drop a payment off, if it had not been received beforehand, but the Fagin didn't seem to mind either way…

Homura did not care for what that 'look' represented…

She knew about the act itself; having accidentally witnessed it when one of those who had hired another of the Fagin's girls hadn't been able to wait; and had forced her just down the hall from the place she'd been picked up.

Laughing about the matter; the Fagin had watched without concern as the man finished his business and ran off, leaving the girl sobbing on the floor.

After that; after watching as the Fagin went over to pick up the money and left the girl to fend for herself; Homura had sworn she would die first…

…better to die; than to submit to the filthy animal rutting that the 'look' promised…

Perhaps though… perhaps there was some escape that might be had…

She wasn't sure; but Homura suspected she might be touched by magic…

If so; especially considering how others would sometimes freeze to death, but she would survive; then perhaps she might become a mage… like in a few tales she'd read…

If she became a mage… then she would come back and make the Fagin pay for everything she'd ever seen him do… for all the broken looks in the eyes of the girls he 'protected,' and for the way he discarded any other child who was no longer useful…

(-)

Emerging from her current hiding place near Phoenicus' wharves, Homura thought about the last time she'd seen the Fagin and decided it might be a good idea to find someplace new.

Apparently he'd found out she was beginning to show an ability to use magic, and that made her an extremely valuable asset.

As she'd foraged for food before retreating to her hiding place; another girl had approached and whispered a warning that the Fagin was looking to sell Homura.

That warning made her wary; even to the point of suspecting the motivations of a blind violin playing bard, trying to collect a few coins in a nearby park.

Homura had never seen the girl, who looked like some form of dragon-kin, before…

For a moment; she considered stopping to give a warning that trying to collect money in the Fagin's territory was a bad idea; but decided instead that her own escape was more important…

Apparently; the Fagin had realized she might try to get away, and had placed the boys who worked as his enforcers to watch for her…

One moment she was trotting down an alley leading away from the wharves…

…the next she was face down in the filthy, icy muck… someone's knee in her back, and heavy fists pummeling her ribs…

…the next moment; the pressure was gone and shrieks and the smell of burned meat were filling the air…

…filled with panic, Homura jumped to her feet and began running blindly…

…unfortunately, in her panic she ran towards the wharves, instead of away from them…

Before she could turn in another direction, someone grabbed and tore at her clothes… she lashed out blindly, and once more shrieks of pain filled the air…

Other persons… nothing more than shadows to her really, appeared, and it was all she could do to keep them away…

At one point she realized with shock that her clothes were all gone; in that one small instant of incomprehension; she was pushed off the breakwater where she'd been cornered and into the cold waters of Phoenicus Bay…

Pressure returned to her back, and she began sinking into the mud built up around the breakwater. When she tried to will the pressure away like before… nothing happened…

Numbness and blackness began to fill her brain…

At one point; she was lifted from the water by her hair.

Standing on the breakwater, barely visible through her waterlogged eyes; she could see the Fagin shaking his head.

Before even the thought of begging for mercy could manifest itself, the pressure returned.

Despite her best efforts, Homura could feel the slimy mud squeezing into her mouth and nose, and eyes…

…in the end it seemed…

…dreams about being a mage, and getting back at the Fagin were just that…

…dreams…

Suddenly… the pressure was gone, and Homura was able to get to sit back in the shallow water…

Shivering uncontrollably while doing so; she went irregularly between coughing up the mud and water, and trying to breathe…

Eventually she became aware of two people in the water beside her. One was unmoving, the other offering up a blanket.

With a speed that left her head spinning, she tried to stand and knock the person away.

Whatever their reason might be, the person ignored the punch and caught her before she could fall again. Finally managing to secure the blanket around her shoulders, they started leading the way back onto the breakwater.

Through the use of a soft cloth and bottled water, the mud was cleaned from her eyes, and Homura could finally see again…

Out in the water, she could see what looked like a statue, leaning down as if it was holding someone under.

Turning slightly, she could see the Fagin; his mouth wide in surprise, also as frozen and gray as a statue…

In the other direction, strangely, stood the blind dragon bard from the park, as well as a white-haired boy who had shown up at the Fagin's hideout once or twice…

"Are you alright, Miss Homura King?"

Hearing her last name, nearly forgotten, was almost as shocking as being addressed as 'Miss.' Unused to such politeness, she could only fall back on the curtness she was used to. "Yes."

Seemingly satisfied, the white-haired boy walked over and smashed the Fagin statue to bits with a fist. "I have need of someone with talents such as those you possess, but those who choose to help me must do so of their own free will. Know though, that if you do not wish to assist me, I will still make the arrangements necessary for you to attend school in Ariadne. Which shall you choose?"

Trust… Homura didn't believe for a moment that this boy was telling the truth. If anything she was actually mad at him… Smashing the Fagin apart meant he'd stolen her revenge…

Though, if he _was_ telling the truth, he was offering an even bigger opportunity to gain revenge against those who had placed her where she was in the first place… "If you say I have talent; magic talent; does that mean I'll be trained in how to use it?"

Without hesitation, the white-haired boy nodded. "With me; or in Ariadne; all I ask if you stay with me is that you help me accomplish my goals."

Turning, Homura walked the short distance to where the Fagin's broken off head lay on the ground. With the flick of her foot, she lofted it the short distance into the waters of Phoenicus Bay. After that she faced the white-haired boy once more. "All right then; when do we leave?"

tsuzuku

**Author's Notes:**

**Fagin: As in from Charles Dickens story Oliver Twist. A 'gang' leader who 'protects' children; while at the same time using them for criminal activities.**

**Ah Homura… Would that she was a bit more like another magic(and weapon)-using Homura, and less like the person quoted at the start of this chapter…**

**Last to join will be Koyomi and Tamaki.**


	12. Chapter 12: Origins of a Pair

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Kodansha USA in the United States, NOT by me.

Other characters are also the property of their respective creators and owners, not me.

While not quite a 'story of Mahora,' this chapter provides details about Koyomi Karenda and Tamaki Ryushin's background that have only been hinted at up to this point. It is the fourth of a four chapter series which will detail the origins of Fate's ministra within the two broader stories 'Ala Alba in the World of Magic' and kafka'sdragon's 'Markham Chronicles Negima.'

Please note that the girls will not be joining Fate in the same order they did in the manga.

Kafka'sdragon and I are effectively co-authors.

Be sure to visit kafka'sdragon's profile page to check out and read the different stories he has written!

(-)

"Weaker singly than Shirabe or Homura, two of Fate's other ministra; but more dangerous together as a team."  
-Diaries of Negi Springfield

Not Always a Mage and Other Stories of Mahora.

Chapter Twelve: Origins of a Pair

(-)

_(Epiricus, Syrtis sub-continent)_

"You can inform _our employer,"_ the human replied using an annoyed tone, "that we have matters well in hand."

The first rays of morning touched the rubble that once been Epiricus, a moderately prosperous town in Syrtis. Black smoke, reeking of burnt flesh and fur, hung heavily about them like a traveler's cloak. Their employer, King Enteofushia, had hired the mercenaries to keep the Civil War going; a task these mercenaries had proven adept at. As long as the Hellas Empire's attention was kept busy with the fighting here, the less likely it was to bother with what His Majesty did in Argyre.

"That is good news," Fate replied in tone untroubled by the surrounding carnage. At his side stood the golem's smaller twin, whose face was hidden within a voluminous hooded cloak. Mihai had started dressing so after returning from a mission not far from here. It seemed an odd affectation on the other's part, but one not worth asking about.

Before Fate could respond further, another mage-knight raced up to them. "Commander," the man shouted. "We have a serious problem."

Serious problem was not the phrase Fate would have chosen. A mild annoyance or slight irritation was closer to the mark. A faint, blue tinged halo outlined a Nek-Jin girl holding a star-tipped wand tightly in a white knuckled fist. Studying the girl's shield revealed that while of a basic type, it was stronger than normal; easily understood; since it was not unheard of for those under sever duress to exceed their abilities. He doubted the young mage was very powerful, and since she was fighting all out, there was no doubt the girl knew what lay in store should she fall into the attackers' hands.

The commanding mage-knight snorted derisively. "A mere slip of a girl held a platoon off by herself?" the man asked while unholstering a sagita blaster. "You lot are worse than useless."

"Give up girl," the officer demanded. "I'll give you a clean death if you do; otherwise…"

"My name is Chitosi Karenda, not girl!" a defiant voice shouted back. Fate's eyes opened wide with shock as the girl's cloak fell open, revealing a school uniform blazed with Ariadne's crest.

"Ariadne," some of the knights warily muttered. Though its forces had not interfered in what was the Empire's concern, Ariadne and the city's famed defenders gave anyone reason to pause. It was said that the Valkyries had held off Ostia's conventional forces single-handedly during the war, allowing the Crimson Wing to engage the Mage of the Beginning and her servants.

With a dismissive wave of his hand, Fate launched a stone sagita. The spear passed easily through the girl's shield and pierced her completely through the chest, pinning the student mage to the wall she'd been cornered against. Slipping from nerveless fingers, her wand clattered upon floor tiles. "As I was saying commander …"

Without a word, Mihai jogged over the former dwelling the Nek-Jin had been defending and started to peer around. Kneeling down by some broken masonry, he scuttled momentarily out of sight only to reappear pulling a bundle from the rubble. Like a rag doll, an unconscious child lay limply in the other's arms. "This is what she was protecting," he casually announced.

"Damn! Another neko-girl," the commander swore and then turned to a subordinate. "Take her down to the …"

"No," Mihai said in a firm but otherwise emotionless tone. Ignoring the shocked human's "what?" Mihai glanced directly at Fate. "She has power too."

For reasons he still didn't understand, Fate had saved a girl named Shirabi from certain death. After discovering that the child had power, he had seen to her training. At Mihai's suggestion, he had picked up a mind-reader that King Enteofushia had been worried about too. Including a girl with strong pyromantic abilities he'd picked up in Phoenicus, this one would make four if she decided to stay.

Why he wondered… Why was he moved to save these children, prolonging their suffering, when he truly didn't care about them? They were dolls, creations of the Mage of the Beginning, soulless shells; and Fate was even less than they were.

What did their wretched lives matter to one such as him? Unable to divine an answer, Fate nodded in acquiescence before turning to the mage knight commander. "If you have no complaint…"

"I could care less if you want to adopt a stray cat," the man spat back. "Just get it out of my sight."

Quickly the human moved away, returning to the business at hand.

"Where should I take this one?" Mihai asked.

"Chi …" the child unexpectedly muttered. "Where are you …?"

He couldn't take her back to Argyre, no more than any of the others, Fate reasoned. The king would undoubtedly see the girls as threats and find a way to rid himself of their presence, whether by a swift push over the cliff or a supposed sleeping draught.

"Take her to Albor," Fate answered. "Drop her off with the Master at Mimi's and then return to the palace."

"As you wish," Mihai replied. "Will you remain here?"

"No," Fate told him as he mentally reviewed a map of Syrtis. "I'll scout on ahead."

He would follow the river down to the coast. The route would take him through marshland, but he needed to check out the towns in between. If rumors were true, Oxia was primed to explode on its own, allowing the mercenaries to be deployed more profitably elsewhere.

(-)

_(Brontopolis, several years later…)_

Considering what the Ryushin's were, Inu-Jin Lawgiver Lemon Biscotti was surprised to find them both dead in their home…

Hanegawa Ryushin's eyes were open with surprise… from the small tear over the heart in the bloodstained sundress she wore; it seemed obvious the Ryu-Jin woman had been stabbed… most likely by someone she knew…

Cinque Ryushin… at least, Biscotti presumed the half-transformed body near Hanegawa was Cinque; had not fared much better…

Whatever had killed him had destroyed the Ryu-Jin man's head completely, along with part of his upper body.

Unfortunately Tamaki Ryushin, the daughter of the dead Ryu-Jin couple, seemed to be missing...

If what Biscotti suspected about the murder motive was true; someone had taken one seriously heavy risk just to make a slave out of a Ryu-Jin child…

Shaking his head, Biscotti turned and walked away as the coroners came to do their job.

He hated that he couldn't do anything real to help Tamaki; but the kind of person who could afford to risk making the Dragon Clans mad, just to obtain a toy; was also the kind of person he would never stand a chance of even investigating, much less prosecuting…

(-)

_(Albor, not long afterwards… Mimi and Lolly's Bathhouse and Spa…)_

When an airfish came in and settled to the ground while she was sweeping the spa's courtyard, Koyomi Karenda scrambled to the side and bowed her head submissively. Despite many admonitions never to do so, a subtle rebellious streak prompted her to glance up slightly when the occupant of the airfish stepped out onto the ground…

Strangely; it was not the usual creepy sort that was the spa's normal clientele, but instead a white haired boy; oddly familiar, and who by his look alone didn't seem much older than she…

Distressingly, the boy seemed to notice her gaze, so she quickly focused on the ground once more and a beetle that happened to be crawling by.

From across the courtyard, Koyomi heard snippets of conversation between the boy and Master Mimi that seemed to be about her… No one came over to dispense any discipline though, so she supposed he hadn't said anything about her looking up…

Eventually Master Mimi and the boy went inside, and the airfish departed.

Returning to her job, Koyomi continued to sweep the courtyard until it was time to go help pass out towels in the actual bathhouse building.

(-)

Awakened by a commotion out in the courtyard, Koyomi got up from her small pallet and went over to peek through the room's louvered window. Normally she would never have dared such a thing, but Master Mimi had been busy with a client all night, and thus had left his pet Nek-Jin girl alone for once.

Down in the courtyard several of Mimi's free employees were struggling in the pre-dawn light to unload something from an airfish… There was a pained yelp and swearing, followed by something being pushed or shoved out onto the ground, where it landed with a thud. As she continued watching; a free employee came out of the airfish rubbing his hand.

Master Mimi had ways of enforcing discipline which left no scars, at least visible ones, but the man in the courtyard was the one who handled physical discipline on the rare occasion when such things did become necessary.

When the Hu-Jin reached into his pocket, Koyomi cringed and unconsciously reached up to touch the slave collar surrounding her neck.

She hated the man… he enjoyed what he was about to do too much…

Outside there was a brief spark, then a smell of ozone and a long burst of flashing light as a slave collar's disciplinary function was activated.

Peeking through the louvers again, Koyomi could see what looked like a small Ryu-Jin girl, hog-tied and really in no position to resist, spasming and thrashing as her body was wracked by shocks from the slave collar she wore.

Through the laughter of the free employees, Koyomi could hear the gagged Ryu-Jin girl's muffled screams… screams which spoke of fear, more even really than the obvious pain…

Eventually the torment stopped when Master Mimi came out and slapped the free employee. As he stood there shouting at the man about damaging goods, Koyomi was watching the now twitching Ryu-Jin girl, wondering if she was okay…

Just before she decided to turn away, their eyes met…

Loss was obvious in the Ryu-Jin girl's desperate gaze, along with bewilderment, fear, and of course pain…

When other free employee's came and picked the temporarily subdued Ryu-Jin girl up, Koyomi ducked back down under the window sill, clutching a hand to her chest.

A big question was in her mind; _'Why?'_ Why did she feel as she did just from seeing another of the dozens of slaves who had passed through Mimi and Lolly's during the time she'd been there…

Perhaps… perhaps the only way she would have and answer to that question would be to try to meet the Ryu-Jin girl…

(-)

_"Damn that Ryu-Jin brat!"_

With a bang, Mimi Tuetonne threw open the door and stormed into the main room of his private suite. Ignoring the cowering Nek-Jin in the bedroom door and shedding clothes along the way, he headed for the suite's private bath.

"If it wasn't for the huge contract fee I've already been given, I'd dispose of that untrainable wretch before something happens to draw the attention of the Dragon Clans to this place!"

Kneeling next to the bath, Mimi tested the water temperature, then settled in and gave off a relaxed sigh. "I may still just dispose of her, despite what that client wants. Ryu-Jin are so notoriously hard to train, it's likely she'll never be safe to let him use..."

Sitting up, he turned towards the suite's outer rooms. "Koyomi! Come here at once!"

Dropping the clothes she'd been picking up, Koyomi rushed into the bathroom and knelt without looking up. "Yes, Master; how may I be of service?"

Smiling at how obedient the little Nek-Jin girl was, Mimi pointed at the back scrubber hanging nearby on a hook. "Wash my back."

Scrambling up, Koyomi reached for the brush and immediately got to work.

In the tub, Mimi leaned forward slightly, wringing his hands until the knuckles crackled. "I don't want to risk killing her just yet, but if that stupid kid keeps fighting, I have to try and break her in the yard..."

At a sudden harsh scrape of the back brush, Mimi yelped and turned sharply towards his pet. "Idiot! Be careful!"

Bowing deeply, Koyomi nodded. "I'm sorry Master! Please forgive my error!"

Mollified, Mimi sank back into the tub. "Bloody hell... it looks like either my reputation, or my pocket book is going to suffer no matter what I do..."

(-)

As Master Mimi snored in bed, Koyomi clenched her blanket close and tried to keep from thinking bad thoughts... Letting herself get angry over bad treatment and lashing out was the surest way to get a shock from her slave collar. If the offense was bad enough, then despite Master Mimi's reputation for enforcing discipline without the use of such, it could mean a trip to the whipping rack...

Accidentally scraping Mimi with the brush had been a reaction to the Hu-Jin man so casually talking about putting someone 'in the yard.' Koyomi had only seen that happen once, to a U-Jin pleasure slave who had refused the advances of a client, and her shudder at the thought was the reason she'd made a mistake.

Though it had been nearly two weeks, she had still not managed to meet the Ryu-Jin girl, but she had learned her name...

Tamaki...

That seemed like a strong name; one that matched her continued resistance...

Rolling over, Koyomi stared across the dark room at the far wall... She really needed to meet that girl; something told her it was an important, necessary thing to do; especially now that the Ryu-Jin's life could be measured in as little as a few days...

(-)

In the morning, Koyomi wondered if she was too late...

Because she wouldn't submit, and refused to do anything she was told, Master Mimi did as he'd said the previous night in the bath...

Trussed up like a tokage ham, the Ryu-Jin girl was stuffed into a heavy canvas bag that was drawn tight around her neck. She was then carried to an interior courtyard, non-accessible to regular customers, that was bathed in sunlight the entire day.

After the cinch of the canvas sack was secured to a short post so she couldn't gain any relief by just falling over, the Ryu-Jin girl was left to suffer.

By the end of the first day, Koyomi could see that the upper part of the bag was black from the sweat that had run down off the Ryu-Jin girl's head...

By the end of the second day, the Ryu-Jin girl's tongue was hanging out, and Koyomi was convinced she would die before submitting to Master Mimi's wishes...

Upset; Master Mimi drank himself into a stupor, and Koyomi saw her chance...

Tied up as she was and secured in a heavy bag, there wasn't even a need to guard the Ryu-Jin girl... In the morning, she would be asked once more to do as she was told, then would be released, or left to suffer another day...

Going to the well Mimi and Lolly's kept for emergencies; since to use the kitchen would involve too many potential witnesses; Koyomi drew out water and unhooked the bucket before rushing through darkened and mostly unoccupied parts of the bathhouse to the hidden courtyard...

In reality, it was quite easy to do...

No one bothered with her, even if they did see her.

She was Master Mimi's pet after all; as long as she wasn't seen helping Tamaki directly, or by a lot of people at once, most would presume she was doing something at her Master's behest. To think otherwise would be to invite Mimi's potential wrath.

After stopping one last time to make sure no one was looking, Koyomi rushed out into the open yard and knelt next to the sweat-soaked canvas bag.

Dipping it out with a ladle, she let water run down over Tamaki's head. When there was no reaction, she did so again, repeating the action several times...

Finally Koyomi heard a faint moan, and a whisper for water... Taking the ladle, she held it up to Tamaki's face...

Finally, after a few moments of weak lapping sounds, the Ryu-Jin girl looked up at her...

"…tha… thank you…"

Taking the ladle, Koyomi used it to rinse away some of the sweat and dirt that were beginning to make Tamaki's neck chafe. Despite her obvious relief, the Ryu-Jin's expression was still full of mistrust… "My name is Koyomi, and I... I don't really know why I'm doing this... Maybe... because I think the two of us can be friends?"

A short, pained laugh escaped from Tamaki's still dry throat...

Suddenly very serious, Koyomi reached down and gently raised Tamaki's head. "Please... you don't have to give in to them in reality; you just have to act like you have...

Right now you and I are still too young to be one of Master Mimi's pleasure slaves, so all we have to do is just be good girls, and we get fed and taken care of."

Shaking her head as she did so, Tamaki coughed. "...hu...pid... Nek-Jin..."

Realizing she was crying, Koyomi began moving Tamaki's matted hair away from her face... "Maybe, but you'll die if you don't, and we'll never get the chance to be friends..."

Feeling her heart softening, Tamaki continued staring into Koyomi's eyes for a long time before finally lowering her gaze... "o... o...kay..."

Nodding, Koyomi gently hugged Tamaki, being careful not to irritate the Ryu-Jin girl's sunburned head.

When the Nek-Jin girl finally got up and left, Tamaki shook her head once more..._ ("Such a silly, stupid Nek-Jin...")_

_'Don't die, because I want to be your friend...'_

Oddly; Tamaki could feel pain returning to her tightly bound arms and legs, and wondered if it was because Koyomi had convinced her not to just give up and die...

(-)

Much to Mimi's relief, the Ryu-Jin girl finally begged for mercy… she would do whatever they asked…

Even so, it was nearly too late… the girl screamed in agony when the restraints were removed and the feeling rushed back into her arms and legs.

Surprising everyone, Koyomi was there; clinging to Mimi and asking him to please call a healer for the poor Ryu-Jin girl…

Bound to Mimi by the holding of an old debt; the healer had come within moments of being summoned.

Even though he was effectively under the Hu-Jin thumb, the old Su-Jin gave Mimi an intensely annoyed look, before reminding him that he _STILL_ disapproved of how he dealt with his most troublesome slaves. Mimi responded in a manner that seemed to Koyomi just the parroting of words from an old argument; saying such things were none of his business.

When Master Mimi was summoned to meet with a client; Koyomi had asked if it would be okay to stay and help the healer. Permission was given, as long as she was ready to do her evening duties later.

When she finally woke up from the healing, Tamaki found Koyomi there, holding her hand. "si… silly nek-jin…"

Nodding, Koyomi smiled and squeezed Tamaki's hand.

(-)

"_You've had her for two years now! When will she be ready for me?"_

Shaking his head, Mimi wondered why the client who had arranged for the acquisition of the Ryu-Jin girl was so obsessed with such things… Despite the willingness to obey she'd shown since being tied up and left in the yard two years ago; he suspected that was only a front. It might have something to do with her being friends with his Nek-Jin pet; who he also now suspected was less compliant than her visible front seemed to indicate…

Unfortunately; the two were among the best-behaved slaves at Mimi and Lolly's.

Many clients; and not just the ones who liked younger slaves; had inquired about purchasing their contracts…

Quite impossible though; Koyomi's contract was owned by an outsider who simply called to see how she was doing occasionally, and the Ryu-Jin girl's by the person he was speaking to now… "Well; I suppose she's actually ready, but as I've said before; Ryu-Jin are notoriously resistant as slaves. There's no telling if she's really compliant or just waiting for a chance to escape."

"_Escape? Is she wearing a slave collar or not?"_

Mimi had to shake his head; fortunately the telepathia call was sound only, so the client didn't see him do so. Of course the slave collars were foolproof, but as one of the top slave traders in Albor; rumors to the contrary did occasionally come his way… "Well yes, but…"

"_No buts! I intend to come to Albor soon, and she had better be ready for me!"_

Responding to the authoritative tone, Mimi unconsciously bowed. "As you wish."

(-)

Standing guard, in case someone should come by and possible hear the sounds inside the privy, Koyomi waited for Tamaki to finish dealing with her nausea…

Finally, after the sounds of running water and a few moments of silence, the Ryu-Jin girl came out into the hallway. "How are you doing?"

Still a little green, Tamaki nodded. "Better…" When a free employee came by, speaking to a client, the two of them stopped and bowed submissively before continuing down the hall. "I know everything Master Mimi has made me watch is pretty tame, compared to some things I've heard about, but for some reason it really made me sick today…"

Reaching out, Koyomi lightly touched her friend's arm. "I don't like thinking about it; but what Master Mimi is doing is normal for someone he's prepping to be a pleasure slave…"

Cringing, Tamaki reached for and took Koyomi's hand. "Have you had to…?"

Koyomi shook her head. "No… and I'm not sure why…"

As they reached the bathhouse area of Mimi and Lolly's, Tamaki released Koyomi's hand. "I have to take care of the towels tonight; I'll see you at dinner."

Turning to go see to her own duties, Koyomi nearly ran into a client wearing a deeply hooded cloak. When the man uttered an angry shout and shoved her aside, she threw herself to the floor and bowed submissively, begging forgiveness. _("Idiot! Rushing around like that; why don't YOU watch where YOU'RE going!")_

Apparently mollified; the client turned from Koyomi and continued down the hall in the direction Tamaki had gone. At a _'battan'_ sound and a click, she looked up and realized the client was no longer in the hallway…

Worry immediately seized her chest in an iron grip, and the faint sound of Tamaki screaming had her up and running for the door at once… The doorknob rattled, but like she'd heard, it was firmly locked.

Rushing back and forth indecisively, she finally heard Master Mimi's voice in the distance, and ran off to find him…

Pleasure slaves often didn't have the right to refuse a client's advances, but there were rules; and as far as she could tell, whoever had cornered Tamaki was violating those rules… "Ma… Master Mimi! There's a client…"

"Shut up."

Stunned, Koyomi could only stare at the Hu-Jin man… His grim face said everything she needed to know… "But… Tamaki…"

Knowing the Ryu-Jin girl was the Nek-Jin's friend, Mimi looked away from Koyomi. "I don't own her contract; I can't protect her like one of my normal slaves."

Disappointment came and stayed… but something else flashed briefly across Koyomi's face… something so pure and intense it actually made the one it was directed towards flinch…

Suddenly there was a crashing sound, and a bellowing scream that could only have come from an adult male…

Uncrossing his arms, Mimi hesitated slightly before rushing down the hall, shouting for someone to bring a lock cracker, as well as to summon the healer.

As those both curious and worried watch discreetly, Master Mimi and several others gathered outside the door to the room where Koyomi knew Tamaki had been trapped.

Someone carrying the lock cracker quickly appeared; swinging the device back, they smashed it against the door. Weight and magic did their work, and the door slammed open.

A desperate girl's cry came from the room as Mimi led the way inside, followed immediately by a flash and crackle of a slave collars discipline function going off…

Pushing forward, Koyomi managed to get a look inside the room… blood seemed to be all over the floor, and she immediately looked for Tamaki… Her friend, only wearing the torn scraps of her clothes, was nearly bent double from the level of power flowing out of the slave collar. She only had blood on one hand, but the person who had likely been in the cloak and tried to attack her was doubled over on the floor, and blood still seemed to be flowing from…

Not caring what eventually happened to him in the least, Koyomi smiled briefly before returning her attention to Tamaki…

Her friend's eyes had rolled back, and when the shocks finally stopped, she collapsed in a limp heap…

Eventually the Su-Jin healer arrived. He immediately called for more help, which soon arrived, and the bleeding Hu-Jin was quickly carted off.

Clearly upset, and to Koyomi's surprise; a little frightened as well, Master Mimi pointed at Tamaki and ordered her taken to the yard. Knowing what that meant, she laid her ears back and let out a little hiss…

Hearing that; the Hu-Jin who had first unloaded Tamaki from the airfish noticed Koyomi and came over. In a flash, she'd been spun around, and both arms were pinned so high between her shoulder blades all the joints popped. "You're that damn Ryu-Jin's friend! You probably put her up to this, so you're going to watch what she's got coming to her!"

Tears of pain flowing from her eyes, Koyomi turned towards Master Mimi, even as she felt the Hu-Jin holding her do the same. Looking a bit unsure, the owner of Mimi and Lolly's Bathhouse finally gave a curt nod.

(-)

Only rarely being used, a T-shaped post was brought out and erected in the yard where Tamaki had been tormented two years before. Soon afterwards, still nearly naked, the Ryu-Jin girl was brought in and secured, arms spread, facing the crossbeam.

Standing painfully on her toes, having been forced to walk to the yard that way by the Hu-Jun holding her, Koyomi watched as several other slaves, as well as free employees and even a few anticipatory clients, filed into the yard.

When everyone seemed ready, Master Mimi signaled one of his free employees, who stepped forward carrying a long whip. "Though I do not own Tamaki's contract, and am loathe to use such methods; the penalty for a slave attempting to kill a free citizen is proscribed in the Nyandom protocols…"

"Forty lashes."

Letting out a whine as she did so, Koyomi struggled in the grip of the Hu-Jin holding her…

…forty lashes…

…effectively it meant death…

Ignored by all those who were mesmerized as the first stroke of the whip struck home against Tamaki's back; one of Mimi's free employees slipped away and headed for someplace private to make a telepathia call…

(-)

_(Cliffside Palace of Argyre)_

Despite the inexplicable distress he felt about the matter; Mihai Dragomir calmly sought out his more decisive brother, Fate Averruncus.

Arriving outside King Enteofushia's office; he waited until the King and Fate exited, before stepping forward when the King turned to go about his own business. "My apologies for this interruption, Master Fate, but there's been an incident in Albor."

Establishing a telepathic connection with his cloaked sibling, Fate quickly reviewed the reported incident. What had happened to the Ryu-Jin girl normally wouldn't have concerned him, but its connection to the Nek-Jin girl he'd been keeping an eye on did. He briefly wondered if he should seek out the needed information so he could go deal with the individual who had precipitated the incident; but it seemed as if the Ryu-Jin had already done so.

Turning, Fate started down the corridor in the direction of the teleportation platform. "Inform King Enteofushia that I will be gone for about a week. I need to go take care of other business in that area anyway; so I'll deal with this myself."

Having followed in Fate's footsteps as a matter of course; Mihai stopped and bowed as his brother continued on. "It shall be as you wish, Master Fate."

(-)

_(Albor, two days later… Mimi and Lolly's Bathhouse and Spa)_

_Blood had been running down Tamaki's back, her body hanging limply from the restraints around her wrists…_

_Letting out shrieking cry that startled everyone in the yard; Koyomi had broken free of the Hu-Jin holding her, and thrown herself in the way just as the whip was about to strike the Ryu-Jin girl again…_

_To say it didn't hurt would have been a lie; but she wasn't going to let them hurt her friend any more…_

_Several people had come and tried to pull her away, but she hissed and stuck at them with fully furred hands and claws she'd not even been aware of moments earlier._

_Turning back; she'd wrapped her arms around the weakly protesting Tamaki; and had taken the remaining twenty lashes in the Ryu-Jin girl's place…_

Disturbed by the clacking of the lock for the room she and Tamaki had been thrown in, Koyomi woke up from her dreams with a start…

Her own wounds had healed somewhat; thanks perhaps to the were-panther form she'd manifested, but Tamaki's had not; and her friend was still unconscious, two days after they'd been confined.

Seeing the Su-Jin healer come into the room; her hopes rose. The man came over to where she was doing her best to tend to Tamaki, and immediately went to work.

After a Tamaki's welts had been closed and reduced to still swollen pick scars, he looked her right in the eye. "Apparently someone has purchased you and your friend's contracts. He's here to pick you up, and has insisted you be taken care of properly before he does so."

Hearing such news; Koyomi's expression fell… only someone who treated slaves in the worst way; or perhaps a mine owner, would ever purchase the contracts of slaves who'd rebelled against their owners.

As Tamaki finally began to stir, she shook her head in resignation… it was beginning to look like the fantasy that she and Tamaki would one day be free was just that…

…a fantasy…

Meekly, she helped Tamaki stand, before following the healer as he lead the way to the courtyard at the entrance to Mimi and Lolly's.

Interestingly; the person who seemed to be their new owner was the white-haired boy she'd seen stepping out of an airfish the afternoon before Tamaki's arrival.

Without a word, he motioned for the two of them to come along.

Once outside of Mimi and Lolly's compound, he had removed their collars, taken out their contract papers, and incinerated everything on the spot. "I don't need slaves," he quietly declared, "…the path I travel can't be forced on another."

Turning his back upon the pair he had just purchased, the boy started to walk away.

Tamaki had stared at Koyomi, whose mouth gaped as widely as her own. Grabbing each other by the hand, they ran after him crying; "Master! Please wait for us!"

To their surprise, both girls proved adept at using magic.

After a year passed, Fate again offered them the choice to stay or leave. He even offered to send both to Ariadne, and to help them enroll in its famed school of magic. Instead they decided to remain, and to begin their training in earnest under his tutelage.

Excelling in their studies, the pair eventually entered into partnership contracts with Fate, and joined his other ministra: Shirabe Shidou, Shiori Hohoemu and Homura King, in advancing their new Master's plans.

Privately; Tamaki would admit to Koyomi that she didn't really understood all the talk about Kosmo Entelecheia, or how they were to fulfill the task of redemption left undone by the Mage of the Beginning, but it didn't matter. All she cared about was being with her friend, and their promise never to be slaves again.

tsuzuku

**Author's Notes:**

**That's it for the origins of Fate's ministra! I hope you enjoyed the four stories.**

**Chitosi Karenda is the name created by kafka'sdragon for the Nek-Jin/cat-girl dispatched by Secundum in the 36th volume of the manga.**

**The next chapter of 'Not Always a Mage' will either be a story about Anya Cocolova, or one of several 'Bad End' alternate ending stories related to my main 'Ala Alba in the World of Magic' story.**


	13. Chapter 13: An Eternal Game

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Kodansha USA in the United States, NOT by me.

Other characters are also the property of their respective creators and owners, not me.

This _very_ short chapter is effectively a 'Bad End' alternate outcome to chapter forty-eight of my 'Ala Alba in the World of Magic' story.

For those of you who might be interested in such things; the inspiration for this story is a really nice double-figure statuette of the ribbon-dressed Dark Sakura Matou, and the blood-lightning highlights armored Saber Alter, two characters from Type-Moon's 'Fate Stay Night' series and its many continuations. A link to the specific picture I'm referring to is provided on my profile page.

(-)

"Considering everything I did to make sure he came back; it still wasn't enough..."  
-personal diary of Evangeline Katarina McDowell

Not Always a Mage and Other Stories of Mahora.

Chapter Thirteen: An Eternal Game

(-)

_(Imperial Gate Port – Ruins of Old Ostia)_

Seeing a blast of magical energy all but disintegrate the unconscious, bleeding Negi Springfield broke something in Konoka Konoe…

…watching as the Life Giver ran Setsuna Sakurazaki through with a sword, pinning the Shinmei-Ryu girl to the gate platform like an entomologist would pin a butterfly to a display board crushed anything that might have been left…

And so it was that the Life Giver; its spell to remake the Mundus Magicus nearly complete, came to find a chocolate haired girl; her eyes dull, staring and lifeless, leaning up against the fallen masonry at the far end of one of the bridges leading out from the gate platform in Old Ostia…

Reaching out, the Life Giver took Konoka's chin in her hand, lifting it so she could look into the eyes of the girl's empty shell.

Having for twenty-six hundred years seen the potential of the partnership spell; recognizing the gifts possessed by the child sitting helpless before it, the Life Giver smiled.

Taking in new blood would make her stronger, and would likely eliminate the weaknesses which led the current state of affairs, should such ever come to pass again.

Not in any way capable of resisting, Konoka Konoe did nothing as an all-encompassing darkness began to permeate her body.

As bands of red began to extend from beneath Konoka's collar, and her hair began to turn white, the Life Giver's spell reached its final stage, and a world died…

(-)

_(MY3658 - Republic of Keffia – Residence of the Royal Family)_

With a shout; Antonov Jaeger sent a kanka blast across the transfer chamber with a slash of his Zanbato blade.

His partner; Crystal Drummond, gave her own shout of joy as the black-armored form of their enemy was seemingly struck down.

Their shared triumph lasted all of ten-seconds before it turned into one of pained realization…

…despite all their efforts, despite all the sacrifices made by those who helped them get as far as they had, despite nearly burning themselves out in the attempt to stop the Life Giver, all the damage they'd done was inexplicably healing itself.

Soft laughter was heard, and out from behind the recovering Life Giver strode someone whose name and existence had only been hinted at in the most ancient of texts.

Before the utterance of the person's name could even pass their lips, Antonov and Crystal were both struck by a powerful spell which sent their bodies whirling away to nothingness in a cloud of quickly vanishing pink petals.

As the climax of the spell to remake Her world approached, the hidden embodiment of the Life Giver placed an arm around its partner.

Body and blood descendant of one of the Life Giver's enemies from the created world once called Ostia; now nothing more than a puppet, the embodiment of the Life Giver most often seen by the current world's inhabitants grounded the weapon it held and took up a waiting posture.

Accompanied by her increasing laughter, the Life Giver's re-write spell reached its climax, and a world died…

oware

**Author's Notes:**

**Not much to say, other than to mention again that when I first saw the picture referenced in my opening remarks, it so screamed; 'it's Dark Konoka and Asuna Alter!' that I had to write this story.**

**My next chapter is a bit up in the air right now... I had two of them ready to go, but a friend pointed out that they could be more than they were with a bit of work, so they've been pulled back for the moment. I might release a chapter about Anya, or maybe one of many other mini-stories I haven't considered yet.**


	14. Chapter 14: Golden Pathway Part 1

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Kodansha USA in the United States, NOT by me.

Other characters and references, particularly to Kohta Hirano's Hellsing manga, are also the property of their respective creators and owners, not me.

This chapter is be the beginning a short series of chapters dealing with a bad end to a not quite fully developed story about a mage war between the Mundus Magicus and the Mundus Vertus, as well as the events which occur in the aftermath. Though everything isn't quite worked out yet, the first Mage War story has been published; see my profile page for the link to 'Mage War Chapter One: Anya and Victor.'

The speech below was originally given by a character named 'The Major,' leader of the Millennium Organization in Kohta Hirano's 'Hellsing' manga. I used it here in rewritten form because of my own failings as a speech writer, and because it fit the tone I wanted to set so well.

Something of an extremely serious nature happens in this chapter; I only ask that you be patient with me, in terms of thinking it should require a change in rating, until the release of the following chapters.

(-)

"So many small things; seemingly so insignificant at the time; can lead to the kind of stories I find most interesting… It doesn't mean I have to _like_ the reality of such stories though…"  
-personal diaries of Evangeline Katarina McDowell

Not Always a Mage and Other Stories of Mahora.

Chapter Fourteen: Golden Pathway Part 1

(-)

(Megalo-Mesembria, Capitol of the Northern Alliance)

_"Citizens of the Northern Alliance… I so love war!_

_I love holocaust.  
I love blitzkrieg.  
I love onslaught.  
I love defensive._

_I love besiegement.  
I love breakthrough.  
I love retreat.  
I love mop-up.  
I love withdrawal._

_War waged in the streets and in the trenches, on the prairies, on the tundra, in the desert, on the sea, in the sky, in the mud, and in the swamp._

_I cherish each and every way war can be waged on both the Mundus Magicus and the Mundus Vertus._

_I love the roar of the artillery spells as they blow away the enemy line._

_My heart dances when the bodies of the defending troops are hurled into the air in pieces from a direct hit._

_I love it when an allied mage smashes the war-machines of beasts or mundanes with his power._

_I get a warm feeling in my chest when the enemy soldiers jump screaming from their blazing vehicles, only to be mown down by a magical attack._

_I love it when summoned demon hordes overrun enemy infantry._

_It moves me when I remember the sight of those demons coating their claws and fangs with blood._

_I can hardly contain myself; thinking of traitorous mages and filthy beasts, screaming for mercy as they are burned at the stake._

_And it is superb when an enemy prisoner shrieks in time with the impact of a burst of sagita-magica._

_I remember with fondness the colossal destruction of besiegement spells, smashing entire city blocks in enemy cities, where pitiful remnants of resistance try to hold us back with their worthless, pathetically weak magic or mundane small-arms._

_I love it when enemy military units are thrown into disorder. It is very sad when the towns and cities they should have protected to the death are overrun, and their women and children suffer horrible fates._

_I love it when those same units are crushed and annihilated. The running about of the few survivors, being hunted down and killed like vermin, is for them the height of humiliation._

_Citizens of the Northern Alliance;_

_This war meets all my expectations, and is worthy of HELL itself!"_

(-)

(Cliffside Palace of Argyre, residence of Queen Asuna Kagurazaka Teotanasia)

Turning off the HD viewer at the completion of the Grand Magus' speech, Asuna Teotanasia, Queen of Argyre, leaned back against the couch she was sitting on. _("How did it come to this?")_

Standing in the darkness at the back of Asuna Teotanasia's study, an elf; slight of stature, disfigured by the loss of an arm and part of an ear but still pretty in the way only her race could be; took a tentative step forward, "My Lady… are you alright…"

Looking towards the voice, Asuna smiled at her handmaiden before patting the couch, indicating for the woman to come over and sit down. _("I know what happened… Negi never got over Evangeline's death, then his failure to save Nodoka, Hi'Ki, and their child. Yue might have been able to take over as leader of the Ala Alba, but losing Nodoka so soon after Emily and Collet destroyed her will to continue… Mister Markham would have been the next choice, if he hadn't been killed with Madoka in that bank robbery…")_

Even as she felt a weight press down on the cushion next to her, Asuna continued the mental retrospective… _("I might have been able to do it, maybe even Ayaka or Kotaro, but the three of us were so committed to trying to keep both worlds from falling into chaos we didn't have the time… If only Setsuna hadn't been petrified… Konoka might have taken over if she hadn't expended all her energy trying to beat her partner's Eternal Petrification…")_

Reaching out, Asuna's handmaiden placed a hand on her Mistress', "My Lady…"

Sitting up, Asuna turned and gave the only friend she really had left a melancholic smile. "Luna… I know the Ala Alba had a lot of fights with Fate Averruncus and Kosmo Entelecheia; but I actually wish he hadn't been killed in that fight with Negi at the Twentieth War's End Celebration, and was here right now… at least he would have been someone with the strength of conviction to oppose the path the Grand Magus is on…"

Sensing the decision that was about to be made, Luna entwined her fingers with those of her Mistress. "Asuna… we've both lost so many friends and companions… haven't we…"

Matching Luna's gaze, Asuna nodded. Many of the people associated with the Ala Alba and Kosmo Entelecheia were either dead or dispersed in self-imposed exile. With very, very few exceptions, the rest had been captured by those loyal to the Grand Magus and the Northern Alliance. The lucky ones were dead, the others were living as 'guests' in the dungeons of the Grand Magus… if what the rumors said had been done to them could be considered living… "Luna… Nodoka once told me that the Life Giver said we would inevitably know the despair of twenty-six hundred years…"

Though she continued to hold Asuna's hand, Luna stood up, "Asuna?"

Seeing the look in Luna's face, Asuna gave the elf's hand an affectionate squeeze, then nodded. "You know what to do. I'll meet you on the teleportation platform in fifteen minutes."

Even though it meant Fate-sama's efforts had finally triumphed, Luna felt no elation in the victory. Returning Asuna's grip, she nodded, then turned and departed without a word.

(-)

Nearly fifty years had passed since Asuna Teotanasia had donned the armor given to her by Fate. At the moment; it didn't exactly look the same as it had then… but that wouldn't last long…

Feeling a euphoria that was equal parts elation and fear, Luna held out the last piece of Asuna's armor, a partial face-shield.

Resignation at something she had struggled mightily to prevent, but in hindsight now seemed inevitable… that was what Asuna felt as she looked down at the face shield. Taking the deep, long, drawn-out breath of someone about to go to their end, she took the small bit of armor and put it on.

Thinking her role was done, Luna started to step back, but then noticed the now gauntlet covered hand Asuna would use to walk with her was opening and closing in invitation. Moving into place beside her Mistress, she took the offered hand, felt a reassuring grip and returned it, then closed her eyes.

_("I know you're there; you are a part of me, after-all…")_

Refraining from being arrogant in victory, the spirit of the Life-Giver appeared to the minds eyes of Asuna and Luna.

_("Though enjoyment is part of the reason; do you understand now why I do what I do, Blood of Teotanasia?")_

A single nod answered the question. As the Life-Giver moved to take possession of her body, Asuna looked up._ ("Can I make a request?")_

Curious; the Life-Giver held its place. _("As long as you understand I am under no obligation to honor it.")_

Another nod came in response.

_("Please take the stain caused by the Grand Magus away from the Mundus Vertus.")_

Moving forward, the Life-Giver began to merge with its host body.

_("Fair enough.")_

(-)

(Mauna Kea Observatory on the Big Island, Hawaii, USA)

Survivors from the devastation of Oahu and Pearl Harbor had for the most part come to the biggest island in the Hawaiian chain. Damage to Maui and the other nearby islands was minimal, but magic poisoning for anyone that close to Oahu was a certainty, so the only safe places were either The Big Island, or the many islets leading out west towards Midway.

Negi Springfield; broken, wasted of spirit, friendless; had come to the ruins of the observatory atop Mauna Kea for one purpose only…

After setting up a telescope once owned by Chizuru Naba, he had spent most of the relatively short war between the Mundus Magicus and the Mundus Vertus by sleeping during the day, and by quietly observing Mars at night.

There wasn't much to see… just the normal details anyone mundane would be able to recognize should they have the time and the ability to look at that distant red disk.

On the very night his supplies ran out, he finally saw that which he expected to see.

Anyone else likely wouldn't have noticed, but even though he was out of practice with it, magic-sense allowed Negi to see the roiling flashes of red sweeping back and forth across the surface of Mars.

After what seemed like hours, but was probably only a few tens of minutes, it was over.

The one person who could succeed where he had failed had made her choice, paying the ultimate price in doing so, and the war between the Mundus Vertus and the Mundus Magicus was now over.

Empty and devoid of emotion, Negi stood up. Leaving everything behind, he went over to the bicycle he'd used to ascend Mauna Kea.

Even in the dark, going down was much easier than climbing up. Though some effort pedaling was occasionally required, he was able to coast most of the way, reaching the saddle between Mauna Kea and Mauna Loa just as the sun came up. After that, it was work again, travelling west between Mauna Kea and Mauna Loa, and then eventually north between Mauna Kea and Kohala Volcano until he finally arrived at the coastal road on The Big Island's north shore as the sun was going down again.

Turning west, he followed the road until, long after sunset; he reached the overlook at Waipio Point.

Walking the bike over to the restroom building, he leaned it up against the wall before taking a piece of paper out of his pocket. Written on it were the words; _'If you find this bike; it's yours.'_

After securing the paper in the spokes of one of the bike's wheels, he turned and walked out to the observation area overlooking the cliffs where Waipio Valley met the Pacific Ocean.

Having failed to follow in his father's footsteps; having failed to protect his magic training master Evangeline, as well as most of the girl's he'd been assigned to teach at Mahora; having failed to protect not just one; but two worlds; and most of all; having failed to protect those he loved... Negi Springfield climbed up on the observation area's retaining wall, and after closing his eyes; took an irrevocable step forward…

tsuzuku

**Author's Notes:**

**Harsh realm… Likely one of the darkest bits I've ever written.**

**Be patient though; as I've said; it isn't over by a long shot.**

**Originally this was supposed to be the second in a group of three only marginally related 'Bad End' stories. After a bit of prompting, (combined with the release of the final English manga volume of Maho Sensei Negima,) I decided to expand things a bit, so it is now the first chapter in a much longer story.**

**Next up; Evangeline McDowell will be putting her hand in.**


	15. Chapter 15: Golden Pathway Part 2

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Kodansha USA in the United States, NOT by me.

Other characters and references are also the property of their respective creators and owners, not me.

Dawn is a character I created for my story 'Chao Lingshen: Coming Home,' there and here, she is Evangeline Katarina McDowell's daughter.

Some characters created by kafka'sdragon for his 'Markham Chronicles Negima' story are used here with his permission.

Now begins resolution of Negi's decision at the end of the last chapter…

(-)

"Oh how close I came to returning to my old ways…"  
-personal diaries of Evangeline Katarina McDowell

Not Always a Mage and Other Stories of Mahora.

Chapter Fifteen: Golden Pathway Part 2

(-)

_(Waipio Bay, Hawaiian Islands, North-west coast of the Big Island)_

Hovering on a broom, Evangeline McDowell watched as Negi Springfield attached a note to his bicycle… Still not much more than a child; likely due to the effects of Magea Erebea; his obvious intent spoke of an overwhelming sense of personal failure, as well as a belief there was no hope of ever making amends…

Asuna Kagurazaka; the only person left with any power to influence what was happening in a positive way; had made the ultimate sacrifice to do so... leaving a reality so stable and resistant to further change it may as well have been set in stone.

As Negi climbed up on the wall surrounding the observation area high above a black sand beach and the Pacific Ocean; Eva thought about what she'd gone through to reach this point, and about the only man she'd ever allowed to openly call her 'Kitty…' It wouldn't be long now before it should be possible to hear him say that normally hated nickname once again…

(-)

_Back in the day; it would have taken Evangeline McDowell a month or more to travel from her home to what then passed for London; that without even taking into consideration the impossibility of getting permission to do so from her family…_

_Assisted by Rurumaru, one of Chachamaru's prototype sisters, she had been in the least accessible (though rapidly shrinking) parts of the Amazon; confirming the final bits of information she had about the person who first made her a vampire, in order to make one-hundred percent sure he was dead, dead, dead…_

_Upon hearing via a telepathic message that someone she cared about as a close friend, (all she would admit publicly,) had been shot, she crossed half a world in less than a day…_

(-)

(Mahora Academy Cemetery, not long after the deaths of Phillip Markham Jr. and Madoka Kugimiya)

Rain fell in great depressing sheets as Evangeline McDowell stood before a gravestone…

_Phillip Markham and Madoka Kugimiya  
May they be granted the happiness in eternity,  
that they were denied in life…_

Feeling a hand twitch, Eva reached over with the other to hold it still. From what she'd been able to find out; Phillip and Madoka had been killed in a bank robbery gone horribly wrong…

Phillip had been shot; for no other reason than to intimidate the other customers and the bank employees; and had bled out while lying on the floor when the police arrived sooner than the robbers expected. Madoka had been used as a human shield when the robbery turned into a hostage situation, and wound up being killed in the ensuing fusillade when the police felt as if they had no other choice but to storm the place…

She didn't fault the police… and even if she did; the officer who made the decision was the first to charge into the bank, and had been killed as well.

Two of the robbers however… they lived; and she intended…

"…_to make their lives a living hell before you kill them?"_

Surprised someone with such a soft-spoken voice had managed to get close enough to be heard; Eva turned around to find a person who was very nearly a mirror image of herself standing just a few paces away… "Who are you?"

Dressed in white gothic clothing with matching cape and umbrella, the blonde girl shrugged. "I suppose you wouldn't believe me if I said I was your daughter?"

Laughter so loud it might wake the dead came from Eva before she could even think to resist reacting so. "Daughter…? You're kidding, right? How could I ever have a daughter?"

Reaching into her lace wrist bag, the girl produced a large pocket watch Eva instantly recognized. "Pure science was not the only thing auntie Chao and auntie Satomi worked on during their careers. Though they weren't directly involved in my being born, they did provide assistance to the person who was."

It was rare for Eva to feel hope, _true hope,_ in her life, but she felt a flash of it now before her old cynicism managed to take hold again… "So what… One of only three men I've ever loved is lying here dead. Another is hundreds of years dead, and the last may as well be dead, since no-one seems to know where he is…"

Putting away the watch, the blond girl sighed before inclining her head in the direction of the cemetery's entrance. "Please come with me; I'd like to show you something important. Here would be fine, but the rain and humidity are starting to wilt my lace."

With nothing better to do for the moment; Eva glanced one last time at the tombstone, then followed in the Goth-girl's wake.

(-)

Arriving at a modern hotel outside Mahora Academy City, Eva told Rurumaru to wait in their rental car. Receiving a silent nod of acknowledgement, she then followed the girl claiming to be her daughter through the front lobby and down a hallway to an unoccupied room.

Her dutiful host took Eva's soaked cloak and hung it up in the small bathroom, then handed over a towel before hanging up her own.

Busily drying off her hair, Eva turned just as the girl placed a small blade across her palm and pulled. Blood welled up from the cut as she held the hand out…

"I offer this as proof of who I am; I'm sure you will be able to tell beyond a shadow of a doubt."

Wary enough to activate additional defenses before doing so, Eva reached out and soaked a forefinger in the globule of blood, then brought it back to her mouth. In an instant her eyes went wide… the magic signature of someone who possessed a direct blood connection to her she easily recognized, but it was the signature of the father's blood which surprised her the most… "Ho… how…"

Wrapping a lace handkerchief around the wounded hand while it healed, the girl shook her head. "I cannot say. To do so carries too much risk. I will only provide such clues as I was instructed to give; and only then after you agree to help."

Uncharacteristically indecisive, Eva hesitated… Despite the proof she could easily sense, it was too much like a dream come true, and she had always said such happy endings were boring… that tragedy made for the more interesting outcome…

Glancing under the handkerchief at the wounded hand and seeing that the cut was all but healed, the girl took up her carry bag and pulled out the watch once more.

Tossed onto the bed, it opened up and began to glow. The glow quickly expanded, soon resolving into a holographic display in the air over the bed.

"Perhaps you will lose your doubts if I relate a possible future; one filled with enough tragedy for even you... A future consumed by more war and blood than even the tyrants from the last century on both worlds could have dreamed of…"

(-)

Struggling to maintain her dignity, Eva resisted running to the bathroom for relief…

One man's death…

One man's death had led to another man's death, and a conflagration that had ruined most of the West Pacific rim…

That same death led to the collapse of Japan's economy, as one of the few undamaged nations struggled to help those who had suffered so much devastation.

A seemingly insignificant arms treaty would never come to pass, with later unspeakable results, because those who would have concluded it were busy elsewhere.

One man's death meant that someone else was never born… someone who might have prevented the capture and destruction by an anti-mage fanatic of one of the few precious gate crossings between the two worlds; an event that was to have devastating consequences later.

Culminating everything was a war where enough blood was shed to certainly satisfy even her desires for tragedy…

Unable to continue, Eva gritted her teeth and took a long, whistling breath, forcibly suppressing her nausea while doing so…

As she waited, the girl calmly retrieved her watch and closed the cover. "Do you believe me now?"

Angry at her own weakness, Eva relaxed her jaw and took another, less strained breath. "Isn't all that predestined? How can I do anything to change it?"

Giving a sad smile, the girl nodded. "Yes; there is a reality where all I've shown you is predestined, where nothing anyone can do will effect even a single iota of meaningful change; _but, that is not this reality.._. Here there is still a chance; where someone such as you can do things to alter the course of what otherwise must be; a chance for someone such as you to assure that while there will still be plenty of tragedy and spilled blood, that heavy price will be much, much less."

'_I am the Queen of Woe,'_ was the first thought that came to Eva's mind…_ 'Even you deserve to be happy!' _Next it was the shade of the idiot Asuna Kagurazaka who spoke, and she couldn't resist giving a slight smile at the memory of the red-head's finger being wagged in her face during MahoraFest…

Finally; thoughts of who the father of the girl standing before her seemed to be came to the fore… If she took everything that had been said literally; the possibility existed that this blonde Goth-girl was not _her_ daughter, but the daughter of some other Eva somewhere, come to get a different Eva to do her bidding…

…did that make it wrong then to even try? She supposed if it proved true, she would have to grab some silly Bluebird and throttle it to death for what it represented… "Very well then… I'll help you on one condition that is non-negotiable…" The girl started to smile, until Eva continued, "…tell me your name."

_THAT_ request caused a considerable amount of anguish to cross the girl's face. She stood there, seeming conflicted, until her shoulders finally slumped in resignation. "Dawn; my name is Dawn. I can't say anything else, even though you already have a clue about what my last name would reveal, or there might be problems."

'_Dawn…' _Eva mentally rolled the name across her tongue… Her own casually shortened name, 'Eva,' smacked of the growing darkness and finality of an approaching night. The girl's name, 'Dawn,' was the opposite, meaning instead the brightening of a new day and perhaps hope for the future. "Good enough; what do we do now?"

Relieved to have secured a promise of cooperation,, Dawn reached into her wrist bag and produced another Cassiopeia type watch. "This is a copy of the watch I'm using. It has an additional informational display function that will help you decide when and where to go, as well as one that will allow you to keep a journal, should you wish to do so."

Taking the watch, Eva opened up the cover. A tutorial on its use immediately appeared as a holographic display in the air over her hand. "Is there some particular place where I should go first?"

Reaching out and touching the display floating over Eva's Cassiopeia, Dawn scrolled through several holographic images until it settled on the one she wanted. "This is an Asuna Kagurazaka who could use some help. She'll be the first of several people you'll need to provide assistance to in order to prevent what I've shown you from happening. The desired outcome here requires stability in many other places. It isn't absolutely necessary you ensure such stability in any particular order, but once everything has been dealt with; things here will be stable enough to accept what needs to be done to prevent the future I showed you earlier from happening."

Giving a nod of understanding as she did so, Eva looked up at Dawn. "I expect there are a number of pitfalls I need to be concerned about?"

Looking grim, Dawn gave her positive own nod. "The informational display should be able to provide you with anything you'll need to know; things you should try to avoid are also included in that listing."

With a snap of her fingers, the two cloaks in the bathroom dried out, so Eva went to retrieve them. Coming back out into the main room, she saw an impressed look on Dawn's face as she handed the one belonging to the girl over…

Such things didn't really matter for now though… "Well now; I guess I'd better get started; sooner started is sooner finished."

tsuzuku

**Author's Notes:**

**Many of the events mentioned in 'Golden Pathway' will be related in further detail within the pages of the story 'Mage War.'**

**Volume 38 of Maho Sensei Negima contains one explanation of the workings of Cassiopeia 4. For the purposes of this story; it allows the user to travel through time, as did the previous Cassiopeia watches, as well as to travel between alternate realities.**

**Simplistically; such alternate realities would be created when someone decides to turn left, instead of right, and a different future occurs than the one related in the original manga.**

**Being a bit more complex; 'Ala Alba in the World of Magic,' and kafka'sdraon's 'Markham Chronicles Negima;' relate an alternate reality which differs from 'Maho Sensei Negima; starting approximately at volume 18.**

'**Throttle a Bluebird to death:' Eva is making a cynical comment about trying to grab the proverbial 'Bluebird of Happiness' and failing.**

**Next chapter: Evangeline goes to Argyre in one place, and Ostia in another.**


	16. Chapter 16: Golden Pathway Part 3

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Kodansha USA in the United States, NOT by me.

Other characters and references are also the property of their respective creators and owners, not me.

Some characters created by kafka'sdragon for his 'Markham Chronicles Negima' story are used here with his permission.

(-)

"In retrospect I believe she would have been successful on her own… I just sped things up a little!  
-personal diaries of Evangeline Katarina McDowell

Not Always a Mage and Other Stories of Mahora.

Chapter Sixteen: Golden Pathway Part 3

(-)

(Cliffside Palace of Argyre, residence of Asuna Kagurazaka, Warrior Princess of Argyre and Ostia)

Leaning over a sink, Asuna Kagurazaka winced as Evangeline McDowell began pouring a smelly solution of magic enhanced peroxide over her head. Working as designed, it quickly bleached away the normal red color of her hair and replaced it with a golden blonde.

Later; Eva left the bangs and some hair to frame Asuna's face, then secured the rest as a braided ponytail that was coiled and pinned in place on the back of the head. As she worked, the girl from the Mundus Magicus turned warrior-princess of Argyre gave a long sigh. "What's that for?"

As Eva placed the last pin and held out a mirror, Asuna took it and began to examine her reflection. "I'm just a bit depressed, I guess…"

Remaining where she was, Eva placed a hand on Asuna shoulder and squeezed enough to get the girl's attention. "I hope I don't need to remind you that the Aricia we're going to rescue will eventually be Asuna Kagurazaka's mother, but she's not _YOUR _mother."

Aricia Teotanasia had fled to the Mundus Vertus from Ostia and her estranged husband; the now quite dead King Saseru Enteofushia of Ostia; but had died giving birth to her daughter.

Asuna understood intellectually what Argyre's unexpected benefactor was saying, but it didn't make things any easier to accept… "Yes; I understand… I can't tell her who I am, because that could cause problems for what you're trying to do…"

Such an answer, firm but with a trace of sadness, made Eva smile as she tied a ribbon to the short remaining bit of ponytail hanging down from the back of Asuna's head.

Providing the stabilizing needed by her first destination involved helping a tomboy of a Princess regain her hereditary Kingdom of Argyre, and eventually to destroy the tyrannical King of Ostia. After all the years which had passed, she felt she now knew how Asuna would behave in a given situation with a considerable amount of certainty. "Good. Your Boya can take care of rebuilding the Mundus Magicus for the short time you'll be gone. If you mess things up by revealing who you are though, I'll become considerably upset about wasting my time."

Though there were many in her kingdom who didn't trust the five-hundred year-old shinsou, Asuna was not one of them. While Eva might be manipulative; using people for the achievement of some goal she had not revealed; her help had always been earnestly and enthusiastically given… _(Single-handedly annihilating a four-armed Ogre-king and sending one of the King of Ostia's armies into a blind panic had convinced even her skeptical young boyfriend, Prince Springfield of the Mon Olympus Kingdom, that Eva was sincere in her support.) _"I understand what you're saying Eva… it's still hard to think about though… actual mother or not… to be so close to her and not be able to say anything…"

Casually, Eva tilted Asuna's head slightly, exposing one side of the princess' neck. "I could always bite you and make you my thrall; that way you wouldn't have to worry about such things…"

Turning back, Asuna could see Eva's exposed fangs… For once; she wasn't sure if the little shinsou was kidding or not… "Ah… no need… I said I'd follow your orders as payback for helping Argyre, and I will."

Releasing the grip she held, Eva allowed Asuna's head to resume its natural position before adjusting the final positioning of the ribbon she'd tied. _("You're just like the Asuna where I'm from princess, honest and loyal to a fault. I have no doubt you'll behave exactly like I want you to.")_

(-)

(Ostia, Palace Island, Queen's Wing, residence of the childless Princess Aricia Teotanasia Enteofushia)

Having failed to produce an heir for Saseru Enteofushia despite the passage of nearly three years; Aricia Teotanasia knew her time was short. Having proven herself no longer useful by the failure to conceive, she expected the King would soon have her killed…

…she had hoped though; rather than the death confronting her now, to be given a draught of Mandragora poison…

Instead of one that was easy, where she would just slip-away after falling asleep, Saseru had condemned her to an agony-filled death that promised to be long and hard…

Displaying all the coldness of a butcher trying to decide how to begin dismembering a carcass, the demon which had frozen her in place with a paralysis spell looked like one that enjoyed what it did… the way it watched her… seeming to savor the fear she radiated…

In a way; that was worse than the inescapable fact she was about to die…

Finally seeming to reach some decision, the demon drew back a clawed hand and made ready to inflict its first wound…

Presaged by a flash and a cracking sound which reached deep inside Aricia and made her think that reality itself was shattering, salvation appeared in the form of a blonde-haired girl in blue and gray armor.

Wielding a blade Aricia instantly recognized, the girl hesitated for a fraction of a second to orient herself, then charged.

Displaying an attitude that it expected nothing to come from the attack, the demon faced the girl and made ready to deal with her as soon as the effort failed.

To Aricia's surprise, but even more so the demon's, the blonde girl hacked through all its defenses so decisively a spider-web of cracks appeared in the floor at its feet from the force of the blow.

So swiftly impending death never registered on its face, the demon vanished in a puff of brimstone smoke…

Suddenly released from being magically restrained, Aricia collapsed against a nearby table and began trying to catch her breath. When an armored hand touched her; she looked up into a strangely familiar face displaying of an odd mix of relief and pain… "Who… who are you?"

Having confirmed her moth… Princess Teotanasia… was okay, Asuna stepped back. "I… I'm just a wandering knight; here to help after being told you were in trouble by someone aware of your circumstances."

Immediately confused by the girl's words; Aricia wondered who she could possibly be talking about. Though the Godels knew what was going on, they were forbidden to contact anyone outside the palace just like she was. "That's impossible…"

"I would like to know who sent you as well…"

When the blonde knight turned and saw the small 'old-man' who was King Enteofushia's chief advisor, Aricia saw an immediate change come over her savior…

As far as Asuna was concerned; the person now before her needed to _die,_ no matter where she encountered him. "Kozimos Anankaios!"

For the first time since she'd met him, Aricia saw surprise, as well as wariness, come over Moirae Averruncus face.

"_How do you know that name?"_

Intimidation rolled off Kozimos in waves, but Asuna had encountered the like before, and didn't even bat an eye. _"How could I ever forget the person who murdered most of my second-year middle-school class in an attempt to kill me!"_

Since she had never seen him harm even a fly; Aricia was shocked by the girl's accusation. Averruncus though; his shock was quickly replaced by realization and disbelief, then anger. He instant-moved and fired what should have been a fatal petrification attack from point-blank range, but the blonde anticipated him somehow and was there with the block. When he attacked again, this time with a swarm of sagita, he was blocked once more.

Sweating only slightly, Asuna ginned at her opponent. "It's easy to deal with all your little tricks when I already know them, Kozimos."

Willing to wait for what he felt was an inevitable outcome; Kozimos stepped back out of his opponent's immediate reach. "There's no way you can win this, or escape the residence.All I have to do is call the King; then wait for his soldiers to come in and swamp you."

Beginning with the rattling of the glass covering the room's mage-lights; the effect of some kind of tremendous explosion made itself felt. The floor swayed, many small items fell over, and dust, shaken loose from where it has settled, filled the air.

Recognizing the shinsou origin of the blast for what it was, Asuna resettled both feet and altered her fighting stance. "I expect that after that; there aren't many soldiers left to call…"

Such a look of anger flushed the face of the King's Advisor, Aricia felt as if his head would surely explode. Instead; looking increasingly desperate, he attacked the still nameless female knight again. Despite the bursts of energy that seemed to be released with each trading of blows, along with the general destruction of the room they were in, the girl never seemed to be pressed, giving credence to her statement that she'd seen Moirae fight before.

Despite the intensity with which the battle was fought, the ending was almost anti-climactic in its suddenness…

Moirae slipped on a bit of shattered masonry, and the blonde girl was there; running her sword through his chest and pinning him to the wall.

After squirming for a moment, as if trying to pull himself off of the blade, Moirae fell still.

Unlike a normal corpse though; his remains began to fade away just like the demon's had earlier.

When the body was gone, Asuna pulled her blade from the wall, sheathing it before turning to face Aricia. ""Are you okay, mo… Princess?"

Though she raised an eyebrow at the odd gaff, Aricia nodded. "I thank you for your intervention, good Knight. How unbelievably distressing it is to find out that a demon managed to get so close to the King."

Looking around, hand on the hilt of her sword as if expecting some renewed attack, Asuna nodded. "I was only doing my duty Princess."

Stepping forward, Aricia placed a hand alongside the blonde girl's face, forcing her to be still. "I recognized your use of Magic Cancel; it is a very rare power, and likely the only reason you were able to best such a strong demon…"

Trembling, Asuna tried to move away, but something about the touch prevented her from doing so. "It… it has been known to appear in my family, Princess…"

Lingering for a moment, Aricia carefully watched the emotions flashing across the blonde girl's face. Finally satisfied, she dropped her hand and stepped away. "I don't expect you'll be staying long?"

Unconsciously reaching out, Asuna took a step in Aricia's wake. "I… I only wish I could, Princess…"

"Things could get ugly fast if she did, so I'd advise against even considering it."

Turning towards the sound of the voice, Asuna blushed at the realization of how close she'd come to breaking her promise; while Aricia flushed at what was likely the sight of an ensemble of leather and silk that was extremely provocative for someone of Eva's apparent age.

"And you are?"

With an exaggerated flourish, Eva bowed at the waist. "I am but a humble mage, Princess Aricia; come to see that justice is done."

With an expression showing she didn't believe that for an instant, Aricia nodded. "I suppose then that you can't stay for long either?"

Showing a neutral expression, Eva gave another slight bow. "I'm afraid not, Princess."

Noticing something familiar in the rubble at her feet, Aricia knelt to retrieve it before standing once more. "That's too bad. I would have liked to appropriately reward the two who seem to have performed such a great service."

Seeing the miniature sword design of the letter opener in Aricia's hand, Asuna blanched, but Eva kept her composure. "It is rare for someone to be able to tell with absolute certainty where life will lead them, Princess. It is possible our paths might cross again; but it would be best not to count on it."

Hearing the sounds of running, as well as the voices of the Godels and a guard captain whose loyalty to Argyre was certain, Aricia gave a resigned sigh. ""Perhaps you should leave then; especially if you wish to avoid unnecessary entanglements."

Taking out a large pocket watch, Eva nodded in agreement with Aricia's words. "Right then; Asuna, we're going."

Wondering just how 'accidental' the casual name-drop had been, Aricia watched as the blonde girl named Asuna moved the stand beside the little mage. The tiny girl pressed a button on the side of the watch, and both were instantly gone…

Just then the Gödels and Captain Rallentando burst through the door to the room…

"_PRINCESS ARICIA! ARE… are… are you okay?"_

Eyes lingering briefly on the spot where her two benefactors had been just moments before, Arica finally turned to face her retainers. "I was at risk; but for reasons which will be explained later; managed to survive."

Taking a deep breath, Aricia pointed decisively at the Gödel's, "The 'King' tried to have me murdered. He may also be attempting a coup against the council of Mages; call out all the guard units from Argyre posted around Ostia and have the commanders report to me at once! Captain Rallentando; you are to remain here as my bodyguard until such time as you are relieved."

Excitement showing on their faces for the first time in a long while, the three drew themselves up to attention. "YES! Princess Aricia!"

tsuzuku

**Author's Notes:**

**Shinsou: Vampire, as well as a daywalker. (A vampire not vulnerable to the effects of the sun.)**

**Within the world of 'Ala Alba in the World of Magic,' and 'Markham Chronicles Negima,' Aricia Teotanasia is Asuna Kagurazaka's mother, not Negi Springfield's.**

**Mandragora poison: A root plant with a vaguely humanoid shape, which, if processed and given in certain dosages, can either help a person sleep... or kill them...**

**Kozimos Anankaios: Name given by author kafka'sdragon to the chibi mage in the picture Negi Springfield finds in his father's house in Kyoto.**


	17. Chapter 17: Golden Pathway Part 4

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Kodansha USA in the United States, NOT by me.

Other characters and references are also the property of their respective creators and owners, not me.

Some characters created by kafka'sdragon for his 'Markham Chronicles Negima' story are used here with his permission.

(-)

"I found him! I found him!"  
-personal diaries of Evangeline Katarina McDowell

Not Always a Mage and Other Stories of Mahora.

Chapter Seventeen: Golden Pathway Part 4 (A Pyrite Ending...)

(-)

(Mundus Magicus, just after an apparent victory by Kosmo Entelecheia and the Mage of the Beginning)

_Utterly unexpected, the Mundus Magicus Evangeline McDowell arrived in was already beyond help..._

_According to the scouting trip she'd made previously, it should have been on the verge of reopening the blocked gateports to the Mundus Vertus, after nearly two-thousand years of closure…_

_Instead; as far as Eva could tell while waiting desperately for Cassiopeia 4 to recharge the minimum amount needed to function properly; the Mage of the Beginning's world remaking spell, or something that might as well have been, was already sweeping everything away in an inevitable march of destruction._

_Seconds from death and with no time to set a proper destination, her thumb came down on the activation button, and she was whisked away to wherever the watch might choose..._

(-)

(Syrtis sub-continent, village of Tokagefjord)

_"Are you alright little girl?"_

Utterly drained and barely able to move, Eva looked up and beheld a face not seen, except in newscasts or history books, in any of the many realities she'd traveled to so far... "N ... N ... N"

_"Yo Al! Got another one here!"_

Fueled by some reserve of energy she couldn't fathom, Eva threw herself up and glommed onto the man, who was now looking towards a friend. "N ... N ... Nagi!"

_"Fu, fu, fu. What are you talking about? She seems perfectly fine to me."_

Ignoring a pop she heard, Eva held onto Nagi Springfield, lest he manage to get away from her again. "Squee ... squee!"

_"Ack! A... a little help here Al!"_

(-)

(Kyoto, Japan, five years after Ala Rubra's victory over Kosmo Entelecheia and the Mage of the Beginning)

Back in ten-year-old form for the first time in nearly a year, Evangeline McDowell sat in her home contentedly rocking a small child's bassinette…

_Her child…_

It was surprising it had even been possible to experience bearing a child…

Despite being a nearly ageless vampire and an all but matchless mage, she had still been trapped in the body of a ten-year-old... However the father was nothing if not a rule breaker; so with a bit of outside help, he had been able to make it happen…

In a melancholic mood after the birth; as if some faint memory was trying to make its way to the fore; she had named the very blonde little girl 'Dawn.'

With a hiss as magic security seals released, the door to the home opened to admit Dawn's father, holding a newspaper and looking grim.

His worry washing away as soon as he saw his wife and child, Nagi Springfield walked over and gave the petite vampire girl an affectionate hug. "How is everything?"

Content to remain where she was, enfolded in the arms of a man she'd sought after for a very, very long time, Eva remained silent.

Finally, reality intruded into the moment, and Nagi released his wife. "Things out in the world aren't looking good… The Chinese representative at the Five Nations Conference was confirmed to have been poisoned. Prime Minister Yukihiro has managed to hold things together for now, and she might even manage to force through an agreement, but it won't take much for everything to collapse completely."

Pouting and in a huff, Eva turned around and angrily crossed her arms. "Why do you have to bring the outside world into our home?"

Knowing better than to try and touch Eva when she was in such a mood, Nagi moved to set the newspaper down on the counter of the home's breakfast nook. "It is as it always was, Eva; power and responsibility."

Mention of those two words caused Eva to twitch. After escaping from some disaster she couldn't quite recall; Nagi had found her in a destroyed village in the Syrtis sub-continent of the Mundus Magicus as he and his Ala Rubra were cleaning up after a recent conflict. While being nursed back to health; _(he sometimes argued about that, saying her health wasn't an issue, since she nearly broke his back greeting him;)_ she pledged herself to help, and the group had gone on to utterly crush Kosmo Entelecheia at New Ostia during the Twentieth War's End Celebration.

Considering her appearance, their developing romance had surprised the newly restored Queen of Ostia, who had been a provisional Ala Rubra member, as well as the rest of the group and many others, but she hadn't cared.

With the situation of both the Mundus Magicus and the Mundus Vertus relatively quiet for the first time in decades, they were able to settle down, and Nagi began concentrating of figuring out a way for the two of them to have a child.

Perhaps he now felt that she had been given an appropriate reward for helping the Ala Rubra; since it seemed as if his old wanderlust and the pull of duty of a Magister Magi were returning to the fore.

It made her heart ache…

Despite the love and genuine affection Eva could see in his eyes, even now, the feeling that he was already lost to her was overwhelming.

With a sigh and shrugged shoulders, she finally turned to face Nagi. "I suppose you're going to get the Ala Rubra back together, then see if you can go help the Prime Minister, aren't you?"

Relief visible on his face, Nagi nodded. "Ayaka's one of the few Vertus leaders willing to back Azure Mars. Even if she wasn't also doing everything she could to promote stable relations between the Mundus Vertus and the Mundus Magicus; I at least owe her for that".

Going over to Nagi, Eva put her arms around his waist and playfully squeezed. "Are you sure it's not because she's had a crush on you since she was a teenager; and now you're wife's a 'little girl' again?"

Not even attempting to break what he knew would be an iron grip; Nagi reached up and began to stroke Eva's hair. "Never; outside of my responsibility as a magister, you are my love, and that's the way it always will be."

Smiling, Eva leaned into Nagi until an insistent crying drew her attention elsewhere…

(-)

For what wasn't the first time, Evangeline Katarina McDowell cursed the evil man who had made her a vampire, as well as her own body…

One by one the members of the Ala Rubra had met their ends; either violent, _(that idiot Jacobus Rakan had been killed by a freak accident in the Ostia Arena, trying to recapture the glory days of his youth…)_ or as a consequence of old age; until she and Nagi were all that remained…

Finally Nagi reached his end as well; and now Eva stood there with their daughter Dawn, watching as the burial service was read, then for just a moment longer as the grave keepers began filling in the plot.

Dawn had inherited her mother's longevity; thankfully without even the occasional need for blood; and while close, was not yet as tall as her seemingly ten-year old mother.

When the burial plot was filled, both of them turned together and walked in silence back to their home.

People in the neighborhood had never said much about their young looks before; what with magic having become increasingly familiar over the years; but as they made their way home from the funeral now, there were more than a few poorly concealed comments by people wondering about how long the two of them would really live…

While her mother just went and sat despondently on a couch in the living room, obviously wanting to be left alone, Dawn turned and went into her father's study.

Looking and walking around; she would touch one thing, then another, slowly thinking and smiling about the memories each represented…

Reaching a trophy case, she noticed a soft glow coming from one of the storage drawers along the bottom. Opening it up, she found a large pocket watch sitting in a box lined with a very old lace handkerchief. Along one edge of the thin piece of filigreed cloth there seemed to be a bloodstain, faint and brown with age...

After a long moment of deja-vu, she picked up the watch and went to find her mother.

Head held in hands which shook along with the rest of her body, Eva sat on the couch trying to decide what to do…

Before marrying Nagi, the greater part of her life had been devoted to survival or selfish pursuits that retuning to now was unthinkable… she still had Dawn; but… but… she didn't know what to do now… a major focus in her life was gone forever…

"Mother…? This watch is glowing; is that bad?"

Sitting up, Eva saw what Dawn held… and in the back of her mind, something began to stir…

Seeing a look of dread as her mother reached out for the watch, Dawn wasn't sure if she should give it up or not… Something… the same something that had prompted her to pick it up in the first place, now compelled her to do so…

As soon as the watch and its chain were in her hand, Eva felt a snap like an electrical shock…

_("You've had your fun now; it's time to get back to work.")_

In her mind's eye, Eva could see a reflection of herself, dressed in a provocative manner she'd not been dressed in for a very long time. "What… who?"

_("Well, you knew when you sealed many of your own memories away that this day would come; so I hope you're ready for the delayed action spell that's been set to bring everything back.")_

With what amounted to a magical crack of thunder, Dawn watched worriedly as a nimbus of blue lighting enveloped her mother… Eva's eyes rolled back momentarily, until the lightning faded and she collapsed on the couch. "Ma… mama…!"

Feeling dazed and ashamed of herself for trying to escape what she'd been doing before finding Nagi, Eva clamped down on Cassiopeia 4 when Dawn tried to pull it away. "Don't worry; there isn't anything dangerous about this watch…"

Still upset, Dawn refused to let go as she knelt before her mother. It wasn't immediately clear why, but there seemed to be something different about Eva now…

Seeing the look of concern on her daughter's face, Eva reached out and patted the girl's hand. "Really; there's no danger… I was just reminding myself of something I need to get back to taking care of, something I'm over fifty years behind on…"

Though she looked no different outwardly than any eight-year-old might, Dawn was in reality old enough to be a grandmother. Squeezing her mother's hand, she nodded in understanding. "Father told me you might leave someday..."

Eyes widening, Eva stood and drew Dawn up with her. "There's no way I'm leaving you here! At worst; I'll take you where someone I trust can act as a guardian. That way I can continue with my work knowing you're safe."

Releasing her mother, Dawn turned towards the home's bedrooms. "Fair enough; guess I'd better go get packed for a trip."

tsuzuku

**Author's Notes:**

**Pyrite: As in 'Iron Pyrite, or 'fool's gold.' In other words; a 'fool's ending' or 'false ending.'**

**Azure Mars: Like Negi's 'Blue Mars' plan in the manga, 'Azure Mars' is this Nagi's plan to deal with the issues of unstable magical energy in the Mundus Magicus.**

**Chapter Eighteen: Getting back to work.**


	18. Chapter 18: Golden Pathway Part 5

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Kodansha USA in the United States, NOT by me.

Other characters and references are also the property of their respective creators and owners, not me.

Some characters created by kafka'sdragon for his 'Markham Chronicles Negima' story are used here with his permission.

This chapter and the next originally started out together. They're both really short, so I'm releasing them together, but due to when and where the events in each take place, I felt they would work better as they are now.

(-)

"I could tell there had been changes for the positive during my brief trip home to drop off Dawn, but it was obvious there was still more that needed to be done. I knew though; that I was finally nearing the end of my journey."  
-personal diaries of Evangeline Katarina McDowell

Not Always a Mage and Other Stories of Mahora.

Chapter Eighteen: Golden Pathway Part 5

(-)

_(Sōri-daijin Kantei, (Official Prime Minister's Office and Residence,) Tokyo, Japan, during Ayaka Yukihiro's tenure as Prime Minister of Japan)_

Looking up from her desk, Ayaka Yukihiro started to growl at the Chief of Staff for interrupting her work… until she saw that the woman was all glassy-eyed, and recognized who was standing behind her. "Tha... thank you for bringing up these visitors, Mariko."

Nodding woodenly, the woman and friend responsible for controlling whoever had access to the Japanese Prime Minister turned and shuffled back down the hallway.

Standing up, Ayaka came from behind her desk and walked forward until she was looking down at Evangeline McDowell. "I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't enthrall the help Eva."

With complete indifference, Eva gave a shrug. "You're a difficult person to get hold of, so I figured the direct approach was best."

As Ayaka crossed her arms and sighed, Eva smiled. "I am impressed though; 'Prime Minister;' you've come up quite a bit from 'Class Rep'."

Turning back to her desk, Ayaka seemed to deflate as she walked back and sat down. "I'm glad I am; there are other people who could have held everything together after that disaster at the Five Nation's Conference, but all of them are busy with their own troubles."

Being serious, Eva and her daughter came a sat down in the chairs placed before Ayaka's desk. "I may be able to help with that; I just have a favor to ask beforehand."

Hope sparking in her eyes, Ayaka looked up at Eva. "How can you help; and what is the favor?"

Turning slightly, Eva reached over to take Dawn's hand before facing Ayaka again. "I'm afraid it may never be obvious what I've done; you'll just have to trust that I _will_ help this situation get better. The favor is that I'd like you to keep an eye on my daughter while I'm busy; maybe for years."

Now anger flashed across Ayaka's eyes, but Eva not even flinching, and self-control, quickly calmed her down.

While she might have gloated and teased before, Eva understood now was not the time for such things. "Ayaka; Dawn is my daughter, but she's not Negi's daughter."

Caught by her own thoughts, Ayaka flushed before nodding. "I'll arrange for her to attend Mahora, and to stay in your old place as my ward. Will that be sufficient?"

"Certainly."

Eva rose and turned to talk to her daughter briefly, then left without another word.

Standing up, Ayaka walked over to Dawn. "Would you like for me to make the arrangements now for you to go to your mother's house at Mahora?"

Rising to her feet, Dawn leaned down to brush her dress straight before looking up at Ayaka. "There's no need Miss Yukihiro. I'm every bit as _old_ as you are; I quite think I can make my way there on my own."

A metaphorical vein popped out on Ayaka's forehead. _("Yo... you little brat…! That smart mouth is one thing you could have done without inheriting from your mother!)_

Smiling slyly at first, then demurely, Dawn executed a perfect curtsy. "I apologize for my behavior, Prime Minister Yukihiro, but I would appreciate it if you wouldn't treat me like a child."

Sighing, Ayaka executed a small bow from her waist. "My presumption was at fault in this matter. I will know better in the future."

First smiling in response to Ayaka's apology, Dawn then turned to leave.

Watching until Dawn went out through the door, Ayaka finally shook her head before returning to the work waiting on the Prime Minister's desk. _("One person with Eva's brand of humor was bad enough… now there's two!")_

tsuzuku

**Author's Notes:**

**Ayaka Yukihiro as the Japanese Prime Minister: After various events which are related to kafka'sdragon's story 'Markham Chronicles Negima,' and will be dealt with in more detail during the 'Mage War' story, Ayaka Yukihiro is eventually elected as the first female Prime Minister of Japan.**


	19. Chapter 19: Golden Pathway Part 6

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Kodansha USA in the United States, NOT by me.

Other characters and references are also the property of their respective creators and owners, not me.

Some characters created by kafka'sdragon for his 'Markham Chronicles Negima' story are used here with his permission.

This chapter was originally part of chapter eighteen. Forward notes in that chapter explain why they were separated.

(-)

"Ah well; I had enough trouble chasing after one man who was nearly beyond my reach; I guess nothing useful will come from chasing after the descendant of another."  
-personal diaries of Evangeline Katarina McDowell

Not Always a Mage and Other Stories of Mahora.

Chapter Nineteen: Golden Pathway Part 6

(-)

(Mahora Academy City, Co-ed Teaching Staff Apartments, after Chao Lingshen and Stephen Markham's appointment as academy instructors)

Having dropped Dawn off where she should be reasonably safe, despite the potential changes that might take place, Eva immediately set out for her next stop.

She had traveled for centuries between dozens of different realities; working to ensure the stability of the one she came from by either nudging Kosmo Entelecheia along a few times, or by helping to crush them mercilessly as was more often required. Though a bit more work was required before it would be possible to relax, the state of her reality when dropping Dawn off with Ayaka made it abundantly clear it was now time to complete the most important task of all…

To do that; she needed to seek help from the person responsible for producing the Cassiopeia watches in the first place…

With the usual pop, Eva appeared at her intended destination. Unfortunately; the arrival targeting was a bit off, and she found herself standing in a bathtub shower before an extremely handsome and… gifted… young man.

Shocked into inaction, the shower's occupant could only stare down at Eva.

Despite her lingering love for Nagi Springfield; Eva wondered if it wouldn't be a bad idea to think about getting to know someone new…

"_Stephen! The security sprites picked up some kind of magic in the bathroom! Are you okay in there?"_

Every answer Stephen Markham could think of could go south so badly, so fast, he decided it would be better just to stay quiet. Fortunately; when Chao opened the door to check on him, her expression upon seeing the situation simply became one of exasperation, and not anger.

"Pervert."

Turning towards the linen closet, Chao Lingshen pulled out a large towel and tossed it towards Eva. "I was wondering when you'd get here, Eva-han. Come see me as soon as you're dry."

Turning to go, Chao looked back over her shoulder as Eva climbed out of the tub. "By the way; Stephen's mine. Don't touch him."

Giving a wistful sigh; Eva nodded, then promptly stripped and began to dry off as soon as Chao closed the bathroom door.

Somewhat trapped, Stephen closed the shower curtain and began to rinse off.

Eventually hearing the bathroom door open and close and thinking it was safe, he turned off the water and pulled back the shower curtain once more. Unfortunately, he was now confronted not by a little girl, but by an extremely curvaceous blonde _woman, _who was striking a provocative pose…

"Which do you prefer; this version or the lolita version?"

Growing angry but still somewhat embarrassed, Stephen reached carefully past Eva for a towel before wrapping it around his waist. "Miss McDowell, or Eva, or whatever you wish to be called; I prefer Chao, not some tease; who from what I've been told is old enough to know better."

Starting out with a twitching smirk, Eva quickly doubled over laughing, and had to lean on the sink to remain standing. "Oh… oh my side! Just like Phillip… always so serious… okay… you win! I'll leave you alone!"

Not sure what to think about such a strange woman, or girl… as she suddenly changed back into that version; Stephen watched with relief as she donned her own towel and left the bathroom.

tsuzuku

**Author's Notes:**

**In terms of general order of events; this chapter takes place **_**after**_** the story; 'Chao Lingshen: Coming Home.'**


	20. Chapter 20: Golden Pathway Part 7

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Kodansha USA in the United States, NOT by me.

Other characters and references are also the property of their respective creators and owners, not me.

Some characters created by kafka'sdragon for his 'Markham Chronicles Negima' story are used here with his permission.

(-)

"How did I do it? Great-grandfather, grandfather, and a number of their friends were all rule breakers… I simply followed in their footsteps."  
-personal diaries of Evangeline Katarina McDowell, comment overheard during a conversation between Chao Lingshen and Stephen Markham

The events in this story take place after those in 'Chao Lingshen: Coming Home.'

Not Always a Mage and Other Stories of Mahora.

Chapter Twenty: Golden Pathway Part 7

_(The Disappearance of Phillip Markham)_

(-)

(Mundus Magicus, closed Century Corporation research compound, now administered by Yukihiro Group Corporate Security)

After giving the proper clearance codes to automated defense-systems installed by Yukihiro Group Corporate Security, Chao Lingshen brought her aircar down for a landing inside an industrial facility once belonging to the Century Corporation.

Despite earlier words to the contrary saying coming to the place didn't mean anything to her, she still gave a little shudder after stepping out…

Thinking about it rationally though; the reaction was understandable. Even if the research once done in this particular facility was the basis for creation of the extremely useful Cassiopeia series watches; it was still where she'd undergone the excruciatingly painful implantation surgery for her magical circuitry, as well as the brutal physical training necessary to endure its use…

Dressed in his full Yukihiro Corporation security specialist gear, minus any form of identification, Stephan Markham stepped out of the aircar, clicked off his weapon's safety, and began visually checking the area for anything out of the ordinary.

Getting out last and activating a portable sensor system, Chao's age-altered twin-sister Satomi Hakase; brought along to help activate the necessary equipment; carefully examined what was being displayed. "Besides the authorization beacon you gave Eva; the guardian sprite watch logs report nothing more than the usual random creatures and an occasion aircar or airfish have approached the facility. None of them penetrated its defense wards."

Following standard Yukihiro Corporation security procedures for the inspection of sealed locations, Stephen now moved to confirm that the seals on the facility's main gate were secure, shaking his head as he did so. "Are you positive Eva isn't trying to make things worse instead of better?"

"You Markham's… always so skeptical..."

Swinging his weapon up and around, Stephan found himself facing the little blonde vampire (so Chao claimed her to be,) that had appeared in his shower. "Surprising people like that is a really bad habit."

Wearing a smile which said she was not troubled in the least by Stephen's words, Evangeline McDowell turned and began walking towards the Century Corporation facility's entrance. "No time for silliness. How things are right now is what I've been working to bring about, but it isn't an absolute just yet. What's still required is an intervention I can't make, because of my connection with that event. Within certain limits having to wait isn't an issue, but if there's going to be problems with the equipment, I want to find out and have it dealt with it as soon as possible."

As Eva arrived at and stood pouting impatiently by the facility entrance, Stephan turned to look at Chao and Satomi. "Can that perverted goth-lolli really be trusted?"

Looking first at Stephen, then towards Satomi, Chao shared a knowing grin with her sister. "If you knew her like we do Stephen, you would understand that when Eva says she's going to do something; that is _exactly_ what she's going to do."

Lowering his weapon, Stephen sighed, then followed the two sisters as they moved to unlock the door and lead the way inside.

(-)

While Satomi worked on the final system checks, Eva stood before the platform where Chao and Stephan waited to make their time transference. "You do understand that you can't tell Madoka and Phillip who you are, right?"

Stephen gave a bored shrug. Chao had said they needed to go, so he was going.

A bit more versed in the subtleties of what was about to happen, Chao gave an exasperated sigh and nodded. "Don't worry Eva, Stephen may act indifferent, but he understands the risks involved. Even if something unexpected comes up, I should be able to use my Cassiopeia 4 to take care of it."

Finally convinced the power supply was steady and the equipment functioning properly, Satomi looked up at the trio by the platform. "I'm ready here."

Nodding, Eva then turned and went back to stand next to Satomi. "Good luck then; and be careful."

Stephen and Chao both nodded, there was a flash of light, and they were gone.

Sitting back in her chair, Satomi turned to face Eva. "I understand about you already being there Eva, but you still could have used Cassiopeia 4 to do this."

Taking out the watch, Eva turned it over slowly in her hand. "Everything I've done until now to stabilize things has been accomplished using this watch. I was told just before I left though that the final act had to be carried out by Chao and Stephen, and couldn't be done using Cassiopeia… something about resonance, according to my daughter…"

Considering Eva's words for a moment, Satomi finally nodded in understanding before turning to adjust one of the monitors at her control station. "It may also be that you need the wards in this facility to help to keep any potential conflicting memories as limited as possible, especially since Cassiopeia 4 might not have been able to assure that…"

Turning over the Cassiopeia 4 in her hand, Eva couldn't shake the feeling there was something else she needed to do.

After watching Eva for a moment, Satomi turned back to her console. "Everything necessary to stabilize this reality may have been accomplished, but you still need to make sure it all merges together properly; if for no other reason than making sure you still find Dawn's father."

Finally making the connection between what happened after her arrival at Mahora and Dawn's appearance at the cemetery, Eva sat up straight, eyes wide with surprise. "I… I never actually saw the bodies…. I didn't originally want any trouble going into Brazil, so Ayaka Yukihiro helped me out with some of her father's connections. By the time the message saying what happened got through to me it was already too late; I arrived outside the hospital and was met there by a man who said he was from the Yukihiro group. He said Phillip and Madoka were both already dead and buried; then offered me a car and instructions on how to reach the cemetery… I was so tired after such a rushed flight, and angry at being too late, I naturally assumed he'd been left there by Ayaka, and never thought to question him…"

Rubbing her chin thoughtfully while doing so, Satomi nodded several times.

Suddenly feeling a bit irritated, Eva sat back in her chair, wondering if the two she'd been so concerned about had ever actually died in this reality… Even with the basic Cassiopeia, it would have been easy enough to arrange a fake headstone… "When Chao and Stephan get back, I'll have them go take care of that little bit of business; then I'll have Dawn go set things in motion all over again. When _that's_ finished, I've got one or two things I still want to do before settling down for a while… maybe I'll move to New Ostia and grow roses or something…

Recalling her own journey to the demon realms with Kaede Nagase, and how utterly exhausted she'd felt when it was finally over, Satomi could easily sympathize with the weariness showing on Eva's face. "Sounds like a plan."

(-)

(Mahora Academy City, Dai Nippon Bank, shortly after the marriage of Phillip Markham Jr. and Madoka Kugimiya)

It had just been a quick trip to the bank to sign the papers for their home loan… now Phillip Markham was lying on the floor, a victim of a gunshot wound, while his wife Madoka sobbed and shook his shoulder, trying to get a response from his barely moving form…_ ("Ku… Kugumi… if you… keep doing… that, I'll… just die… faster…")_

As they were sitting at the loan agent's desk, Phillip had seen several masked men rush in through the bank's entrance. Already holding Madoka's hand, he had seen a vision of one of the men shooting her, for no better reason than to intimidate everyone else in the bank.

Without even thinking, he had jerked Madoka from her chair and onto the floor.

Naturally the shooter accepted the next obvious target and shot him instead.

Now one of the robbers was shouting at everyone to say on the floor while several more worked to clean out the tellers, and another told the branch manager that if he moved another inch towards the alarm or the automatic closing switch for the vault he would be a dead man.

With the nearness of what seemed to be an unavoidable death; Phillip began to sense the oddest things…

First; there was a burst of ozone and a static charge that seemed to make his hair stand on end… Next came a series of pops, in groups of three, that sounded like gunfire… the voices he heard shouting, then cut off, sounded like the robbers, and not the bank customers… so what seemed to be happening didn't make sense… _("How… how did… a police tactical squad… get in the bank… without being noticed…")_

Now he sensed that someone had pulled Madoka away from him, and was shouting that she would be dead if whoever was doing the shooting didn't stop… That didn't seem to do any good… There was another burst of ozone, the sound of flesh meeting flesh and bones breaking right before the thud of someone falling to the floor…

Madoka didn't come back to his side, but he heard her say; '_It's you…'_ with a confused tone in her voice.

Just then, an oddly familiar person dressed in a military uniform of some type leaned down over him…

"_Hey old man… sorry we couldn't get here sooner, but there was a really good reason for waiting. If it makes you feel any better; it hurt like hell when I got shot in the back too. Don't worry; everything's going to be okay now."_

There was a hissing sound just before Phillip began to feel an unusual kind of warmth that spread through his body from what seemed to be the entry point of his gunshot. As sirens began to sound in the distance; his eyelids started to grow impossibly heavy… besides feeling that the voice was right and everything would be okay; he had time for an indignant thought before losing consciousness… _("Hey you… I'm not that old…")_

tsuzuku

**Author's Notes:**

**Chao's twin sister: Satomi Hakase's original name was Chieu Lingshen. After an accident detailed in my story 'Chao Lingshen: Coming Home,' chapter six; she was given the name 'Satomi' by the person who adopted her, Professor Hakase of the Mahora University Quantum Research Department.**

**Events related to Phillip Markham Jr. and Madoka Kugimiya are more fully detailed in Kafka'sdragon's story 'Markham Chronicles Negima.'**

**Stephen Markham has his origins in other characters created by kafka'sdragon, but is a character first used in 'Chao Lingshen: Coming Home.'**


	21. Chapter 21: Golden Pathway Part 8

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Kodansha USA in the United States, NOT by me.

Other characters and references are also the property of their respective creators and owners, not me.

Some characters created by kafka'sdragon for his 'Markham Chronicles Negima' story are used here with his permission.

(-)

"I haven't felt this relieved since the time Casanova helped me escape confinement and possible burning as a witch in Parma…"  
-personal diaries of Evangeline Katarina McDowell

Not Always a Mage and Other Stories of Mahora.

Chapter Twenty-one: Golden Pathway part 8

(-)

(Mahora Academy Hospital, shortly after the near death of Phillip Markham Junior)

With Chao Lingshen and Stephen Markham having dealt with one half of tying the remaining loose ends up right and tight, and her daughter Dawn the other, Evangeline McDowell used Cassiopeia 4 to return to a certain hotel outside Mahora City in Japan…

There; moments before or a long time ago, depending on how you looked at it; everything she'd gone through had been set in motion…

Not caring to wait until morning, she went and found Rurumaru still sitting in the rental car.

Reacting as if her Master had only been gone for a few minutes, Rurumaru listened as Eva spoke a few terse lines, then started the car and drove to Mahora Academy Hospital.

Doing the magical training she'd been given as a high school student proud; Eva found Madoka Kugimiya waiting in Phillip Markham's intensive care room; pointing a wand at the door and standing ready to defend her husband, if necessary, against someone coming in unexpectedly, _long_ after normal visitor's hours…

"Ah! Eva… I was worried one of those bank robbers managed to escape, and was coming to try and finish the job…"

Though she might have chastised Madoka for relaxing without confirming her former magic teacher's true purpose; Eva decided to let things slide. "How is Phillip?"

Sitting back down at her former teacher's side, Madoka took his hand once more. "Okay, thank goodness… He nearly bled to death, but whoever stopped the bank robbers did something to prevent that before they left."

Unmoving on the bed, attached to more machines than she cared to think about, Phillip Markham's still form gave Eva cause to worry, but only a little… "That's good… Did you happen to see who it was? The media's full of wild tales about some kind of vigilante…"

Reaching up, Madoka began rubbing at a small bandage over her right eye. "I hit my head when Phillip first pushed me to the floor; so I was a little dazed and didn't get a really good look. One of them did seem familiar, but I don't really care who they were; I'm just glad Phillip's going to live."

Despite knowing exactly who the 'vigilantes' were, Eva kept that information to herself. "Good. Things would certainly be boring around here if he kicked the bucket… The Boya is interesting; but Phillip adds a whole different kind of interesting."

Anyone else might have been upset by such apparent flippancy; but Madoka thought she knew Eva well enough to understand it was the little vampire girl's way of expressing concern. "If you have a contact number; I can let you know when he wakes up."

Though doing so received an odd look, Eva held up the REI telecom wristband she'd recently received from Chao Lingshen. With just a thought; it sent the requested information to Madoka's phone. "I've got a few things I still need to take care of; leave a message like you said, and I'll be back as soon as I can."

Nodding; Madoka confirmed receipt of the contact number, then returned her attention to Phillip as soon as Eva vanished back out into the hallway.

Back at the rental car, Eva directed Rurumaru to head for Mahora Academy. _("After I rest for a while at the house, I'll go drop Rurumaru off with Dawn. Once that's done there's just one more thing to do before I can finally go home for good…")_

tsuzuku

**Author's Notes:**

**REI: 'Robotics Evolution Incorporated,' a technology and research company. More details about the company and its activities will be related in other stories.**

**Casanova: Giovanni Giacomo Casanova; 1725-1798; Italian adventurer, gambler, and seducer of women, among other pastimes. Noted for his **_**Memoirs, **_**which included accounts of many of his affairs; including one with a mysterious woman named Henriette; whom he met in the city of Parma in northern Italy.**


	22. Chapter 22: Golden Pathway Conclusion

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Kodansha USA in the United States, NOT by me.

Other characters and references are also the property of their respective creators and owners, not me.

Some characters created by kafka'sdragon for his 'Markham Chronicles Negima' story are used here with his permission.

Partially inspired by the book 'Wrath of God' by Robert Gleason, Volume 38 of the Maho Sensei Negima manga, and a tiny bit by the anime; 'Tokyo Magnitude 8.0.'

(-)

"Yeah, yeah… Soft-hearted me…"  
-personal diaries of Evangeline Katarina McDowell

Not Always a Mage and Other Stories of Mahora.

Chapter Twenty-two: Golden Pathway, Conclusion

(-)

_(Waipio Bay, Hawaiian Islands, North-west coast of the Big Island)_

…no longer caring, Negi Springfield took an irreversible step off the wall surrounding the edge of a cliffside lookout…

He expected a half-perceived sharp impact, and then welcomed oblivion…

Instead, it felt as if someone caught him…

Opening his eyes, Negi beheld the face of a person thought long dead; killed at the hands of someone who had once been a student in his Mahora Girls Junior High Class 3A…

He wanted to shout out Evangeline McDowell's name in joy, but then a nearly overwhelming sense of shame struck him, and he turned away in her arms…

"Boya…"

Reluctantly, Negi turned back to face Eva. "Yes Master."

Her expression stern, but softened by a slight smile, Eva looked down at the emotionally and physically exhausted 'boy' in her arms. "You've managed to live out the kind of story I so enjoy. There's no longer any reason to worry about this reality, which I'm sure is partly the reason why you jumped; but if you think you would like the chance to help somewhere else, I can grant that wish."

Knowing Eva wouldn't offer a detailed explanation unless she wanted to, Negi considered the basics of her offer… He had often lamented that if given a second chance, he would do things differently…

Eva was offering that chance; and because it was her; he was sure things wouldn't be easy…

In the end though; his former master's obvious expectations and his own desperate desires made the choice inevitable…

(-)

_(Mahora Academy, shortly after a massive 8.0 earthquake encompassing the Kanto region and beyond…)_

Beneath the two of them as they hovered in the sky, Mahora burned…

Shocked, Negi turned to face Eva. "What happened?"

As much as Eva loved tragedy, what was going on all across the Kanto region now was plenty for even her tastes… "The greatest earthquake in Japan since the Kanto quake in the Twenties last century… Hundreds, maybe thousands, have been killed, and more will die from the tidal waves generated. Mahora was no exception, and wasn't spared… Follow me…"

Using a broom Eva had provided, Negi followed her over towards the dormitory area of Mahora.

Completely engulfed in flames; the Junior High Girls Dormitory was just collapsing into a heap of burning rubble when they arrived… Negi looked about worriedly, then relaxed when he saw a large crowd of girls in various states of dress gathered on a nearby, relatively safe, open area of grass. With a questioning look on his face, he turned to Eva…

Pointing at the column of sparks rising into the sky, Eva shook her head; "The Negi in this reality hasn't revealed his magic yet… As far as everyone knows, he managed by some 'miracle' to save_ ALL_ the girls from the dorm, not just those in 3A. Unfortunately; a few girls went on trips last night. They left word with the dorm mother, but she was killed in the initial earthquake shock. When he went back inside one last time to make sure everyone was out, he was overcome by smoke; the collapse killed him instantly, and will completely consume his body. All you have to do is dazedly appear from the flames, and you'll be able to take his place."

Life in his eyes for the first time in months, Negi watched the scene for a moment, then turned and gave a surprised Eva a fierce hug. "Thank you Master; thank you more than I can ever really express for this opportunity."

Wanting to sock Negi for his display of affection, Eva balled her fist up to do so, then relaxed and returned the hug. "You can give proper thanks by going to save the Eva in this reality. Her house collapsed, and she's trapped with Chachamaru in one of hammerspace bottles in the basement."

With a nod, Negi released Eva and moved back. Without another word, he turned and dove on his broom into the conflagration rising from the girl's dorm. Not long after, he staggered out of the flames and over towards the crowd gathered on the grass, then collapsed…

Much to Eva's expectations, the idiot Kagurazaka and the shota-con Yukihiro were the first to see him and run to the rescue.

"_Ara-ara… This change isn't needed to stabilize our original reality; how unexpected for the Dark Evangel to be so sentimental…"_

Scowling, Eva turned to face the one responsible for creating Cassiopeia 4, and who was at least indirectly responsible for her being able to find a spare Nagi. "I never violated any of the rules that were set forth at the start of all this; so what's wrong with a little altruistic meddling when it doesn't matter anymore?"

Riding behind her husband on an air bike, Chao Lingshen smiled. "I suppose there's nothing wrong. I was simply commenting on how much you've changed. The old Eva wouldn't have bothered with something like this."

Haughtily, Eva put both hands on her waist and faced Chao. "Like I'm sure you know; I love an interesting story! The Boya who's in this reality now will certainly give me one worth paying attention to; don't you think?"

"Un… un!" After a smile and a wave, Chao tapped Stephan's shoulder, and the two of them vanished in the flash of Cassiopeia 4's light.

Turning back, Eva watched the group of girls below, enthusiastically swarming a Negi who glanced up at her and nodded once more in thanks.

"Yes; an interesting story indeed."

oware

**Author's Notes:**

**Much like 'Chao Lingshen: Coming Home,' the story related in 'Golden Pathway' is intended to be a closed time-loop.**

**Golden Pathway: Basically a gaming term, it is the (often nearly impossible to find,) 'perfect pathway' that leads to the game's 'best' (sometimes, but not always a 'happy' end,) or 'true' ending.**

**The Negi from the reality in the first and last chapters of 'Golden Pathway' is referring to an incident in 'Markham Chronicles Negima' where Evangeline is nearly killed. When helping me with my original draft; kafka'sdragon suggested that Eva's death, in this Negi's reality, was the incident that snowballed into all his other failures, and which ultimately led to the 'bad end' related in the first chapter.**

**Way back when I first wrote 'Chao Lingshen: Coming Home,' I said that Evangeline was missing; 'Golden Pathway' tells the reason why.**

**Great Kanto Quake: A 7.9 earthquake, lasting 4-10 minutes, which struck the Kanto region of Japan on September 1st, 1923. Destruction was widespread, and casualty estimates were as high as 142,000+, including dead, wounded and missing.**

**'Tokyo: Magnitude 8.0,' is an anime set in 2012 dealing with a second Kanto quake.**

**Eva is calling the earthquake; 'The greatest earthquake in Japan since the Kanto quake in the Twenties last century,' because in this reality it is still roughly 2003, and the 2011 Tohoku Quake is still eight years away, if it happens at all. (Possible geological stress relief from this fictional quake prevents it from happening.)**

**As a comparison of earthquake orders of magnitude; the 2011 Tohoku quake in Japan was a 9.0, and the 1964 Great Alaskan Earthquake was a 9.2. The 'biggest earthquake ever recorded' was a 9.5 on the east-central coast of South America.**


	23. Chapter 23: Not Always a Rogue Mage

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Kodansha USA in the United States, NOT by me.

Other characters and references are also the property of their respective creators and owners, not me.

Some characters created by kafka'sdragon for his 'Markham Chronicles Negima' story are used here with his permission.

After all the seriousness of 'Golden Pathway,' I decided to do something more for fun.

(-)

"The clerk in the store at the time of the robbery stated she had no idea how the suspect managed to hurt himself so badly…"  
-from a news report concerning the attempted robbery of a convenience store near Mahora Academy

Not Always a Mage and Other Stories of Mahora.

Chapter Twenty-three: Conbini _('Work or go to the ermine farm…')_

(-)

(Mahora Academy University)

"_Bleagh…"_

Exhausted by everything involved with going to college, Asuna Kagurazaka walked out of the economics classroom building before turning towards the girl's dorm and home…

'_Just because you're now officially a princess is no reason to slack off on your studies.'_

How well she remembered Professor Markham's words after returning from her summer trip during the first year of high school; especially since she knew they likely meant extra assignments from him after the normal school day was over...

It might have been worse, she supposed; she could be stuck in the Mundus Magicus, dealing with bureaucrats and royal hangers-on, instead of just having to go there occasionally… Thank goodness Jay Lane Cabot had been willing and able to take care of all but a few things until she could finish high school and college.

Up ahead, barrels had been put up across the sidewalk and street, marking a construction project and blocking the normal route home. Turning a corner, she altered her path to take another route that went outside the campus slightly before turning back towards the dorm.

Half-way through the detour, Asuna noticed a convenience store and decided to stop in to see if they had any good bento. Dinner may have been waiting back at the dorm; but she was still a growing girl. Thanks also to the energy she burned while studying or practicing with Setsuna, there was always room for a snack.

A pleasant chime announced her entry. The clerk wasn't at the counter, but sounds and a voice coming from the back of the store announced where the person was.

"_I'll be right out."_

Deciding the owner of what sounded like a female voice must be retrieving some inventory, Asuna turned to go look at the bento. This soon after most people's dinner time there wasn't much choice left, but she found one with umiboshi rice-balls and some other pickled vegetables, and carried it up to the counter.

"Would you like me to heat that up for you?"

Nodding, Asuna held out the bento; then looked up at the clerk…

…despite a change in hairstyle and dress, she recognized the person, and was recognized in return, almost immediately…

"_AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

"_CHIGUSA AMAGASAKI!"_

"_THAT CRAZY GIRL WITH THE PAPER FAN ARTIFACT!"_

Chigusa cringed as she went into a fighting stance, but when the Kyoto mage didn't do anything, Asuna slowly relaxed. "You're not here to spy on Mahora or something are you!?"

Coming to the conclusion she wasn't going to be immediately attacked, Chigusa let her shoulders slump and began to pout. "I only wish that was the case… at least that would be better than having to work at a conbini…"

With an effort that wasn't completely successful, Asuna tried not to laugh.

After a flash of anger, Chigusa returned to her pouting. "That's right; laugh at the fallen mage."

Taking a deep breath, Asuna managed to get herself under control. "I… I'm sorry… it's just that; when you think about what you were wearing that time in Kyoto, I would have expected you'd find a job as a hostess or something!"

Twitching like she'd been struck with an arrow, Chigusa took a step back. "I… I did work as a hostess for a while… but when one of the customers got a bit too fresh; I slapped him and got fired for it…"

For once Asuna felt sympathetic to the mage from Kyoto. Several of the supposed suitors the hangers-on in Argyre tried to foist off on her from time to time had been free with the use of their hands… Fortunately, none of them had suffered any permanent injuries… "Ah well… as long as you're not doing anything to hurt Konoka or Mahora; I guess I don't have any reason to tell anyone you're here."

Looking relieved, Chigusa straightened up. "Tha… thank you."

With a nod, Asuna reached out and pushed the bento forward on the counter. "By the way; where is Tsukuyomi?"

Turning around, Chigusa sighed as she put the bento in a microwave. "In order for the two of us not to be thrown back into cells in Kyoto, or be sent to the ermine farm; I have to do work that isn't mage-related, and Tsukuyomi has to go to school. It isn't here at Mahora; where I doubt she'd be let in anyway; but at some school on the other side of the city. She said there was a bit of trouble right after Golden Week; but nothing since."

Seeing an energy drink brand she liked in the store's coolers, Asuna went to retrieve one and brought it back to the counter. "School is fun sometimes. She seems like a person who might find it hard to make friends; so going to school will probably be a good thing."

When the microwave dinged, Chigusa retrieved the bento, then placed it in a paper sack and proceeded to ring everything up. "Will that be all?"

Already thinking about the smell of food wafting up from the bento, Asuna nodded and held out her money. With no obvious reason to worry about an old enemy; she took her change when it came and turned to leave. "Later."

Though her severely diminished pride stirred enough to find such a casual dismissal mildly irritating, Chigusa bowed both to the reality of her current situation, and to her honored customer. "Thank you; please come again."

tsuzuku

**Author's Notes:**

**Jay Lane Cabot: A character from 'Ala Alba in the World of Magic' who winds up helping Asuna due to circumstances related in that story, and in various chapters of kafka'sdragons's 'Markham Chronicles Negima' story.**

'_**Work or go to the ermine farm…'**_** is the first of a pair of side-stories related to chapter three of 'Not Always a Mage,' and chapter four of 'Mage War.'**

**Basically Chigusa was given an ultimatum; get a job and stay out of trouble until Tsukuyomi graduates high school; or get used to having a pair of ermine's paws for hands.**

**Bento: In this context; a pre-packaged meal sold at a convenience store.**

**Umiboshi rice bals and pickled vegetables: Rice balls with pickled plums in the middle, along with various root vegetables. (Carrot or Daikon radish, for example.)**

**Conbini: Slang for a convenience store.**


	24. Chapter 24: Not Always a Shinmei-Ryu

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Kodansha USA in the United States, NOT by me.

Other characters and references are also the property of their respective creators and owners, not me.

Some characters created by kafka'sdragon for his 'Markham Chronicles Negima' story are used here with his permission.

(-)

"That movie during the cultural festival… I didn't know if I was laughing hard enough to split a gut because it was so bad it was good; or because it was just that bad…"  
-diary of Tsukuyomi Amagasaki

Not Always a Mage and Other Stories of Mahora.

Chapter Twenty-four: Not Always a Shinmei-Ryu

(-)

Walking down the street towards the school that was her destination, Tsukuyomi Amagasaki sighed in resignation as she thought about the reason for doing so…

Nearly a week had passed since she'd been told what was going to happen, and Chigusa Amagasaki's words from then were still fresh in her mind…

"_I'm not exactly happy about it either; but if we don't want to get turned into a pair of ermines then this is what we have to do. Since Master Konoe wants us out of sight and mind for the Kansai Mage Association; we're being moved to Tokyo. Once there I have to find a normal job, and you have to go to school. Aoyama-sama is apparently a party to this; because she sent me all the proper paperwork for your enrollment, as well a set of uniforms."_

Since it seemed like Aoyama-sama wanted her to do so, Tsukuyomi didn't really have a problem with going to school; though she'd always considered the Shinmei-Ryu all the schooling that would ever be necessary; but the fact it was a coed public school might be a problem…

Thinking about that; getting her former pupil used to being around males, and what that might mean for a potential future relationship, may have also been part of Aoyama-sama's motivation in this matter.

Ahead of her on the sidewalk, but coming from the other direction, Tsukuyomi noticed an energetic, pretty brunette, then for some reason a tall, bored looking boy. Both were dressed in the respective uniforms of green, gray, white with maroon trim or maroon tie for the girls and boys of the school she was going to attend. After turning onto the road leading up the hill towards the school, both passed from mind and view as she began to notice other students heading in the same direction were looking at _her_…

Boys were making comments about 'that cute girl over there,' while also wondering where she was from; meanwhile the girls were talking about her long, blonde hair and how tiny she was. The former were for the most part ignored; while the later where at least listened to… Much of what they said was meaningless, but there also seemed to be honest curiosity…

For the moment Tsukuyomi responded in kind to anyone who greeted her directly; in class there would be things she could do to fade into the background once more…

To someone used to being in the shadows, it was a little disconcerting to be the focus of so much attention…

(-)

"I'm Tsukuyomi Amagasaki."

After three terse words; Tsukuyomi sat back down. Much of the rest of her homeroom class stared; obviously hoping for a bit more from the foreign-looking girl in their midst.

When it became clear such wasn't forthcoming, the somewhat timid-looking teacher in front of the class cleared her throat.

"Oh… okay then; next?"

Being at the end of one row, the next person to stand up after Tsukuyomi was another apparent foreigner, a petite redhead with annoyingly huge breasts at the head of the next row of seats…

After a jiggle inducing bow, the girl turned slightly to face the rest of the class.

"Hello! It's nice to meet all of you. My name is Mi…"

Not interested in someone who seemed painfully clueless and destined for work as a bunny-girl or a race queen; Tsukuyomi tuned her out.

(-)

_("Dang it… Classical Japanese is hard…")_

Collapsing as the break bell rang; Tsukuyomi lay on the desk and covered herself with both arms; trying to drown out the ghostly drone of the teacher echoing through her head. She had no bad feelings about the man, but he had demonstrated a new form of torture to her… the monotonous regurgitation of information someone considered important, but didn't have enough skill or personality to make sound interesting…

As she lay there, one of the room's sliding doors slammed open, and an extremely formidable person walked in…

Women with strong personalities were something Tsukuyomi admired, but the brunette walking over to talk with the large breasted redhead was on the level of a force of nature… Thinking about a staring contest between the girl she'd noticed on the first day of school, and someone equally formidable like Tsuruko Aoyama, might be an interesting intellectual exercise; but she didn't want to be anywhere nearby if it ever actually happened…

After promising to return at the end of the day, the brunette girl finally left, leaving the redhead quivering in her seat.

Next period was homeroom; and the last class for the day.

Several of the boys in class had made disparaging comments about the timid math teacher in the days since everyone returned from the Golden Week vacation; both whispered when she was talking; and louder when she wasn't there. Though Tsukuyomi despised them for that, they hadn't actually done anything blatant that disrupted the class; so she'd let them be.

Interestingly; the same boys had also said rude things about the redheaded girl; at least until a girl named Tsuru-something found out about it…

Tsuru-whatever was another formidable personality; despite appearing on the surface to be no different than any other mindlessly hyperactive girl; Tsukuyomi never wanted to cross her either.

Eventually the day ended; as soon as she covered her head, the brunette arrived to drag the redhead away… almost, but not quite, kicking and screaming…

Troublemakers to a fault; several of the usual suspects took advantage of the absence of the redhead's guardian, and made lewd suggestions about what the brunette intended to do with her. Apparently finding such inference too offensive to tolerate; the poor timid teacher found her courage for once and tried to suggest that the boys shouldn't say such things about a girl.

Obviously unimpressed; they just laughed and pushed her aside in order to leave the classroom.

Though she had made a promise to Chigusa to stay out of trouble; the laying on of hands was something Tsukuyomi couldn't ignore…

Surprising the boys so much they actually took a step back, she instantly moved to the doorway. After indicating for the trembling teacher to go get a guidance counselor, she blocked the way until the woman left to do so, then immediately slammed the classroom door shut…

One of the boys tried to push her out of the way, but he immediately flew through the air to land in a heap at the head of the classroom… amazingly enough, he didn't seem physically hurt, but he had clearly been knocked senseless by the impact.

Several of his cronies checked to see if he was okay, then tuned with hate-filled eyes on the girl who had thrown him there…

Everyone still in the classroom fled to the far walls as the boys worked to surround their target, but it was a hopeless attempt… each taking a single move to deal with; all nearly faster than the eye could follow; they wound up on the floor beside their boss.

Wanting to establish exactly who was whose sou-uke; Tsukuyomi leaned down, her eyes black with berserk mode, and explained in a whispered voice that the boys were going to behave, around the timid teacher and the redhead or any other girl, or she was going to get really angry…

At the approaching sound of someone running down the hall, she patted the leader on the head and smiled, then stood up and went to retrieve her book bag. Several students applauded, but stopped doing so when the head gym teacher opened the classroom door.

Stepping aside as she went by, both teachers gave Tsukuyomi a worried, questioning look. She glanced back at the slowly recovering pile of boys, flashed her eyes to them once more, then calmly turned and stepped off down the hallway, saying only that all of them had tripped…

After that; the class was peaceful in the way Tsukuyomi wanted it to be…

The only shocker for most of the rest of that semester was a time she almost did a spit-take…

…walking to the kendo club building after school one day; she looked up to see the brunette and the redhead standing at the main gate handing out fliers for some club…

…while dressed as bunny girls…

tsuzuku

**Author's Notes:**

'**Not Always a Shinmei-Ryu' is the second of a pair of side-stories related to chapter three of 'Not Always a Mage,' and chapter four of 'Mage War.'**

**Tsukuyomi Amagasaki: For the purposes of the different stories I'm working on, or have written; and because she doesn't have a last name and needs one for various reasons, Tsukuyomi has adopted Chigusa Amagasaki's last name.**

**Tsukuyomi goes to high school…**

**..I didn't say exactly 'which' high school, though it's probably obvious…**

**Golden Week vacation: A period of consecutive holidays in Japan, lasting from April 29th, to May 3-5th.**

**Sou-uke: A 'seme' is a top, (dominant,) and an 'uke,' is a bottom (submissive,) in certain types of relationships. A 'sou-uke' is someone who is 'all receiving,' and is pretty much completely dominated by their 'seme.' (Ref: Genshiken 2, v02, end of volume notes.)**

**Of course; there is another word which also explains very clearly who is whose (pejorative) in the pecking order between Tsukuyomi and the boys she confronted in her class…**

**For now, this is it for organized chapters of 'Not Always a Mage.' I'm sure there will be others, I just don't know when. In the meantime I will be focusing on the 'Mage War' story.**


	25. Chapter 25: Temptation of Tsukuyomi

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Kodansha USA in the United States, NOT by me.

Other characters and references are also the property of their respective creators and owners, not me.

Certain situations created by kafka'sdragon for his 'Markham Chronicles Negima' story are used here with his permission.

This (chapter/story) takes place after Tsukuyomi's duel with Setsuna Sakurazaki in chapters eight and nine of kafka'sdragon's 'Markham Chronicles Negima: Other Side of the Mirror,' and before chapter twelve, where she meets Phillip Markham Jr. at an amusement park; and later in the chapter, reunites with her shukun, Chigusa Amagasaki.

Of course; I recommend taking a look at kafka'sdragon's story to learn all the other related details!

(-)

"She turned out to be a better bodyguard; and if I were to admit it openly; friend, than I gave her credit for when we first met."  
-Chigusa Amagasaki: Memoirs of a Rogue Mage (On-line publication only)

Not Always a Mage and Other Stories of Mahora.

Chapter Twenty-five: Temptation of Tsukuyomi

(-)

"_**Is there no one here who is a worthy foe? Are all of you nothing but worthless pawns?"**_

_Screams and flames... all around a little blood-covered twin blade was the destruction she so reveled in… Things she once thought important no longer mattered. All she cared for now was the high that came from besting a worthy foe…_

…_of course, if any unworthies got in the way; that was just their problem, wasn't it…_

_Hearing a moan, the twin blade looked towards the sound and saw a young woman with short red hair, lying in a pool of blood, trying to crawl back inside a nearby temple building from the place where she'd been struck down moments before._

_Despite the terrible wound showing through the slashed open and blood-soaked Miko Hakama she wore, she was somehow still alive._

_With casual indifference, the twin blade walked over and put the long black blade she carried through the wounded Miko's back, ending the girl's struggles forever._

_A sudden threatening feeling set the twin blade bounding away from an attack which all but destroyed the building she'd been standing near. Turning towards its source, she practically began drooling at what she saw._

_Back-lit by a burning temple building was another girl in a common Miko's hakama. Though her long, flowing black tresses and physical form would have been called beautiful by many who saw her, it was an exquisite martial form and a palpable aura of strength that incited lust in the person whose focus she now held…_

_Without hesitation the twin blade leapt to the attack. Her opponent easily countered with a move that ended up drawing blood._

_Pain only served to incite the twin blade further, and she began attacking the black-haired Miko faster than it should have been possible for any mere human to counter._

_All the attacks were blocked, and much to the twin blade's surprise, were finally stopped when she realized a blade had penetrated her chest, straight through the heart._

_As her life's blood drained away to the ground, Tsukuyomi felt hot tears begin to stain her cheeks when she recognized who had slain her…_

"_Aoyama- sa… ma…"_

(-)

As she continued dressing in the near darkness of her so-called 'cell' at the Kanto Magic Association, Tsukuyomi's thoughts drifted back to the dream she'd had right before waking up.

Engaging in a test of skill against her former sensei would be a tremendous honor…

At the same time though, she felt shame over even the possibility of becoming so consumed by a murderous blood-lust that Aoyama-sama would be forced to put her down like some rabid cur…

After pulling one last ribbon tight, Tsukuyomi shook her head, trying to drive away useless worries. When they finally faded for the moment, she took out the shikigami paper Aoyama-sama had given her.

Activating it, she instructed the Tsukuyomi copy to take her place in the bed before slipping quietly out of the cell and past the sleeping guard.

Knowing exactly where their swords were was second nature for any Shinmei-Ryu, so Tsukuyomi knew Yosamu Tenku and Ukeire were being kept in a building near the wall surrounding the Kansai Magic Association compound. Slipping from shadow to shadow, avoiding patrolling guards and the occasional Miko, she soon arrived at her destination.

Not sensing any traps, even after waiting several extra moments to check twice, and even a third time, she slipped inside the building, being careful to quietly close the shoji door after doing so.

As she began padding softly across the floor towards an open-fronted storage cabinet for swords, Tsukuyomi suddenly felt a presence that caused her to shudder and tense up.

Not moving a muscle or even batting an eyelash, she carefully reached out with all her senses, probing for whatever had caused the reaction.

Soon realizing it wasn't a person; but instead a thing; Tsukuyomi slowly turned until another storage cabinet holding just a single blade came into view.

Sheathed in lacquered black wood, the katana's cross guard disk, metallic trim, and hilt wrappings were also an equally light-absorbing black… The only bit of color to be seen was provided by the belt-cords, which were a disturbing blood-red.

Despite the blade's ominous aura, or perhaps because of it, Tsukuyomi cold tell it was much more than just a simple weapon... It was perhaps one of the strongest, if not THE strongest ability-enhancing sword she had ever seen… if she were to take it for her own…

As loud to her hyped senses as the trumpeting of an elephant, the creak of a board derailed growing thoughts of lust and desire…

Realizing she had covered half the distance towards the strange katana brought Tsukuyomi up short… _("Aoyama-sama already gave me a worthy replacement for Tairitsu… what need have I for another blade…?")_

Unbidden, a voice from 'somewhere,' sounded in Tsukuyomi's head…

_("…because with me, you will be able to easily defeat the hanyo…")_

Reaching out, Tsukuyomi took another step forward, but was brought up short again by a sudden pain in her chest…

…_one that felt like being run completely through with a sword…_

Drawing the hand back, Tsukuyomi shook her head. _("No. Doing something like that is cheating. I'll beat Setsuna-sempai fair-and-square someday, or never at all.")_

Without even looking at the black blade one final time, Tsukuyomi turned and went to retrieve Yosamu Tenku and Ukeire.

Once the swords were secure at her side, she carefully exited the storage building, and when they met on their patrol routes and began to walk away from each other, dashed between two guards and disappeared over the Kasai Magic Association compound wall.

Back in the storage building, two women dressed in simple Miko hakamas stepped out of the concealment provided by both magic and a shadow-darkened corner. One, a young woman with long black hair, reached out and took the blade Tsukuyomi had rejected from its display rack.

Looking in the direction of the wall that Tsukuyomi had just crossed, the second, older woman had a look of concern on her face. "We're taking a grave risk, Motoko, letting her go like that."

One of only a very, very few who had ever been able to resist the possessive spirit occupying the sword she now held, Motoko Aoyama pulled the blade an inch out of its scabbard and shook her head. "As far as I'm concerned, Onee-sama, Tsukuyomi justified our doing so when she passed this final test."

Still a bit unsure, Tsuruko Aoyama gave the future Grandmaster of the Shinmei-Ryu a slightly exasperated sigh, "and if Tsukuyomi had taken possession of the Hina Blade?"

With a single smooth motion and a soft but firm 'chink-clack!' that left no doubt as to her seriousness, Motoko closed the Hina Blade and returned it to its display rack before turning to face her older sister. "Then I would have cut her down myself."

oware

(-)

**Author's Notes:**

**The person Tsukuyomi 'kills' in her dream is a Kansai Mage Association shrine maiden named Yukimi, (a character from various chapters of Markham Chronicles Negima.)**

**Though I've mentioned it before, I'll do so again; the Tsukuyomi in my and kafka'sdragon's stories **_**is not**_** the same **_**'I think I'll go kill a bunch of people for fun; since they're just dolls after all…' **_**Tsukuyomi that was in the original Maho Sensei Negima manga…**

…**though in this chapter the potential was there for her to become that way…**

**Shikigami paper: Basically the little papers shaped like a doll that were used by Negi to (accidentally) create the fake Negi's before the kissing contest in Kyoto; and later by the group that went to visit Konoka Konoe's home, so they wouldn't be missed by the rest of Class-A.**

**Shukun: Basically the master of a Shinmei-Ryu bodyguard like Tsukuyomi.**

**So much for not knowing when the next chapter would be…**

**As a bit of background information; this story was originally written not long after kafka'sdragon originally released the chapters cited in the prologue notes, which would be about two or three years ago.**


End file.
